Whatever It Takes
by SMOWEN1
Summary: Stiles ends up being kicked out of the pack after almost dying in hopes to keep him from dying, but will Stiles be able to handle this or will he end up doing whatever it takes to rejoin his group of friends. STEREK! Rated M for later chapters. P.S. Scott is an a**hole in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A blue jeep bellowed down the dark moss covered road towards the middle of the forest. Stiles was peeved. He was so tired of being left out of things because he was a human.

It had been about 3 months with the pack of alphas and the group of teens had found them to be highly threatening. It seemed they wanted to do more than just visit their sleepy town of Beacon Hills, but actually take over it. They were apparently trying to build their territory, but obviously Derek and Scott weren't going to allow them to do so.

Derek and Scott had become co-alphas and the Argents had become an ally to use during their mini fights with these creatures. They seemed so determined. Apparently the alphas had called out 'Dertt', Lydia's name for Derek's and Scott's pack and they decided to make the final fight this night.

No one had told this to Stiles' sadly until Lydia called him to ask him if he wanted to hang until they all got back. It seems that Jackson didn't mind telling his girlfriend about the giant ass fight that was going down, but Scott his best friend, practically his brother didn't tell him. Scott's attitude towards their friendship lately was seriously pissing Stiles off, but that didn't matter at this moment.

Lydia had given Stiles the place that the fight was going down and had mentioned to him that it would be extremely dangerous, but Stiles didn't really listen to that part. He was determined to appear and hopefully help his friends in any way possible.

Stiles drove to the very end of the road and jumped out of his jeep with a bag of mountain ash and a bebe gun, the only weapon his dad allowed him to come close too, and ran towards the loud growling noises and howls that could be heard along with the gun shots probably by the hunters.

Stiles was now about 2 yards away from the majority of the fights now and it seemed that no one had noticed his presence yet as he looked to assess the progress of the fight. From the looks of the fight in Stiles point of view Dertt was winning.

The hunters were in the background shooting guns and arrows while backing up the werewolves that were up front keeping the alphas at bay as each had grouped up against each different alphas.

Erica and Boyd were taking down the one furthest from Stiles and they looked just about good. Jackson and Isaac seemed to be holding their own too. All three of Peter, Scott and Derek were up against their own alphas which were both pretty equally matched.

Dertt seemed to be doing so well that Stiles decided to remain complaisant on where he was while he watched the fight in case he figured out a way to become useful.

Suddenly Derek ripped off his opponent's leg while smashing his body to the ground without killing him. He looked to Scott as he moved to assist his fellow alpha.

Stiles silently cheered for Derek's mini win as he continued to watch Scott and Derek become even more deadly as they started taking down the next alpha. Stiles smiled fondly as he watched his friends take down each werewolf.

It wasn't until Stiles' eyes rested on the wolf Derek took down that his blood just left his face. The wolf was moving, not only was he moving and no one was paying attention to him, but he had grabbed an arrow one of the hunters had shot, obviously doused with wolf's bane, and was moving towards Derek who was turned around holding the alpha while Scott was ripping through his body.

Stiles didn't know what his body was doing as he just started running towards the battle field not caring about getting shot or torn to pieces, just the thought of don't kill Derek passed through his mind as the alpha stood on one leg about to plunge the arrow directly into Derek's back.

The arrow went down and it entered the body in one swift motion. Derek turned his head in horror to find Stiles standing behind him with an arrow sticking through his top right shoulder as he smiled, "don't worry, I got your back" and then he fell down to his knees and then fell to his side.

The last things he heard was his named being screamed from many directions as he saw Derek throw the alpha in his arms to Scott as he turned to the other one that had just stabbed Stiles and ripped out his throat. Then things started to fade into dimness as he found hands picking him up from the opposite direction of Derek as he was carried away into the darkness.

The next thing Stiles hears a steady beeping noise as he felt a hand in his that was older and manlier which made him automatically think of his dad. He cracked his eye open and noticed it was light out the window that was open in his room. His hospital room that was white and smelt like nothing, but the vague scent of woods and gunpowder from his and his dad's last night excursions.

His dad must have been at the shooting range before getting the call to come here. Sure enough his dad was decked out in his officer gear holding Stiles' hand while he slept in his chair. 'It had been a long night for him,' thought Stiles as he tried to sit up but only felt this obnoxious weight on his shoulder.

He decided against trying to sit up in his bed and squeezed his dad's hand in order to wake up the man to hopefully get a few things explained to him. Stiles' dad stirred and looked around trying to remembering where he was and he saw Stiles smiling up at him with a small weak smile and said "good morning" with a very hoarse tone.

"Stiles thank God your awake!" his dad said tiredly, "hold on I'll call the nurse" he stated as he stood and looked out the door as Stiles heard him call "nurse, he's awake." and he walked back in.

"How do you feel?" he said taking Stiles' hand again.

"Tired and like something is very heavy on my chest." He simply stated.

"Well it damn well should since you got shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Went straight through." He said while the nurse finally arrived and began asking him rudimentary questions like his name, the year, how to say the ABCs. After this she smiled and said she'd be getting the doctor to check things out.

"Honestly Stiles what were you thinking running out in Allison's backyard while she was practicing her shooting?" the sheriff asked looking expectantly at his clearly exhausted son.

"I don't know. I was just trying to scare her a little. I guess I didn't know she had actual arrows to practice with." Stiles said trying to play along with the story. "Sorry." He simply added as if that would hopefully fix things or at least make the sheriff leave the subject until he could talk with Allison and figure out the whole made up back story.

"Well you're just lucky it missed your heart and the Argents live so close to the hospital." Stiles' dad mentioned as he shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. "Stiles what am I going to do with you. First you get mysteriously beat up 4 months ago and now you're getting shot with an arrow. Please tell me you're not secretly suicidal."

"What? No dad I'm not suicidal. Just stupid and annoying like always."

"Well maybe it's about time you grow up a little more and stop doing stupid things. It's not healthy for you or me." He answered his son with a heavy sigh.

The doctor walked in and checked out Stiles and made sure he was doing alright. After that he told them that Stiles should stay in the hospital for a few more days but after that he would be allowed to return home. At that the doctor left leaving Stiles to feel sad.

He hated staying in hospitals. So does his dad due to his mother, but he'd have to get over that and his dad could always leave. Stiles was good with some free time, even if he had to chill in a white room with white sheets and a constant beeping sound of his own heart as it pumped blood and IV fluid through his body.

"How's Scott?" Stiles asked finally breaking the silence once the doctor left.

"He said he'd be here as soon as he could but something suddenly came up. He really wanted to be here when you woke up though." Stated his father and then there was a small knock at the door as the sheriff moved out of the way as Lydia stood with a vase of flowers and a teddy bear in her hands as she smiled at the two men.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed happily as she set the things on the side table walked up to Stiles and kissed him on his cheek. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

"Better." stated Stiles as he smiled back at Lydia. Now that it was basically a failed thought of ever being anything more than friends with Lydia, Stiles had embraced the friend zone and had actually become much closer to Lydia than he had ever expected to be.

"Allison and Scott and well the gang wanted me to give you their regards and promise to see you this afternoon. Things came up." She stated making sure not to spill any wolf secrets the two had between them.

Sheriff smiled and took his queue to leave to get some coffee. "Is everyone alright?" Stiles asked in a hush tone in case anyone was close to their conversation.

"Yeah" she replied with the same tone. "I mean other than a couple cuts and bruises and you in the hospital it's all good. By the way Stiles I am so sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault I got stabbed with an arrow." He said with a small chuckle.

"But I told you where the fight was when I wasn't supposed to. Scott and Jackson had been very clear, but I was just so worried." She said in one long hushed breath.

"Hey if you hadn't Derek would probably be dead right now and why the Hell can't I be in on the random fights?" Stiles said getting a little peeved again over the fact of him being left out on the wolves' agenda.

"Well honestly Stiles everyone's just worried about us normal humans. Quite frankly, I hate being on the sidelines, but we can't do much else." Lydia stated to Stiles. She was the closest person who could understand his feelings right now but she was still told about it. Was he such a wimp that he can't even know about the fight?

Why couldn't he be trusted with such secrets? He had been in this way longer than Lydia. He sat there in his thoughts while Lydia started talking about her newest outfit when Stiles' dad walked in and thanked Lydia for visiting Stiles but he needed rest and asked her to leave.

She smiled once more and gave Stiles a last peck on the cheek before grabbing her purse and strutting out on her high heels and in her short pretty dress that would make any teen boy swoon.

Stiles was actually thankful for the quiet as he rested his head down and fell asleep again so he would hopefully have enough energy when everyone else stopped by.

Once again he woke up but this time it was the sound of hushed arguing as he looked to see Derek and Scott whispering to one another in a circle of Isaac, Allison, Erica, Boyd and Jackson.

"This has gone on long enough Scott. You know how dangerous this is. We can't have him running in on every fight and possibly getting killed. We need to do something about this."

"Don't you think I know that. But he's my best friend. I can't just stop including him on my life."

"Well it's either your friendship or his life? Which would you prefer?" asked a pissed Derek.

"Guys we can talk about his later. I think I hear Stiles waking." stated a very observant Isaac as the group of teens plus Derek turn to look at the boy in the bed.

"Stiles! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" said a rushed Scott as he ran to his friend's side and took his hand.

Stiles could hear Derek growl in the background but figured it was from their conversation from earlier. "Yeah dude no worries. Tis but a flesh wound." Stiles said smiling at his friend. He hated making Scott worry so much. It was nice seeing his anxiety ease off of him do to some stupid joke he made.

"Sorry if we woke you?" said Allison.

"Hey no way. Don't worry and thanks for the help with my dad. What happened while I was out?" he asked hoping they would at least tell him what they did with the wolf who stabbed him. Things were still a bit fuzzy for Stiles.

"We killed them." Stated Boyd all proudly. "I even ripped one of their throats out personally. I would have did the one who stabbed you, but Derek got there first." He said with a cocky smile.

"Oh please I had to hold him down while you ripped him apart. If anything I did the bulk of the work." said Erica with her usual haughty smirk.

"And is everyone alright?" asked Stiles while smiling to the group.

"Everyone but you." stated Derek.

"Derek if you're going to have that attitude then leave. Right now Stiles doesn't need somebody ragging on him right now in recovery."

Derek just growled turned and walked out. "It really didn't matter Scott." stated Stiles.

"Don't worry, Derek will get over it."

"It was pretty brave to go into battle like that. What was running through your mind?" asked Erica.

"You say brave I say stupid." said Jackson who was leaning against the window sill.

"Jackson…" Scott said in a warning tone.

"No its cool Scott, he's right. So is Derek. I just saw the wolf with the arrow about to stab Derek and I don't know what happened. I just ran and prayed I'd be able to stop him from killing Derek." Said Stiles as he sat there thinking about it. It was so weird his random urge to just protect Derek. He didn't even like Derek that much but there he was, sacrificing himself for the sour wolf.

"Well thanks to you we were able to defeat the alphas with no problem except everyone was really worried about you. Glad to know your good." stated Isaac.

"Yeah." Replied Stiles and a small silence filled the room.

Then a nurse stopped in and told everyone visiting hours were over for the day so Scott told Stiles he would see him tomorrow and everyone left the room after their good byes.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later and Stiles was up and out of his bed being signed out by his dad. "Freedom!" exclaimed Stiles as they exited the building at last.

"Oh please, you were in there for three days. I hardly doubt it calls for such a dramatic exit. Besides it was your own dang fault for being there in the first place." His dad replied as the two walked up to his dad's squad car.

"So you'll be at work today and then tomorrow back to school for me right?" asked Stiles as the two buckled their seat belts.

"The doctor said you could so I don't see why not." His dad said looking expectantly at Stiles.

"Good. Lots of make-up work to do plus I really want to see Scott again." said Stiles. He was actually excited to get back to school. Too much time in the hospital really freaked him out.

"Well alright then." Said his dad as he finished the car ride in silence, dropped off Stiles and drove off after saying goodbye and telling Stiles to call if he needed anything. Stiles nodded in reply and waved using his left arm as his right was in a sling to help with the healing.

Stiles grabbed his keys and was about to unlock the door when it suddenly opened and there was Derek standing there looking like his normally sour wolf self. He turned around and walked back into the house like it was his own and Stiles, well he was confused.

"Why are you in my house?" he asked as he walked in and shut the door behind himself. "Really Derek, breaking and entering is not a joke, no matter what Dane Cook says." Stiles said as he walked into the family room to find that not only Derek was here but Chris and Allison plus the other wolves of the group were all there and Lydia who was hanging off Jackson's shoulder.

"So I'm guessing this is not a friendly welcome home party." Stiles said as a joke laughing a little.

When no one replied he stopped and fidgeted under the uncomfortable stair that were coming from his surroundings.

"Tell him Scott." said Derek as he took his place in the back leaning against the wall.

"Tell me what?" asked Stiles a bit afraid of how everyone was acting. Scott looked like a kicked puppy, most everyone else had their eyes cast down to their feet to avoid eye contact.

Scott made a loud sigh as he stood from the couch where he and Allison had been sitting. "Stiles, I don't think you should get yourself involved in werewolf stuff anymore." He said almost like what he was saying was killing him inside.

"Dude, what are you talking about? Wait is this because of the injury cause one that's stupid because Derek would be dead right now if it wasn't for me and two you're my best friend. Werewolves are permanently involved in your life; of course I'm going to be involved with werewolves. Well unless we weren't friends but that's never going to happen." Stiles remarked with a laugh.

He looked at Scott who looked about ready to cry and then to the others who weren't saying anything else.

It was then that Derek stood from the wall "you didn't save my life. You only endangered yours. My being a werewolf means I'm at risk of getting hurt. You are just a normal human with no right to barge in and put yourself or the pack at risk."

"What are you talking about I'm as much part of this pack…"

"No you aren't. You're just an annoying kid who got caught up with it because his best friend changed into a werewolf. That's all. We cannot allow someone outside the pack getting killed because of our stupid squabbles, so therefore your out." Derek simply stated as he was now standing behind Scott who was looking down.

"Come on Scott say something. We've been best friends' forever buddy. You seriously aren't listening to this crap right? I'm the one who helped you find your anchor and I've been there every step of the way. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't let you die. I can't be the one who walks up to your father and tell him that your dead because of some "freak" accident. He wouldn't live with that excuse and he would probably go insane from the grief. I just I can't and I won't allow you to get involved like that again." He said finally looking Stiles in the eyes and shedding a tear.

"What about Lydia?"

"What about Lydia?" asked Jackson.

"She's a human. She could get hurt." Stiles said trying desperately to find a way to change their minds.

"Lydia's in the pack." stated Derek as he glared directly at the boy who was so confused and sad.

"How? Why? When?" he asked.

"She's my mate. Automatically makes her in. Plus she doesn't run stupidly into a fight when she knows she could die." answered Jackson.

"Fine why don't you just make me a wolf then?" Stiles says not ready to give up.

"They are not allowed." answered Chris Argent. "It was in the contract we made with Derek and Scott to uphold our alliance. All candidates must meet specific guidelines and you I'm afraid do not meet them."

Stiles could not believe what he was hearing. He was just out, never to hang with Scott again or go on stake outs or fight evil werewolves bound to destroy Deacon Hills as they knew it.

"I'm sorry Stiles. We can still see each other at school, but outside of it I'm afraid…"

"You're afraid. You're afraid that we aren't allowed to be friends anymore. This, this just isn't right! Your no even trying to stop this." Stiles said.

"It doesn't have to be right. Scott and I have to make the hard decisions and this is what we decided on."

"Oh I'm sure Scott had much to decide on."

"Stiles…" tried Scott but he was cut off.

"No don't try to protect him. Derek you have always hated me and now you have the perfect reason to get me out of yours and Scott's life for good. Thanks! Thanks for ruining my life. For taking away a friendship that was supposed to last a life time and just have it suddenly stop, right when things were getting good." Stiles said in a huff. His eyes began to water as a tear slid down his face.

"Stiles, Derek wasn't the one who came up with this, it was me." said Scott.

"You, you what?" asked Stiles completely winded.

"Like I said, I can't have you die. When I saw that arrow go through your shoulder I almost stopped breathing. I refuse to have that happen again."

They stood there silently for a few minutes when Derek decided to make the next move. He walked up to Stiles' side tilted his head a little and whispered almost so quietly that Stiles almost didn't hear him "Sorry for being such a torment in your life." And with that he left.

Jackson was the next to leave as he nodded to Stiles and walked out. Lydia followed but she hugged Stiles tightly "I'm so sorry. I promise to say hi to you every day at school though." She whispered at the end and kissed his cheek while running after Jackson.

Chris Argent left with a small pat on Stiles shoulder. It stung a little but Stiles ignored it. Allison followed her dad and hugged Stiles as well "Good bye Stiles, and if it means anything I think you were extremely brave to save Derek." As she moved back to look into Stiles' eyes once more and then left.

Boyd and Isaac were next as they patted Stiles' back and walked out and Erica kissed his cheek. She smiled and said "she says brave, ha that was bad ass." And she walked out.

Peter simply nodded and said "you probably still wish you had said yes to my offer about now. Sorry it didn't work out for you." as he left leaving only Scott to face Stiles alone.

"You can punch me." said Scott.

"It would only hurt me more." answered Stiles his voice cracking against the tears.

"Yeah, well then I'll see ya around school."

"I guess." Was the only answer Stiles could think to tell to Scott.

Scott began to walk past Stiles when Stiles grabbed Scott with his left arm and threw it around him crying into his shoulder. "Promise me you'll be careful!"

"I promise." replied Scott as he embraced Stiles one last time before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Stiles was all alone now as he looked around his room, all he could feel was how empty it was, just like how empty he felt.

The next day Stiles awoke. He felt lousy, even worse than lousy. He did not want to go to school and face what was waiting for him, which was, well nothing. No friends, just classes and teachers and a whole student body that seemed to just hate his guts. The other thing was lacrosse practice. Was he even allowed to go to that now? He had finally become a first string player it would suck if suddenly he had to drop because Scott didn't want him there.

There was another thing to think about. He guessed he wouldn't have to pick up Scott anymore. Allison probably took over that. Stiles laid there for about an hour and then sat up. He couldn't just lay here. His dad would eventually question him and well he didn't want to explain to him why his life was over so he got up, water proofed his bandages and then showered.

He went down stairs where surprisingly his dad had made breakfast for him and then drove him to school. Stiles looked out the window of the squad car. This was the start of the worst day in his entire high school career.

He walked in to find everything pretty much the same. No one said hello to him in the halls and most people just looked past him. That's when he saw them.

Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Scott were all sitting outside on a table chilling and laughing as if nothing had happened yesterday. He would understand Jackson, and even Lydia, but Scott? Really, he didn't have to seem so much like an ass.

He simply sighed and walked in the opposite direction. He turned down the next hall and accidently bumped into someone. To a wonderful surprise it was an asshole, worse than possibly Jackson. Just what Stiles needed, another school thug who turned around angrily and glared at Stiles.

"Sorry about that man. Wasn't paying close attention." Stiles said trying to laugh it off. His buddies didn't see it that way as they blocked his way from escaping.

"Why not have some fun before class shall we guys?" the guy Stiles bumped into said as they dragged him into the boys' bathroom next to them and threw him against the far wall.

Stiles felt a jolt of stinging pain shoot up his arm to his shoulder as he grabbed it trying to will the pain to stop.

"Sorry did I hurt you? Really didn't mean to throw you so hard."

Stiles was trapped and he didn't have anyone to call. Not Scott, or Jackson, heck even Allison. The only real thought he had before the main guy punched him straight in the stomach was Derek.

Stiles slid to the floor in complete agony. With the hit from the wall and the hit to the stomach Stiles didn't know how much more his stiches could hold up. It wouldn't even surprise him if they weren't already bleeding.

"Oh please don't be such a wimp. I thought you lacrosse boys were supposed to be tough. Ha that's a bunch of laughs. You're just a group of weak sad individuals who can't even take a punch." said the guy starting to laugh. Stiles just hoped that he would be bored and leave, but of course his cronies had to help out as the two guys grabbed Stiles by each arm leaving the right to shoot more pain through his body, the thug continued to wail on Stiles. He tried to avoid Stiles face which was nice, probably to hide the fact of anything from happening to probably keep from getting himself into trouble.

Stiles had to give it to him that at least he was smart, or he learned from past mistakes. After about a few more punches the two boys dragged Stiles to the toilet and with as much poetic justice as Stiles could think of, they dunked his head in the disgusting water and flushed. They did that for about 4 flushes and then dropped him on the ground. By now Stiles entire bodied had pain shooting through it as he coughed up water and tried to regain his breathing.

The group of thugs left as they heard the warning bell to get to class and Stiles just sat there soaking wet trying to stop the tears from falling. This was turning out to be exactly how Stiles had predicted. Did he think there would be a group of bullies to beat the crap out of him and give him swirlies? No, but this was ending up to be one of the worst days of his high school career. He didn't even have a best friend to run to too talk about it. Things seemed dark and he doubted the dawn was going to be arriving anytime soon.

After about five minutes of sitting Stiles decided it was time to move. He was now officially late to class which was Chemistry with Mr. Harris, oh joy, and then he had the rest of the day to suck even more if that was possible.

He stood up and grabbed a bunch of paper towels and started drying off his body. He took off his shirt and rang it out and turned to his bandages that started seeping blood. Great he thought. Next break between classes he'd change them but for now he had to get to class.

He slipped on the shirt and threw on his backpack on his left shoulder and walked to class. He opened the door to find Mr. Harris looking expectantly at Stiles, "Mr. Stilinski, do you have a reason for being late to my class?" he asked in a snide tone. "Or maybe you just fell into a toilet on the way to class?" he asked looking at Stiles unusually damp self.

"Sorry, I ran into some trouble in the restroom." Mr. Harris looked a bit shocked by the normal excuse that Stiles had given him.

"Don't let it happen again" he simply said and turned to his book again. Stiles began moving to his normal seat and soon realized Isaac was now sitting in his seat next to Scott. 'Of course he couldn't even have his own seat now.' He thought as he took his seat next to Emma Warble, a nice girl but not to talkative.

Stiles noticed Scott and Isaac looking intently at him as if they were trying to figure something out. 'Well if they were guessing why I am soaking wet then I guess they'll just have to continue to guess' he thought as he turned to continue on the lecture.

After class Stiles stood ready to hurry to the bathroom to fix his bandages when suddenly he became really woozy. Things started spinning and it was getting hard to stand in the same place. He then noticed his shirt was still wet and then he realized it wasn't wet from water as he tried to take a step, but only started to fall forward.

Stiles could see the ground getting closer to his face and he couldn't put his arm out to catch himself when suddenly he was caught.

"Stiles? Stiles are you okay?" asked a voice. Stiles blinked and noticed Scott holding him as other students plus Mr. Harris gather around.

"He's bleeding a lot. We have to get him to the hospital. Call 911." stated Isaac who was now beside Stiles trying to apply pressure to his shoulder.

"Everyone back up; well actually just go to class." Stated Mr. Harris as he ran to his phone and called the nurse.

Stiles faded out once again into a dream. It started out differently from most dreams of his. Derek was there sitting in a waiting room looking extremely worried. "How much longer?" growled Derek and then Melissa McCall walked out and said "Derek it's done you have become a father to a beautiful baby girl."

He stood up with a smile that Stiles has never seen before as he followed Derek in. Obviously no one could tell that he was there and Stiles figured it was because this was a dream. Derek was handed a beautiful baby wrapped in a pink blanket. He cradled her softly and smiled. Then he looked up to the person in the bed and said "she's beautiful just like you."

Stiles looked up to follow his gaze when suddenly he saw a tired looking Stiles smile back at Derek and said "well I couldn't have done it without you my big bad wolf." Then Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the lips while the other Stiles watched in horror.

Then Stiles awoke in a sweat yelling "No!" which alerted the nurse and the Sheriff who were both in the room.

"It's okay now son. You're going to be okay!" the sheriff said trying to calm his son down before he broke his new stiches.

Stiles just looked at his dad and nodded. "Sorry, guess I've been spending too much time in the hospital." He said laying back down.

His dad laughed and relaxed in his chair more. "Would you like to explain to me why the majority of your stitches were broken" he asked expectantly.

Stiles thought for a moment. "Well if you must know I was having some issues in the bathroom and…"

"Stiles the nurse says you have the beginnings of several bruises along your rib cages and she's pretty sure they were made by hands. Is someone bullying you?" His dad asked in all seriousness.

Stiles sighed. "It's not that bad and besides we were just fooling around. I promise no one was bullying me. I'm not 10 anymore. Plus I'm first string on the lacrosse team. Relax." Stiles said as a blatant lie.

His dad eyed his son a little more and then he sighed. "Well no more rough housing Stiles, not until you get better so I don't want you going to practice at least until the end of the week. It's not like you can play anyway."

"But dad?" stiles began but his dad cut him off.

"No buts. Sorry Stiles but I don't want to be called to the hospital anymore for having you bleed all over your classroom."

With that Stiles social life was at a complete end and his dad brought him home for the day to rest. The next day Stiles returned to school and found that things were actually quiet. The thugs didn't bother him today thank goodness and he was able to avoid any one that could physically harm him.

Every once in a while he would see Lydia and she would smile and say hi. Ask if she could do anything to make him feel better.

Then one day Stiles was walking down the hallway minding his own business when the thugs showed up and purposefully ran into his shoulder which was luckily much better but it still hurt. They laughed as they walked away. The next day Stiles walked into school with as much enthusiasm he could muster and began walking to class where he saw the thugs that had been bothering him walking down the hallway with bruises and cuts along their bodies. It was even stranger when they looked up and saw Stiles and walked on the opposite side of the hall making it seem like he was the bad ass and they were the scared chickens.

He didn't pay much mind but it was still confusing that is until Lydia popped up the next week to talk with him on their weekly lunch dates they started having so Stiles wouldn't be so alone.

"So are those thugs bothering you anymore?" she asked.

Stiles looked at her "Wait how did you know about that?" he asked.

"Oh please Stiles it was so obvious who was bullying you. I just had Jackson beat the crap out of them and now I just want to make sure the message stuck." She said with a smile.

"Well yeah, wait Jackson did that? Why? He hates me."

"What? No he doesn't. He just doesn't like how you and I are so close. Plus he's totally jealous of how friendly you are. Trust me he's just a big softy on the inside. Like Derek, but Jackson tries way harder to hide his more."

Stiles laughed at this "What are you talking about? Derek, a softy? I think you've officially gone insane Lydia."

Lydia glared at Stiles which made the boy shut up. "I'm serious Stiles. In fact" she said while moving in closer "he was one of the few people trying to keep you in the pack, along with me, Erica and Isaac."

"Who, Jackson? Wait seriously, but why?" he asked.

"No not Jackson, Derek. Well I know for sure why I, Erica and Isaac wanted you, because you make werewolf living bearable. Derek's a little harder to read. I think he finds you interesting or useful to him and the pack. Who knows why but yeah." She said giving Stiles a glowing smile.

"Weird." Stiles answered and then moved on to another subject "so you and Jackson are still going on strong?"

"Well duh. I am his mate for life, but tell anyone I'm telling you this" she whispered. "It would be very bad. They might actually try to break us up." She said giving a dramatic pose.

"Not even over my dead body baby!" Stiles said with a wink. The two laughed and continued on with small talk. Even though Lydia couldn't technically talk about werewolves Lydia still told Stiles about the people and how each was doing. It was nice knowing that everyone was still alright.

Apparently there were still some issues Derek had against Stiles leaving, but Stiles just figured he missed his punching bag whenever he was feeling down.

He sighed 'at least things couldn't get worse' he thought and then bit his tongue. 'Damn it! Not the thing to say or think about right now!' he thought again as he knocked on the nearest piece of wood three times. His life didn't need any more sadness in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Amazingly life with Stiles wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He and Lydia seemed to becoming closer friends than he thought he would with her. Not to mention Scott and everyone still said hi and it wasn't as if he had no life.

It had been officially two months since the excommunication happened to him within the pack and even though it was hard in the beginning, Stiles had adapted.

He was now back to practicing lacrosse where he had to talk to Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson. Jackson actually became not such an asshole to Stiles with everything that happened and probably the help from Lydia assisted too.

Yep life was going as well as it can in Stiles situation, well that was until one day Lydia didn't come to school. Something seemed off and Jackson and everyone seemed to ignore Stiles more than usual.

The next day when Stiles saw Lydia he called out to say hi to her and she turned away. He ran to catch her in the hall and she looked down and said "I'm sorry Stiles but I can't talk to you anymore." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about? We're talking now right?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Scott and some of the others have been secretly listening in on our conversations. Apparently I've been telling you too much so I can't talk to you anymore." She said as her voice began to crack and a tear as it began to fall down her cheek.

"They can't suddenly do that." argued Stiles.

"Actually they can." She said as her voice was getting more angry then sad now. "Jackson has to follow Derek and Scott and I have to follow Jackson or else he might get hurt." She said. "I'm sorry Stiles but I can't keep my promise to you." She said as another tear fell. She then turned and hurried down the hall.

How could this be happening? He had finally gotten over everything and was living a semi-normal life and yet his last friend that linked him to everyone else was now being taken away because they talked.

Stiles did the one thing he could do in this situation without completely breaking down, he kicked the nearest garbage can and then he stomped off to find Scott. This had to end and he didn't care what it would take. Scott would have to kill him before he could stop Stiles.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled down the hallway looking directly at his ex-best friend.

Scott turned to Stiles and shut his locker and started walking away.

Stiles refused to let it end like this so he ran and grabbed Scott's arm to swing him around. "Don't you fucking walk away from me. Is that your new pass time. Torture me in every possible way and when I get comfortable again you rip it apart again."

"Stiles let go…" Scott tried to say but was cut off.

"NO! You listen to me." Stiles said forcibly. "I've had everyone I love except for my dad ripped from me in the last two months and now because Lydia and I like to talk we can't even hang! This is bullshit! You are supposed to be watching out for me right? Well you call destroying my life looking out for me?"

"Look this is hard for me too." Scott tried but Stiles punched him. His hand felt like it was broken but Stiles didn't care.

"Don't you ever say that again! You have Allison and the pack and all your friends but I have nothing. I'm alone all the time and it's getting harder just to get up in the morning without having to worry if the next friend I make won't suddenly have to disappear because they could endanger my life. In fact the only person who is doing any harm to me is you." Stiles yelled still frustrated.

"You might think that but it doesn't matter. I'm doing this to help you and even if you don't like it, it's going to happen. You have to get over us Stiles. Find some normal friends like Danny or any one that isn't involved with the pack and live your life. Good bye Stiles" Scott simply answered and walked away.

"Damn it." Stiles said under his breath trying to hold back tears. 'What happen to Scott that made him act like this' he thought.

After school and lacrosse practice Stiles went home and fell on his bed. He was too upset to cry. He was even to upset to even think about starting homework so he just laid there trying to get over this giant weight of sadness on his body. He slowly fell to sleep completely emotionally exhausted.

Soon Stiles was walking down a dark hallway in his school to the gym. There was a blue tint to the lights and there was balloons everywhere like one of those dances from the movies. Music was playing even though there was no DJ there controlling it and suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "I've been waiting for you." It said in a deep husky tone.

Stiles turned around and there was Derek in a suit smiling his cocky smile. "You look lovely in pink." He said and Stiles looked down finding himself in a strapless floral pink gown with sparkles all around it.

"What?" asked Stiles and Derek just chuckled.

"Shh." Derek said as he grabbed Stiles by his hips, pulling him in. "Just dance." He said as he started leading Stiles around the dance floor like a scene from Cinderella.

He then ended the song with a dip and stared deep into Stiles eyes "Your mine Stiles. Forever, remember that." He whispered as he gently kissed Stiles who should've been gagging but for some reason he was kissing back. 'WHY was he kissing Derek Hale back? WHY!?' he thought. Derek finally broke and smiled "It's time to wake up Stiles."

"What?" he asked still flustered by the lip locking that just happened.

"Wake up its time for school." And suddenly Stiles was seeing his dad standing over him trying to wake the sleeping Stiles.

"DAD!" Stiles yelled while falling off the other side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" his dad asked and Stiles just laughed.

"Yeah, um thanks for the wakeup call. I'll go get ready." He said as he ran to the rest room.

Once he got to the restroom he looked down to find himself starting to get a hard on. How was this happening? He didn't even like Derek. Stiles just shook his head and thought to himself it's just because of all the changes. That's all there is to it.' And he shook his head one more time before turning on the water and taking a shower.

The next day of school was extremely uneventful. That night was just as uneventful meaning Stiles didn't have a single dream which made him think he had just been over stressing leaving him with weird dreams floating around his mind.

It wasn't until Lydia smiled at him a week later but then she walked away that he then had his next weird dream.

It started with intense rock music in the background. He walked around a small building where he found a large stage with screaming fans jumping around and rocking out. Stiles walked closer and soon he was moving through the crowd of screaming fans as he made it to the edge of the stage where there was Derek shirtless with black leather pants rocking out on guitar as Derek looked down at Stiles with an intense gaze that made Stiles swoon like a fan girl of a stupid boy band.

Derek paused his playing as he reached down to grab Stiles' hand as he pulled Stiles on stage and began serenading him with a rock ballad that sent chills down Stiles back. Mainly because the ballad was talking about Derek driving himself inside Stiles over and over again and making love to him till he never wanted Derek to stop.

After the song he pulled Stiles in and while the entire crowd screamed for an encore Derek pressed himself against Stiles and kissed him with so much passion that Stiles was slowly wishing for the ballad to come true.

Then a beeping arrived and his eyes flew open. He officially had a total hard on that sadly wouldn't go away until he 'took care of it.' This was not healthy. The dreams seemed to get more vivid and more stupid as they went along. Not to mention Stiles was getting hornier each time he was visited by this dream Derek.

Derek himself would never wear leather pants and sing him a rock ballad. That was just stupid no matter how hot he was.

Wait did he just think Derek was hot. This was not happening. He thought as he took a shower and prepared for school.

Stiles showed up to Mr. Harris' class like normal as he saw Isaac and Scott talking all chummy as they became a little more quieter when Stiles walked by them to his newest seat. Let them have their secret talks. Stiles didn't care anymore. He and Ms. Warble will have a wonderful class together as he smiled at her.

She simply gave a small smile and then continued to read her books. Well so much for that plan thought Stiles as he sat down and got comfortable for the class.

Suddenly he was back home and he didn't really understand why but his dad was there smiling "Happy Birthday Stiles!" he cried out with cheer. Way to much cheer from his dad if you asked Stiles.

"Dad what are you talking about? My birthday isn't for 4 months. That's not even my half birthday." He said skeptically questioning his overly zealous father.

"Well you know how you've always wanted a dog? I finally got you one. It's up in your room now! Enjoy!" he said as he disappeared in the back room.

Stiles walked up his stairs and stood at his door. The door was cracked so he just slowly pushed the door open to find Derek wearing only black boxer briefs and a collar with a leash tied to the end of his bed post as he lay sexually running his tongue on the back of his hand.

"Derek? You're my dog?" Stiles asked feeling a bit strange about the whole situation.

Derek just crawled to the edge of Stiles bed and grabbed Stiles by the hand and pulled him in. "I've got to give my master a welcome home kiss" he said as his hot mouth latched on to Stiles' collarbone. He slowly licked all the way up to Stiles ear as Stiles could feel his hard on against his leg. Derek grabbed Stiles and threw him on his bed as he pinned Stiles down as he straddled him and sucked Stiles collarbone and licked up his neck until he reached his ear and he whispered "Do you know the answer to the molarity question on the bored Mr. Stilinski?"

"Wait what?" asked Stiles as he blinked and when his eyes opened there was Mr. Harris looking weirdly at Stiles while all the other kids laughed.

"Deciding to go to sleep, it is one thing Mr. Stilinski, but try not to distract the other students by making obnoxious sounds okay? Oh and by the way detention today."

Stiles turned bright red as he realized what he was just dreaming about in class and that he actually made noises over it. He tried not to look around but of course Scott caught his eye as Isaac looked about ready to bust out laughing and Scott just looked at him questioningly.

Stiles just turned back around and returned to focusing on the class, making sure he didn't fall back to sleep.

This had got to stop. It was bad enough to not have friends but to be the weird guy that had sex dreams in class is a bit too much for him. He had to get a handle on these dreams and there was only one thing he could think of to stop them.

He had to see Derek. Just seeing him would probably make him want to puke for such ideas as kissing Derek. This is why he made a decision that tonight he would go into the forest and look for Derek. He'd look for him all night if he had too. He'd rather search for Derek than to have him randomly pop in his dreams and do a full out make out session in some weird situation involving him in a dress and Derek rocking out on guitar.

Stiles started at the one place he knew Derek most by, the Hale house. He checked inside and around the perimeter but there was no sign of the sour wolf, so he began searching outside the perimeter to the farther out skirts of the forest. He search for 5 hours but there was still no Derek and he was beginning to feel extremely tired so he decided to go home and get hopefully a few hours of sleep before school.

After the second night of looking in the exact same way the first night it was obvious to Stiles that Derek had decided that hanging out in the forest was getting old so on the third night Stiles searched different places. First was the abandoned subway car, but there was a trail that was as old as Gerald Argent's death. He then looked at the factory and other secluded places in town that looked suspicious but still nothing.

Things weren't looking up as the boy continued to look throughout the week for the lonely wolf and each night he was placed with a dream of Derek. Each one slightly different but each ended with at least a kiss from the alpha.

Stiles began to feel like giving up. He had tried nearly anything to find Derek but no matter what he just seemed to be gone and it only made Stiles more uneasy. He didn't know why but he was starting to think Derek wasn't in town anymore and for some reason that idea didn't sit well for him. He wanted to see Derek and the more he couldn't the less happy he became. Derek might be a jerk but Stiles would rather have a jerk to deal with then be left alone.

Things weren't looking up and when Stiles returned to home after school on Thursday he decided to have cereal for dinner. His dad was gone for the night and Stiles felt like being lazy from all the long nights of searching for Derek.

He walked in and opened his box of Coco Puffs and pouring it in his bowl. He then went to the fridge and opened it but saw something horrifying, no milk. "Damn" he cursed and decided his best bet was to go to the corner store 5 minutes away and pick some up.

He went and parked his car as he began to walk through the small building until he reached the dairy isle. He grabbed his milk and turned around when suddenly out from the next isle walked Derek with a small handle basket with a few small goods of soup and cereal and Stiles would like to point out that it was Raisin Bran.

"Derek?" Stiles asked out loud, not truly believing what he saw until Derek turned to look at the boy and he gave him a nod and continued on his way after grabbing some milk for himself.

Stiles couldn't believe this. He had been searching for this guy a little over a week and he went to his local store to buy groceries.

"Derek wait." stated Stiles as he followed the wolf.

"I'm not supposed to talk with you Stiles." He simply stated moving towards the checkout counter.

He got into line and Stiles followed not exactly sure what to say "So you like Raisin Bran?" he asked.

Derek just seemed to ignore him like everyone else he knew. "Anything special been happening?" he tried again.

Derek just continued on as the cashier checked him out. Stiles noticed that the cashier looked kind of freaked because Derek was just glaring at the dude, and when he tried to be friendly towards Derek, Derek only looked even more pissed and continued to ignore both Stiles and the cashier. Stiles got his money ready for the checker so he would be able to catch Derek hopefully before disappearing.

"Derek wait." He stated as the cashier checked him out but Derek just kept walking. Stiles threw five bucks at the man grabbed his milk and ran after Derek. He could not let him get away, not until he at least got the wolf to say a bit more whether it was an insult or well anything. He just needed it for closure, if that was what was wrong with him.

He walked out as the sun began to fall and Derek was gone. He sighed wanting to scream. So he did, "Derek! I just wanted to talk." He said as his was lowered. "I just wanted to say sorry." And then he was silent, almost too depressed to think about eating his Coco Puffs.

"Do you always have to be so annoying?" asked a voice behind him and before Stiles even turned around he knew Derek would be there.

"You know actually yes, most the time I do." He said with a smile as he turned to face his sour wolf. Well not his sour wolf, but you know.

"So what do you want?" he asked clearly not wishing to stay here any longer than necessary which saddened Stiles for a moment but decided to use this moment to its fullest.

"I wanted to say Hey and sorry for what I said before you left my house and that I'm glad that you're okay from the stupid alpha that tried to kill you and…" he was trying to think of more but nothing was coming out. For once there was nothing for him to say and he didn't know how to proceed.

"Is that all?" asked Derek looking about ready to leave but Stiles didn't want him to go. Not yet anyway. Not until he could figure out what he wanted, needed and that's when it hit him.

Derek was starting to walk away when Stiles said the only thing he could to the wolf that he knew he needed to "I miss you."

Derek froze in place. Stiles didn't know if it was a good or bad thing but he was starting to be glad he said it. Derek turned around and looked at the boy with his intense stare but it didn't feel angry, more like curious.

Stiles decided it was worth it to try and get the wolf to stay with him longer. Even if it was only for a few minutes, "Have you eaten dinner?" he asked

Derek stared a little more before he shrugged. "Haven't yet." He stated.

"Want to join me, granted its just cereal…" he said with a pause at the end hoping the wolf would go for it.

Derek stared at him a little longer then nodded yes. At that Stiles made one of the most happiest smiles he had in the longest time that was completely genuine and told Derek to follow him in his car to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and Derek made it back to the Stilinski house and the two walked in. Stiles wasn't sure what was going to happen or if this was against the rules of the pack, but at the moment he could care less because he wasn't alone. He had someone there and even though it was a guy who he thought he should hate, at the moment this guy was the only one who actually noticed him.

"So you missed me?" asked Derek as he watched Stiles begin to pour his milk.

"What?" Stiles laughed nervously, "well I miss everyone and you know it is hard when everyone just stops talking to you." He tries to explain without sounding like a clingy girlfriend.

"Is that why you go running around the forest and town screaming out my name?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Well that's just… Wait you knew I was looking for you and you didn't say anything?" Stiles began starting to be pissed. Every night for the past week he's been out looking for Derek and he's saying he knew.

"Stiles normally there is someone with me. They can also hear you like Isaac or Erica and sometimes Scott. I can't just run out and talk to you with them right next to me." He said as he grabbed a bowl and began pouring some Raisin Bran in it.

"What if I needed you? What if it was important?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles the first person you should go to is Scott. If it was really that important I figured you would eventually talk to somebody else."

"Like who? Nobody's even giving me the time of day, let alone hardly a glance."

"So tell me what's so important that you could only speak with me about." He asked.

This stopped Stiles from talking. He couldn't just tell Derek about his freaky dreams. Plus he didn't want to scare the wolf away and if someone came up to him and said they were having weird sex dreams with him he'd probably call the cops so that was out of the picture so he stated the less embarrassing thing.

"I was bored and wanted to talk with you. Maybe find a way to get back with the pack?" Stiles wondered not even sure how the idea would go about with the wolf.

"Why not talk to Scott?"

"Are you kidding me? I know Scott's the one who came up with the idea and he won't even say hi to me. I'm lucky my dad's been working long hours or else he probably would have been worried about this."

"So why do you think I would help you?" Derek said giving him a blank stare.

"Because Lydia said you didn't mind the idea of having me join the pack and well I don't know. Honestly I was just going to give it my best effort. You're the alpha right. I mean compared to you Scott's nothing but an omega."

"Stiles you know Scott's an alpha, he trying to do what's best for everyone, but I get how that would be hard for you to see." He paused trying to think, "Stiles I can only think of two options to get you into the pack and one is already forbidden because I can't turn you and the other well trust me you won't like it." He stated shoving a giant spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

"What? There's a way! What is it? What?" he asked desperately.

"Stiles no, this is not something you want…" but he was cut short due to Stiles.

"Don't tell me what I want Derek, let me be the judge okay!" he argued.

Derek stared at Stiles now with an intense how-dare-you-talk-to-me-that-way stare. He set down his bowl and began walking close to Stiles. Stiles did the one thing he could which was to back away until he hit the counter and couldn't move anymore as Derek's face was now only inches away from his face.

"There will be pain. I won't lie to you. It will be gross and you'll be exhausted most of the time. Never a moment's peace and no way for a normal life, you even wouldn't be able to have children, but you'll have the pack, forever." Derek said as he pinned Stiles to the counter and only stared harder trying to figure out what was running through the mind of Stiles.

Stiles thought about this offer. It sounded dangerous and a little scary not being able to have kids. He wondered what Derek was going to have to do to him for this experience.

"You have to ask yourself, are you willing to give up your freedom and do whatever it takes for to make it into the pack again?" By now Stiles could feel Derek's breath on him as he swallowed nervously and thought for a little while longer.

It was obvious Derek wanted his answer now and Stiles didn't know if he would be able to meet with him again so there would be only one thing he was questioning now "would I still be able to see my dad?" he asked simple and straight to the point.

Derek only looked directly into Stiles eyes as Stiles began getting lost as he thought back to the many dreams he had had until Derek finally said "once in a while but not all the time."

Stiles took a deep breath closed his eyes for a few seconds opened them and held Derek's stare right back and said "if it means not being alone any longer I'll do anything." He said and then Derek looked a little longer like he was debating about something in his mind and then he kissed Stiles. It was hard and commanding and almost like nothing Stiles had ever dreamed before and then he realized it's a dream. It had to be, Derek Hale was kissing him. Reality didn't get this good, especially for Stiles.

Derek broke first and looked at Stiles almost questioning as if Stiles was going to yell or freak and the only thing Stiles could say is "Really again? Damn I thought this was real. Man I hate my mind. Okay let's get onto it. Make out upstairs or on the couch or do you just want to clear the table?"

Derek looked confused "Wait what?" he asked giving Stiles literally the most quizzical looks he had ever seen Derek have.

"Oh come on don't just stand there are we going to do this or not?" Stiles states.

"Wait we've done this before?" asked Derek a bit more intrigued now.

"Well yeah, I mean just yesterday you were my doctor and you had to take my temperature from my mouth you know, with your _little wolf_" Stiles said giving him a wink. "If anything I'm a bit surprised this happened. I mean to have it start at a convenience store and move to my place seems a little plain than usual, but who knows, my dreams could be running out of imaginary ideas or something." Stiles said with a sigh.

"Stiles, you should probably know, this is not a dream. It's real." Derek said beginning to grin trying not to laugh as Stiles face went from all-knowing-dream mode to what-are-you-talking-about face to Oh-my-fucking-God-what-did-I-just-say look.

"Haha Derek you almost got me with that one." Stiles stated nervously as Derek's cocky grin only furthered Stiles' fear.

"I think I should go crawl under my covers now and never leave. Good night Derek." Stiles said as he began to try to leave failing due to Derek's arms still pinning him against the counter.

"You've dreamt about me, multiple times?" he asked.

"Derek shut up you jerk, what do you know?" began Stiles as Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and deepened the kiss than he had had before as Stiles at first tried to push away but quickly quit when Derek began to growl. Stiles gave in as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and accepted it as the wonderful feeling he had from his dreams.

When they finally broke Stiles had a goofy grin on as they both began trying to breathe a little better.

"So what's this I have to do to become part of the pack again?" asked Stiles trying to focus a little more because his complete virgin mind and body was slowly molding into mush every time Derek seemed to kiss him.

"You have to become my mate." He stated as if it was so simple.

"Wait, I thought werewolves looked for partners who could give them kids and well help find nurturing mothers or something." Stiles said now looking into Derek's eyes as Derek held Stiles there in the same position.

"We look for the one who will be the best for nurturing the pack and well Stiles I don't know anyone who cares so much for this entire pack more than me, but you follow in a close second." He simply put.

"So you just sleep with me and then we're mates or is there something else to it?" Stiles asked now a bit more comfortable with everything.

"There is something we have to do before we mate." Derek stated.

"What's that?" asked Stiles preparing for the worst.

"We have to tell your father. Any under aged mating must be allowed by the minor's father." Derek stated looking at Stiles who began to have a horrified expression.

"My dad, you can't be serious! What about Jackson and Lydia?" Stiles asked a bit tense from the idea of asking his dad to be in a relationship with Derek Hale, a guy he's once arrested.

"Technically they were already mates beforehand and they just told their parents they are dating so it works out about the same, but for us I'm much older and the first time your dad and I met wasn't on the best of terms so…" Derek started.

"That's okay. He knows your innocent now and we just have to gradually show him you're not so bad." stated Stiles.

"And how the Hell are we going to do that?" asked Derek with a glare that stated if you try to make me do anything embarrassing I will kill you.

"Simple. Become my bud. We hang out until I can convince him you aren't bad and then tell him I'm gay. Granted he probably won't appreciate the age difference. How old are you by the way?" asked Stiles now wondering about what sort of relationship he was getting himself into.

Derek sighed knowing this probably wasn't a good thing to do "maybe we shouldn't be together." He stated and looked at Stiles who now looked like Derek had just told him his dad was dead. "Stiles-"

"Don't. Don't say stuff like that. If you're going to get my hopes up and then crush them down then I'd possibly rather be alone. I can't have this be a constant should or shouldn't we I need to know Derek. Do you want to do this or not?" Stiles said with his eyes slightly watering as his voice faded and he looked down to the floor expecting another line of reject that would stab through him like a knife only this was worse because knife wounds healed, but this amount of loneliness was creating a void of sadness that he didn't think he'd ever be able to get out of.

Derek sighed "I didn't mean I'm not going to do this Stiles, I mean maybe we should wait a little till you're older, then maybe your dad would feel better about you dating a 26 year old. That or maybe just have you be with someone else, Isaac maybe or I could find someone else." He replied. "I just don't want this to harm your father's relationship for mine. It's going to be tough enough with the pack and the Argents. I don't want you to become to over burden." He stated now looking at Stiles with a face Stiles hadn't ever seen before on Derek, it seemed more like caring or empathy.

Stiles shook his head, "I can handle the anxiety and the tension between the Argents and the pack, I can even handle my dad because I know he'll get over this eventually, what I can't handle is being alone and feeling like this. I don't want to wait and I don't want anybody else but you."

Derek had to smirk at this, "So it's either me or nothing huh." said Derek now staring into Stiles eyes with a cocky grin.

"Well so far. We'll see after my dad approves." Stiles said with a smile creeping on his face.

Derek just pulled Stiles in and wrapped his arms around Stiles in a hug.

Stiles wasn't sure what to do. Derek Hale was hugging him. What do you do in that situation, but after about a minute Stiles began to lose tension and ease into it. He slowly moved his arms around the alpha and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Time seemed to move slower and Stiles felt content and warm. He hadn't felt that way since his mother held him and it made him happy that Derek could have this effect on him, especially now that they planned to sleep with each other for the rest of their lives.

Soon Derek broke the hug slowly and looked at Stiles who had a content smile, "you give nice hugs, has anyone told you that?" asked Stiles.

"Not since my sister." said Derek giving Stiles a sad smile.

Derek then grabbed his bowl of now soggy cereal and sat down at the table and began eating his dinner again. "What was she like?" asked Stiles generally curious.

Derek smiled again fondly at his thoughts "she was amazing, strong and very self-reliant. As kids she and I used to play tricks on each other. After our parents died we stayed close to one another until finally she decided on trying to find a new pack while I just wandered around, taking in odd end jobs. She was always the one to care for the pack over her own personal agenda. Even after the whole thing with Kate she still stood by my side and tried to make me forgive myself on the whole situation."

"Did you? Ever forgive yourself I mean?" asked Stiles.

"I didn't want to but after Peter killed Kate and I started building my pack I started too." Derek simply put.

"Good!" Stiles said resolutely, "I would have hated having to deal with your moodiness for the rest of my life because Derek it really wasn't your fault and moving on is the best way for that."

Derek just smacked Stiles on the back of his head "eat your food." He stated and Stiles knew that their little happy moment was gone but the comfortable silence while they both ate remained for the rest of the evening.

After about 3 hours of hanging out, which were the greatest hours Stiles had had in months, Derek had to bid Stiles good night "until we've officially mated it would not be wise for me to have your sent around me so I'll be going to wash." Derek stated.

"Good idea. Don't want our plans of you taking my virginity to leak out and be stopped by the evil gang of Dert!" exclaimed Stiles in one of those voices you here on movie trailers.

"Dert? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know." Derek stated as he walked back out to his car and began to drive away.

Not five minutes later Stiles dad drives into the driveway and gets out of his car and walks inside.

"Hey Stiles, how was your night?" asked the Sheriff.

"Really good. Your home early," Said Stiles with a huge smile, because now he knew he wasn't alone and soon he would be back with his friends chasing down bad guys and such.

"Good and yeah ended up getting some time off tonight, but it was the weirdness thing I could have sworn to have just seen Derek Hale driving down the road." His father mentioned.

Stiles eyes widened but thought this could work "actually dad that was him." Stiles stated.

"What?" asked his dad a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, we were just talking. Trust me dad when I say Derek Hale isn't as bad as we both thought. He actually came to apologize to the both of us for the misunderstanding, but because you weren't here he was going to come over sometime later." Stiles said giving his dad an innocent smile.

"Really? Interesting, well okay, but you should still be careful. You never know what that boy could be into."

"Dad he's just a guy with a troubled past, you always try to teach me to look at the good in people right? Well Derek is good in his own way." Stiles said.

"Since when do you listen to me and why are…" Stiles dad shook his head and smiled "never mind I don't want to know what weird thoughts are running through your mind. Just don't get into trouble okay." He said.

"Come on dad, me in trouble, please when do I get into trouble?" asked Stiles and his father gave him a do-you-really-want-me-to-answer-that look.

"Okay well then with that I'll be going up to my room to do some homework and then I'll be going to sleep." said Stiles as he ran upstairs to his room and prepared for the next day tomorrow. He was actually starting to feel excited about going to school or maybe he was just excited to see Derek again, either way the thought really seemed a bit off to Stiles. School and Derek, had his life really come to this wretched state?


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note~

Okay, so there was some questions from my last chapter that I would like to straighten out before going any further.

First off are Stiles and his mating business to rejoin the pack. Scott is worried about Stiles' safety; the whole pack is worried about Stiles safety. Being on the sidelines or the brains of the operation is a way to keep Stiles safe, but Scott's worried that Stiles might run out in the middle of a fight again or even possibly get harmed by other werewolves trying to break apart the pack. Just look at what happened when Gerard Argent kidnapped and beat up Stiles without a second thought. It's not like it's the first time Stiles has gotten hurt and if he remains in the pack they all worry it won't be their last.

Next is just to be clear since people didn't catch the whole Argents working with wolves thing the Argents have held some rules over who can be turned and who can't and if Scott or Derek or any one breaks those rules then the wolves are free game for hunters. The first rule is the change must happen on the person's own free will. Next the person must be over the age of 18 which Stiles is not yet. Third the person must have little to no family left and should be tested by the Argents in different scenarios so they can deduct if the person can or can't be turned. The Argents have already secretly done these tests and have agreed with the wolves not to change Stiles. Those are just some rules and yeah… There.

The next question involves Scott and his alpha state. I guess that's a little questionable, but if you must know a reason, I will make a prequel to allow a little more in depth thinking of why Scott's an alpha and why the Argents are so willing to help him and Derek now.

To lead into the other question of why Derek has to listen to what Scott says, he doesn't. Derek and Scott has joined their own powers to defeat the alphas, I will be getting more into their relationship in the future so I can't say too much but know that Derek is only agreeing with Scott so the pack doesn't break apart like from season two.

Lastly was a question about Stiles and his dad. Derek wanted an answer about Stiles decision. It sounded dark and Stiles hadn't asked Derek what the thing Stiles had to do to rejoin the pack. From the way Derek was saying, "Having to give up his freedom" and all that reminded Stiles of prison or something and if he couldn't see his dad there was no way he would do it. It was the one thing holding him back and once Derek told him he could Stiles said yes willingly without any question on what he would have to do.

Haha Sorry for making this so confusing. I really didn't mean to and I'll try to make that prequel ASAP! Thanks for your comments and favorites and I'll try really hard to post weekly!


	6. Chapter 5

The next day Stiles was sure to scrub at least one layer of skin off in his shower to avoid the scent of Derek to be smelt by any other werewolves. This was a charade that he had to keep up and so far things were looking up for him. He came to school and nothing seemed different and now was the huge test to make sure everything worked out.

Stiles walked right next to the group of werewolves hanging just outside of school today. He made notice not to look to nervous and tried to bring his heart beat down to _only_ a hundred beats per second.

Everything was going really well for him. None of the wolves even looked up until he accidently tripped over his own feet and landed on the ground scraping his hands as he caught himself. Of course there were some stupid students who laughed but the Dert gang just looked and turned away like it didn't even happen. They didn't even ask if he was okay and that pissed him off.

Stiles got up with a light pink tint on his cheeks and began walking into school. It was one thing to ignore him so he didn't get involved in wolfy activity, but to ignore him after he fell without even giving him a second glance. He began to think 'maybe I shouldn't get involved with Dert. If they're going to treat me like trash then why bother?'

That's when Derek popped into his head and he sighed. He liked Derek. He liked how Derek actually tried to help him and he actually liked the thought of kissing him because the alpha could kiss and it made him actually a little happy to finally have someone who's actually interested in having him.

'I mean Derek could have anyone,' he thought 'you know who likes dark, broody guys, but Derek was choosing him as his mate and was actually going to work hard to make it happen.' Stiles felt almost excited to finally be accepted as Derek's mate just because he would have someone there for the rest of his life, unless Derek died, but Stiles decided not to think too hard on the harsh reality of life.

Granted Stiles admitted it was nerve wracking. Stiles had always pictured his life with a couple kids, a beautiful wife and a home with a dog named Sparky. It was a little picture perfect but it was a dream that Stiles wished he had, but he didn't see how that was possible, not with being in a gay relationship.

He was planning on a life with an alpha werewolf, whose idea of a house was a burned up mansion in the middle of the forest and an idea of a pet was a new beta in his pack that should be considered a family, but in Stiles' point of view they weren't the best functioning group of people.

The one thing they all seemed to be really good at was avoiding any contact with Stiles, literally. When Stiles went to class they all seemed to not even look at him. Lunch time was no issue either. And when lacrosse practice happen Jackson, Scott and Isaac had avoided even touching him while playing their little scrimmage game. The whole situation was getting ridiculous and frankly very tiring.

Stiles got home around 6 and went to his room to drop off his backpack when he opened the door and there was Derek laying on his bed and it reminded him of his dream, only he wasn't leashed up and almost naked. He began to feel his blood begin to rush down as he suddenly snapped out of it and thought of other things like chemistry and Mr. Harris which stopped all dirty thoughts right in their destructive path of arousing.

Derek looked up at Stiles and then he looked confused. "You don't smell like me?"

Stiles was a little weirded out by the question Derek had just made. "Am I supposed to?" he asked back getting a little defensive.

"Well after yesterday I thought there would be a little bit of my scent on you, but there's nothing." He stated.

"Oh yeah, I practically scrubbed a layer of skin off in order to not be caught by any of the wolves at school. We are in the clear." Stiles said giving the alpha a smile, but then Derek didn't look very happy.

"You don't have to do that. In fact I want you to start smelling a little like me every day. I don't want anyone else getting the idea they can come on to you." He said as if his word was final and Stiles was going to follow him like his betas.

"But wouldn't that alarm everyone about us?" asked Stiles a little confused. Derek left the night before to clean off his scent right? What about himself. Didn't he need to watch out how he smelt?

"Like I said Stiles I'll worry about that. You just focus on school or practice and I'll take care of everything. Oh your dad said it was cool for me to eat over right?" asked Derek still leaving Stiles a little confused.

"Yeah I believe so. I don't see why not. But what do you mean when you say don't worry about that? I don't understand-"

"Stiles all you have to know is I've got this covered-"

"I don't think so Derek, what is going on?"

"Fine you really want to know?" Derek asked a bit infuriated.

"Yes. Why else would I ask?" replied Stiles.

"You're my mate and you do what I tell you too. That's why you don't have to worry about it so there."

"So there? Derek what kind of answer is that? Aren't we both each other's mates? Shouldn't that mean equal partnership?" asked Stiles getting a little pissed at Derek. He didn't have to be such a jerk about this whole situation.

"Look without me you wouldn't even have this option of being accepted back into the pack so just listen to what I say and I _might_ let your insubordination off without a warning, now come here and let me put some of my scent on you" Derek growled while starting to move towards Stiles who only backed away out of Derek's reach. "Stiles what are you doing?"

"Where the Hell do you get off speaking like that to me. You were the one who brought this entire option up. Now you think you can control me by threatening me with or without joining the pack. I thought we had covered this last night Derek. We both wouldn't let things in the way of this plan. If you want out-" Stiles began, but Derek leapt forward and grabbed Stiles crushing him against the wall as he glared daggers in Stiles' eyes. Stiles started feeling even more upset then before. Why was Derek acting like this and why did he have to control Stiles? Was he that insecure to think Stiles would just not listen to him and harm the pack in some way?

"It's not about control over you" Derek said, "It's about you trusting me. If you can't trust me then why bother even considering you back in the pack." He paused for a few seconds, "Your dad's coming home, I'll be leaving." And with that Derek grabbed his leather jacket and left out the door. Derek started to drive off when Stiles' dad pulled into the driveway.

Stiles was a little confused as to what just happened but cleared his face and put on a smile for his dad who was walking through the front door.

"Hey dad! Have a good day?" he asked as his dad walked in confused.

"Derek Hale just left our driveway and waved to me. Is there something going on that I should know about?" he asked looking around and eyeing his son a bit too closely.

"No dad, Derek stopped by to see you but sadly he's been called away on business elsewhere. He'll come by later this week or next to have dinner. Don't worry I invited him." Stiles said. "Now if you excuse me I've got homework and then some monsters to kill in my video game." He finished with while leaving his dad still a little confused but the sheriff shrugged it off still tired from his work.

Stiles ran up to his room opened the door and closed it behind him. His heart was beating over 100 miles per minute and his thoughts were wandering. Did Derek not trust him? Did he just ruin his chance to ever get back with the pack because he questioned Derek and his stupid scenting process?

Why was it so important to him for Stiles to smell like Derek but not vice versa? Were there different rules and if so why not just explain all the rules to him so he wouldn't give Derek such a hard time in the future, unless Derek thought if he said the rules Stiles would want to break them and go against Derek in some way, which was stupid, why would Stiles want to inflict pain on himself knowing Derek would pummel him if he in Derek's words was insubordinate, he wasn't a masochist, even if he was subjecting himself for a lifetime to be with Derek. Granted that would make more sense with the whole masochist/sadist point of view. The relationship would be Derek the obvious sadist who threw small boys against walls and Stiles the hidden masochist who loves it when big bad wolves push him a little too hard.

But that wasn't the point right now. Stiles just harmed his one and only chance to not only return to his friends, but also get his life back to its happy go lucky stage where everything seemed in balance. Stiles just prayed that Derek returns to him, and if he ever does, he would beg for forgiveness and do as many trust exercises Derek wanted him to if it meant getting the wolf to forgive him.

Stiles could hardly sleep that night and when he did he had a dream, a dream that felt like a nightmare.

Stiles found himself in the woods. It was night time and the darkness was practically blinding other than the little light from the moon piercing through the trees. It wasn't windy but the light breeze that crossed him burned his bare skin and he realized he didn't have a shirt on. In fact all he had on was a pair of boxers as he began to walk in a direction. He didn't know where he was and nothing seemed familiar.

He then stopped as he saw a dark shadow fly by his front. Stiles decided to turn around and walk the opposite direction and then there was another and soon the dark shadows drew closer from all sides and Stiles began panicking. He tried screaming but no noises came from his mouth. Soon the shadows stood in seeing distance as Stiles recognized all of the wolves minus Derek surrounding him.

Stiles sighed in relief as he smiled at everyone, but they started snarling at him and glaring. Their teeth were bared while Boyd and Erica grabbed Stiles to hold him down, Stiles began to fear again. Why would his friends do this to him? He thought and then Scott moved forward and was now in front of him. "Don't look at me, these weren't my instructions." Scott said smirking as he turned to look at the last shadow that walked into the light which was Derek as he just glared.

"Kill him." He stated.

"With pleasure." Said Scott and with that Scott raised his clawed hand and brought it down on Stiles and then Stiles awoke sitting up in a sweat.

"What the hell?" Stiles said as he collapsed back on his back. That felt so real. His dreams had gone from loving Derek to Derek killing him. Is that what's going to happen in his relationship? It was beginning to get very confusing for Stiles so he decided to ignore his now wandering thoughts and take a shower. It was 5 in the morning and even though he was tired there was no way he was going to get back to sleep.

Amazingly at school today Ms. Warble talked to him in an actual conversation and he even ended up making some friends with some other members in lacrosse who sat with him at lunch and they joked around a bit. Stiles almost forgot about Derek and the pack, only he didn't. It especially didn't help when all he had to do is look two tables away and there was Scott and everyone joking around just the same.

Just looking at the scene made him feel fake around the group of boys talking and when Scott accidently looked over and their eyes met Stiles dream popped back in his mind and chills ran down his spine and he turned away quickly hoping the feeling would end, which it didn't but Stiles could live in denial.

That night Derek didn't come by the house. When Stiles was about to go to bed the dream flashed in his mind and he decided sleep was over rated and decided to go on his computer for a little while. Finally around two Stiles was about to pass out so he went to his bed and fell asleep once more but this time without a dream. It was just dark. Stiles could live with darkness, just as long Scott didn't try to kill him again.

The next day the same thing just about happened but this time without the look from Scott. Derek didn't show up as well which made Stiles worry even more. By one in the morning Stiles didn't feel like being on the computer anymore so he laid down on his bed and just got lost in the sea of thoughts that washed over his mind. They started flooding him completely till he was drowning and then he began wishing someone; anyone would come and save him from the overwhelming contemplations that didn't look like it would stop.

All of the sudden Stiles window opened. Stiles glanced over seeing the illuminating figure of Derek crawling through it. "Derek?"

"Stiles you're awake?" he asked questioningly. "Or did I wake you?"

"I was awake. So your back?" he asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah" Derek said and cleared his throat, "I wanted to say your right." He paused while Stiles was completely shocked. "And it was wrong of me to say those things to you. I guess… I was upset you called me out on my shit, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me and you still want to be my mate."

"Hang on Derek let me turn on the light" Stiles said while going over to his lamp and turning it on.

"Wait Stiles don't-" began Derek but got caught off as he turned his face away from Stiles with a hand over his face.

Stiles looked at the alpha and noticed the light red tint across his cheeks. "Derek, are you blushing?" asked Stiles as he began to crack a smile.

"Shut up." He said and turned to glare at Stiles but then it dropped. "Stiles?" he asked.

"Hey don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said as he smiled back. "I was only joking."

"No, why are you crying?" Derek asked as Stiles looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" as he reached up to his face and touched the wet lines down his cheeks. "Well that's weird." Stiles said, but as he tried to wipe them away more came and soon it was like the wall of a damn had broken and tears just flowed out.

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Stiles. "What's wrong?" he asked as gently as he could.

Stiles laughed while he hiccupped on his sobs "I don't know."

After about 5 minutes of standing there Derek managed to sit Stiles on his bed and went to grab him some tissues. "I don't have any tissues… but there TP in the bath-" but he was cut off as Derek grabbed a box that had magically appeared on his desk and handed one to Stiles.

Stiles made a loud and obnoxious blowing noise and then threw the tissue at the trash, missing it. "Do you want to explain to me why you were crying in your room in the dark?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking and everything started to overwhelm me and I thought you were mad at me and I thought I lost you and I-I just thought you were never going to come back to me." As the tears starting to accumulate in his eyes and Derek just sat next to him again as he grabbed Stiles and had him lean against his chest.

"Don't worry about crying. If you need me all you have to do is tell me and I'll come. I promise." He whispered at the end and Stiles clutched his shirt and began crying again.

"I was so scared of being alone again." He said now practically in Derek's lap.

Derek took Stiles and pulled his legs around him while he soothingly rubbed Stiles back. "You aren't alone. I'd never leave you alone okay?"

Stiles just nodded and Derek pulled Stiles back. "You feeling a little better or do you need to cry some more?" he asked, wiping away Stiles tear stained cheeks.

"Yeah. I think I need to wash my face." He said giving Derek a small smile.

"Are you kidding me, you look great! Red-blotch-ness with snot dribbling down your nose is a good look for you. You should wear it more often." And with that Stiles smacked Derek in the head and jumped off him to go rinse his face off.

"There is that better?" asked Stiles as he walked back out to the room.

"Damn I'm gonna miss that look." said Derek with a small smile slipping onto his face while Stiles glowered at him.

"Ha ha, mister. Go ahead and laugh. Make fun of me, but don't blame me when you're looking for sex and I'm not willing to contribute. Then we'll see whose laughing." Stiles said with a beat that attitude.

Derek stood and began walking to Stiles "You think I'll be the one begging for sex?" he asked looking amused, like Stiles had just said the most funniest thing Derek's ever heard of.

"Of course, I'll be the one to have restraint." Stiles started as Derek only came closer.

"Ha" Derek laughed out. He then leaned into Stiles ear and whispered "you'll be on your knees begging for me to enter you." he said while breathing a little into his ear, making Stiles shiver and then Derek smirked as he moved back.

Stiles was the one blushing now while Derek walked back to Stiles bed and jumped on it. "Are you coming?" he asked while tapping the mattress.

Stiles blinked, "I thought you needed my dad's permission to… you know." Stiles asked motioning to the bed.

Derek held his amused look and raised an eyebrow, "All I was saying was that we could talk a little. What kind of naughty thoughts are you thinking Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles blush only deepened and put on a pouty face "Shut up Derek" he whined.

Derek chuckled a little and tapped the bed again "Get over here."

Stiles smiled and walked over to the bed and crawled on the twin, squishing himself a bit against Derek. "Sorry about your shirt, it's a little wet from snot and tears." He said.

"It's fine. Here if it bothers you so much" Derek went and took off his shirt. Stiles fading blush returned full force as his ears turned bright red along with his cheeks. "Sorry, does this make you uncomfortable?" Derek asked now looking at Stiles who was looking at Derek's well-sculpted body.

Without thinking he took his hand and placed it on Derek's chest. Derek raised his eyebrows but didn't pull away. Stiles gently moved his hand down over Derek's peck to his six-pack as he traced each ab with his index finger.

Derek watched Stiles face that was now more enthralled then embarrassed as he placed his entire hand on Derek's abdomen gaining confidence as he slid it back up over Derek's peck to his neck. Stiles slid his hand in Derek's hair feeling the soft hairs tickling his hand as Stiles' eyes fell upon Derek's intense stare.

"Sorry." Stiles managed to breath out "Didn't mean to suddenly-" but was cut off by Derek moving his head in and kissing Stiles. It was a chaste kiss but it felt more meaningful then any kiss Derek had ever given him.

"I'm gonna go, but I'll be back tomorrow. Tell your father that I'll be staying for dinner. He'll be there right?" Derek asked breaking away from Stiles who was now smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah he should be. I'll cook up something good. Anything in particular you want?" asked Stiles to the wolf who snorted.

"You're cooking?" he asked.

Stiles scoffed and looked offended, "You bet your ass Mister Wolfman. And I'm a pretty damn good one too." He returned to Derek's comment.

"I'll be the judge of that." Derek stated getting up and flung his shirt over his shoulder while he walked to the window sill, he was about to leave but he stopped "steak sounds good with grilled potatoes, if you can manage that." He said with a sly smile.

"Sure and just you wait. Prepare yourself for a treat. Come over at 5 and I'll have it ready."

Derek nodded and stepped outside but before he closed the window he stopped and looked in "I lied Stiles," and Stiles looked at him confused "you look a lot better with a smile on." Stiles blushed again as Derek winked at him and closed the window and disappeared.

Stiles' looked over to the clock which stated it was now 2:30 as he fell back on his bed. Just 14.5 hours and he would be able to see Derek again and all he could think was I hope it passes by quickly. He turned the light off and went to bed, dreaming about tomorrows dinner date with Derek and his dad.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day Stiles could hardly contain his excitement. Tonight was when his dad was going to meet Derek without hopefully needing to put on handcuffs and soon Derek would be considered Stiles _friend_ and then they could move towards a closer relationship and then boom. Stiles and Derek would be lifelong mates and Stiles would be able to return to the pack.

Even though Stiles was super excited he couldn't help but feel nervous about this whole thing. What if his dad didn't like Derek? What if Derek didn't like his dad? What if Derek didn't like his dad so therefore didn't like him and told him they couldn't be mates which meant no pack recognition for Stiles which also meant Stiles alone forever? The horror of realizing just how much this dinner was to Stiles future completely hit him like a ton of bricks and he soon found himself extremely wigged the rest of the day.

Even when Ms. Warble smile and said hi to Stiles for the first time made Stiles jump a foot in the air as he yelled out "I'm going to be alone forever!" which left the entire class room to look at Stiles like he was weird (which he is) and he even saw Scott and Isaac looking at him questionably as they tried to shrug it off and continue on their work. Stiles apologized to Emma (Ms. Warble) and sat back down and tried to focus on his school work.

Stiles managed to make it home without getting into anymore awkward situations and right when he thought he was in the clear he walked in and his dad was standing on the other side of the doorway which freaked Stiles out by surprise as he slammed the door closed in front of him.

"Stiles?"

Stiles was outside on his porch, his back against the door as he answered, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" his dad asked his eccentric son.

Stiles who still hadn't moved replied "You know it's a really nice day. Sometimes one just needs to take a moment and enjoy nature."

"Sure. Whatever you say?" his dad said while continuing back to whatever he was doing.

Stiles waited a minute outside calming his heart before opening the door and walking into his house. He walked to the dining table where his dad sat looking through some papers and sipped something that looked like juice in a coffee mug.

"Finally listening to me on drinking healthier things I see." Stiles said aloud.

He walked over to the coffee pot which was half full of red liquid. "It's kind of hard not to when your son made juice in the coffee pot without your permission. Just what were you thinking?"

"Oh saw this video called Hot Kool Aid on youtube so I figured it would be better than coffee. What do you think?" he asked while grabbing a glass for himself.

"Not one of your finest ideas but I suppose it did stop me from making coffee. Just don't make it a habit got it?" his dad asked in an authoritative tone.

"I don't know… This could be good for us." He began but the look on his father's face stated if he didn't have morning coffee tomorrow Stiles wasn't gonna live for very long. "Haha just kidding." Stiles said with a scared laugh.

"So Derek Hale is coming over for dinner?" his dad asked as he continued with his papers changing the subject.

"Yeah, he'll be around at 5. We are having steak, potatos and green beans with a salad on the side." Stiles said proud of himself.

"Sounds good, but isn't this a little much for just a guy who your apologizing too?" he asked Stiles.

"What? No, plus it's our first dinner together in a long while. It will be good to eat with one another." Replied Stiles

"Want me to grill them?" his dad offered.

"NO!" Stiles accidently yelled, his dad looking up at his son questioningly "I was going to. It's your night off. Relax, take a load off." Stiles said with a smile.

The last time Stiles' dad grilled he ended up over cooking the hamburgers and he was basically eating charcoal that night. After that Stiles realized his dad was normally too busy to cook so he ended up taking over the choir and at first it was a little hard but he ended up liking it.

"If you say so, I'm not complaining." Stiles dad answered while returning to his papers.

"So what are you working on?" said Stiles.

"Just finishing up a few reports so I don't have to deal with them later."

"That's my dad, the non-procrastinator. I'm so proud!" Stiles said while wiping away fake imaginary tears.

"Sure…" his dad continued with as he went back to work. "Dinner sounds like you're trying to impress Derek though. Not that I'm complaining but is there a reason your being so nice to this boy?" his dad asked.

"Well actually dad Derek is my friend and well I just want him to feel welcome here." Stiles stated while starting to do the dishes.

"He's a friend? When did this happen? How does Scott feel about this?" his dad asked.

"For one dad Scott isn't the boss of me and my relationships and Derek and I have been hanging out for a while. He's nice and cool and you will see that if you give him a chance. So dad I want you on your best behavior tonight for dinner." Stiles thought it would be better to just tell his dad now that Derek was a friend. Hopefully it would make dinner less stressful.

"I wasn't saying he wasn't a good guy. It's good that you're making more friends even though they are older and a little…"

"Come on dad don't judge before you meet him." Stiles complained.

"Not judging, just an observation that he gets into trouble, quite often and what about Scott? Haven't seen him around lately."

"Oh well Scott's been all other Allison but it's cool. We hang at school and at practice and just so you know Derek is only in trouble because he has wrong place at the wrong time syndrome. Not his fault."

"Well still I would hate for your relationship with Scott be replaced with Derek. You and Scott have been closer then brothers so it would be nice to know he's still around." Stiles' dad said.

Stiles continued to do the dishes as he mumbled "so would I" and he quietly finished and dried his hands to go do some laundry before starting the grill to heat it up.

After finishing the laundry Stiles prepared the meat and through them on the barbeque. He then sautéed the potatoes with garlic, butter and a little bit of chili pepper for taste all while running back and forth from the steaks that were perfectly cooking. Stiles took them off when they had just a little pink in the center. He then steamed the beans and cut up the lettuce with some peppers and cucumbers.

Luckily by this time Stiles' dad had finished his reports and was now chilling on the couch watching a baseball game like every true American cop would. Stiles grabbed three plates and three glasses with the appropriate amount of silverware as he set his table for the first time in a while since the two had company.

He even folded three napkins and placed them under the spoon and knife on the left side of the plate and arranged the food around to compliment the setup of dishes.

His dad walked in "Wow, you really weren't kidding about impressing this guy. Why are you trying so hard for a _friend_? Is it that important that we sit at the table all awkwardly?" the Sheriff asked.

"Yes dad! He'll be here soon so will you not pick at the food and just go sit on the couch while I go change my shirt. I spilt some stuff on it." said Stiles as he whisked his dad out of the kitchen.

His dad sighed "if he's not here at five don't blame me for not waiting." He simply stated looking at the clock that stated 2 minutes till five.

Stiles began washing up, going to the restroom and fixing his jeans a little while pulling on another shirt but finding it too casual for this event. He started looking through his shirts trying to find the right one while the doorbell rang. "Dad can you get that?" he called out from his room.

His dad looked at the clock seeing that it was exactly five. He walked over and opened the door as he raised his eyebrows. "Derek so good to see you. Come on in." he said while moving out of the way. "You look good." He said.

Derek nodded back while he walked over the threshold "Thank you and you look pretty good too. Was I late?" Derek asked.

"No actually right on time. Stiles is just changing his shirt. Hey Stiles Derek's here. Can we start dinner now?" he called out.

"Just a minute." The two men heard from the second floor.

"Well back to the game." stated the sheriff as he walked back to his TV.

"Who's playing?" asked Derek.

"Giants and Cardinals. Just passing the time. You like baseball?" he asked.

"Yeah, I used to play but after my parents died I stopped. I used to be pretty good but now I just watch it on occasion." Derek answered.

"That's interesting. I never knew that about you. So who do you normally root for?" asked Stiles' dad.

"I don't really have a preferred team, but I have a tendency to follow the Dodgers quite a bit though. They've been doing really good this season."

The sheriff nods in agreement and then he sees two minutes had passed and Stiles still wasn't down "Stiles what's taking so long?"

"One moment gosh, don't have a freaking cow." said the boy as he skipped down the stairs. He was wearing a nice solid light blue button up shirt with a black tie and a nice pair of slacks. Stiles put on a happy smile seeing his dad and Derek seemingly getting along and it felt like a weight had been lifted from Stiles not so broad shoulders when comparing them to Derek's.

"Wow Derek you look good" he said as he looked Derek up and down. Derek had a pair of form fitting black jeans and a pressed white button up shirt with a few unbuttoned at the top just enough to see his v-neck undershirt.

"Thanks." He said with a smirk "since you were making such a big deal earlier when we talked I figured why not dress up a bit for the occasion." He replied.

Stiles smiled back "so what were you two talking about?"

"Baseball" Derek answered.

"Yeah looks like Derek's a Dodger fan." stated the sheriff with a smile.

"Really I didn't know that." said Stiles looking at Derek kind of stunned. Who would guess the alpha would have such a normal interest outside of battle plans and pack building exercises.

Derek just shrugged and said "Something smells good shall we eat?" he asked.

"I agree whole heartedly." said Stile's dad as they all made their way to the dining table.

The two men sat while Stiles made his way around the table and opened the oven that had the steaks of the meal still hot and fresh from cooking them earlier. He set the food on the table and sat down on the other side of his dad across from Derek and he smiled.

"So shall we say grace?" asked the sheriff trying to move the awkward situation along.

"Why? We never say grace? Granted we never eat together either." Said Stiles as his dad smacked the back of his head.

"I'll say it and then we can eat." The sheriff said as he grabbed hold of Stiles left hand and Derek's awkward right hand and bowed his head. Derek then reached over the table to grab Stiles hand. Stiles slid his hand into Derek's and felt his rough palm strongly cup his and they followed suit in bowing their heads.

"Thank you lord for this food and company. I hope this new friendship with Derek will be a good thing and I hope Stiles doesn't get into too much trouble. Thank you again. Amen." He said while breaking the hands apart and began dishing out food.

"So Derek have a job?" Stiles dad began.

"Not yet, no. I'm looking though." He replied as he continued to dish his food out.

"I'd say come to work at the police station, but we're already tight with money and we had to lay someone off 2 weeks ago. Sorry but you'll find something. Where are you staying?" sheriff asked.

"With an old family friend, Dr. Deaton. He was nice enough to open up a place until I get back on my feet." Derek assured Stiles dad as he took his first bite of the meat.

He paused. He began to chew slowly as he turned to look at the Sheriff who began smiling at Derek and Stiles who had a pure I-told-you-so look with a cocky smile.

"So Derek, how's the steak?" asked Stiles.

Derek finished chewing and swallowed, he grabbed his water that was already out and took a sip. "You made that?" he asked skeptical.

"I offered to but my boy has a knack for baking and cooking, just like his mother." Said the sheriff as he smiled fondly to his son.

"Well it was good." Said Derek.

"Good? Just good? Come on Derek tell me one person who can cook a better steak then that." Stiles challenged Derek.

He paused to think "okay maybe it was better than good alright?"

Stiles smirked "So you admit I'm a great cook?"

Derek sighed knowing Stiles wouldn't ever drop it until he admitted it "yes Stiles you're a great cook. Thank you." And he continued eating his delicious food.

Stiles smiled and the three of them continued talking and eating for the next hour as Mr. Stilinski got to know Derek better and even Stiles learned some things about Derek.

"Tell me something about your family, I only met your father three times and your mother once." The sheriff requested.

"Dad that's a little personal isn't it." Said Stiles sharply trying to get his dad to lay off.

"No its fine" said Derek as he began "My dad was strong, you could almost say the leader of the entire house and always put the family first. He had his own way of living and always acted honorable and dignified, even if he didn't want to. He was a man I could look up too and even though I disagreed with some of his views he still had a way of making me realize that I need my family. I still feel that way even now." Derek said as he took a drink of water.

"And your mother?" the Sheriff asked.

Derek smiled softly. It was a smile Stiles had never seen on Derek's face before and he felt his heart pull on his chest as he slowly remembered his own mother.

"Beautiful. Nurturing. She always knew how you felt and what was needed to be said to make you move on and push forward. She was everyone's mother and she practically led the entire family through my father. If she walked into a room all eyes would be on her and every one would do whatever she asked because well no one wanted to be forced to miss one of her meals. Whenever my father and I would get into fights, she would comfort me and tell me that he was only trying to look out for me and then she would hug me and her scent was like pine needles. I loved it." Derek became silent as he zoned off looking down at his plate.

"She sounds amazing. They both do. I think they would be proud of you Derek." Said the Sheriff.

Derek smiled at the Sheriff "That was actually the first time I talked about them since their deaths. It was nice. What was your wife like?" he asked.

Mr. Stilinski looked down at his plate and cleared his throat. Derek turned to Stiles who looked like Derek said nothing, but his eyes turned darker and less life like. "If it's too uncomfortable then you don't have to say…" started Derek but the sheriff cut him off.

"She was incredible. Mostly only cared about others and whenever she was selfish it was more with attention than any material objects. She worked hard even though I told her she didn't have too, but she wanted to. She liked sharing all the responsibilities of the household with me. She always smiled, just like Stiles. He reminds me so much of her. She got into trouble all the time but that was more out of mischievousness than anything else. She was unique, one of a kind and no one will ever be able to replace her." He said solemnly.

Derek nodded in agreement and looked to Stiles "She sounds remarkable." He stated.

There was a silent pause before Stiles continued "That's an understatement. She was crazy and fun and adventurous and never tried to bring down anyone." Stiles began to look extremely happy as he began describing his mother, "She gave off this feeling of pure non-judgment which only drew people towards her. If she was ever disappointed in you though it would feel like a ton of bricks just landed right on top of you and she always knew how to control you just by looking at you. Like she could send you a subconscious message that said clean your room or go do your homework. She would also do pranks with me against everyone. Dad, Scott, even Melissa! The list is endless and so are the amount of pranks and her favorite holiday was April Fools. Once she spent the entire day doing nothing to us. Dad and I were so scared and at the end of the day we begged her to just trick us and she gave us a kiss on the cheek and said Happy April Fool's day and went to sleep. It was hilarious!" Stiles said while beginning to laugh.

His dad also chuckled from the memory and then they talked a little bit more about life with their families before each one's horrible demise and for once Stiles felt a little closer to Derek as the two men walked to the next room to watch some more of the game while Stiles did the dishes.

After a while Derek walked back into the kitchen as he leaned against the back of the counter while Stiles dried his hands. "So how's it going with my dad?" he asked quietly.

"I think really well. How was I at dinner?" he asked.

"Great! I don't think it could've been any better."

"So I didn't completely mess up after asking about your mom?" he asked the boy.

"No it was nice to talk about her once again. It's been a really long time since my dad and I have done that so thanks." Stiles said while giving the alpha a smile.

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles cheek. "I'll leave now but thank you for inviting me over." He whispered in Stiles ear and then left the kitchen as Stiles followed.

"Have a good night sir." Said Derek as he held his hand out to the sheriff.

"I will and you be safe driving back home." He said after standing and taking Derek's hand giving him a firm grip.

Derek walked out the door and drove off in his car to head home.

"So what did you think?" Stiles asked his now sitting father.

"Your right. He is a good kid and I wouldn't mind him over again for dinner if you wanted to invite him again." He answered.

"Really? SWEET!" said Stiles as he did a mini jump of happiness in the air.

"I just have a question for you."

"What? Go ahead I'll answer anything you want." Said Stiles smiling at his father.

"When did you two start dating?" he asked as Stiles face dropped to a oh-my-fucking-God expression of fear.

"You knew?" he asked innocently.

"Yep, so are you going to answer the question or should I wait till I see Derek again to ask him?"

"Well" started Stiles as he rubbed his arm nervously. "It's a long story." He finally got out.

"I've got all night." The sheriff said as he motioned Stiles to sit down.

Stiles took a deep breath as he got ready for one Hell of an explanation to a father that didn't know half of what went down in his whole town. This was going to get interesting.


	8. Chapter 7

Stiles and his dad sat in a now silent living room his father waiting patiently for Stiles to start explaining and Stiles was trying to think, nerves getting the better of him. He didn't even think he could tell his dad about the werewolves. Clearly that would be bad to start with so he decided to tell his dad about Scott.

"Scott stopped being my friend."

"What? When did this happen and what does it have to do with Derek?" his father said looking skeptical about everything now.

Stiles took a breather thinking about the next words coming out of his mouth. He prayed his brain to mouth filter was on his side tonight. "Derek and Scott are friends. Like almost best friends and Scott started thinking maybe hanging with Derek was making him more popular in school so he thought I might possibly lower his rep but it turns out Derek might actually like me more than Scott knew and so now we're trying to start a relationship in secret so Scott doesn't try to stop us." Stiles said all at once.

His dad looked at his again skeptically "Scott thought being cool was more important than his friendship with you?"

"Okay no he didn't. I said that wrong, look just know Scott isn't as close to me as he used to and Derek really likes me and I like him and want to date him so will you please allow me to date him?" Stiles said practically begging his dad.

Stiles dad rubbed his face with his hand and looked at Stiles pleading face. "Look Stiles I'm not going to deny yours and Derek's relationship, just don't have sex with him until your 18. I want both of you to be following the law accordingly. As for Scott I don't care what it takes but I don't want to hear about you two not being friends so fix it. I know he's too important to you to let any relationship get in the way of you two alright?" the sheriff said authoritatively.

"No problem dad!" Stiles said hugging his dad and then running up stairs. Stiles shut his door quickly and took a breath. He almost told him, he had almost told his dad everything, without even conversing with Derek about it. What was so much worse is how much more pressured he was to be about telling his dad about this. He wished he could talk to Scott about well everything, his and Derek's sudden courtship, his loneliness for his friends almost being outweighed by his excitement for his first and only official relationship and then Stiles stopped.

This was his only relationship for the rest of his life. He and Derek, together until death do them part but who knows, Derek might come back to haunt him in the afterlife or pop up like Peter and yelled surprise right before Stiles moves on. He really needed someone to talk to that wasn't his dad, who knew more about relationships and someone to be unabashedly helpful in giving him advice and then he thought if only mom was here.

He sat on his bed and looked at his hands as if they could solve all his problems by just staring at them. Stiles them went over to his phone and dialed Scott's number. After the first 2 rings the phone clicked and Scott's voice was on the other side "Stiles you shouldn't be calling me." He stated clearly annoyed by how Stiles just couldn't let go of a friendship he had had so close once with the boy. Evidently Scott had moved on though with the harsh stab of his words were to Stiles.

"Relax okay I just need some help with reinforcing my dad that we aren't not friends anymore or else bad shit is going to go down. I'm sure sitting in my room for a few hours this weekend isn't going to be that bad? Heck we could even ride to my dad work and drop off a meal to him and go our separate ways just to show him we still hang even though we don't." Stiles spit out now more upset then he was supposed to feel after this call. Scott had turned into a bigger douche than Jackson was which was a feat Stiles thought would be impossible for the guy. He just prayed Scott would willingly do this for him so his dad didn't have a conniption fit over Stiles lack of friend on friend action as of late.

Scott was quiet for a while which only made Stiles more upset "Look its only for a few fucking minutes Scott God, my dad's only going to go all interrogation on all our asses if you don't so if you want less of a fucking mess just suck it up and pretend for five fucking minutes that we're the closest fucking people in the entire world so my dad can get some fucking peace." Stiles said trying not to yell so his dad wouldn't hear his blatantly pissed off voice.

"Fine this weekend, I'll drop by for an hour." Scott said finally. Stiles might even have heard the guilt laced in Scott's tone but he ignored it not needing to pity his friend who evidently didn't want much more to do with him anymore.

Stiles almost agreed and then remembered the scenting Derek did all around his house. That would be a dead giveaway and as much as Stiles wanted to rub this in Scott's face he couldn't risk this blowing up and ruining this terrifyingly amazing future Stiles and Derek were planning out, so quickly Stiles changed "You know actually my dad has a couple of hours to spare on Saturday, we could meet out for lunch at Beacon Dinner like we used to when we were kids. Just for an hour and then I could state I was spending the night at your place and we could part ways."

It was almost silent except for Scott's breath on the other end "Where would you go?" Scott asked and Stiles could definitely hear the confused tone Scott had for Stiles new found bed at someone else's place.

"Honestly Scott I don't see how that concerns you." Stiles retorted with an icy tone that would make Lydia so proud if she could hear him.

Scott growled obviously not used to the back tone from others now with being an alpha and all. "Look I just don't want your dad finding out you lied and starts to question me about your actions."

"You don't have to worry, I'll be discreet. Thanks for not being a total dick and Scott just so you know that was sarcasm since you seem to never be able to figure out the difference between it and normal conversation." Stiles said as he hung up the phone before Scott could reply. He would text him later on the times tomorrow but he was now so strung out by the stress and feelings poured out during this evening that Stiles just kicked off his shoes, undid his tie and a few buttons and curled up with a blanket over him and fell asleep.

Stiles woke up numb. It seems his feelings had literally stifled his entire nights rest which should have been a glorious well done for getting his dad to be so accepting but somehow Scott had dug in and ruined it all. He would have gladly laid there for another 10 hours but there was a knock at his window and he looked to see Derek eyeing him sheepishly.

Derek opened the window and stepped in and walked over to his bed and looked into Stiles eyes and asked "So any news on the father liking or disliking me yet?" Derek asked serious but nervous. Stiles didn't know how he could tell that but he would like to think maybe Derek and him were bonding more.

"Derek you don't have to worry, my dad loves- well likes you and is okay with us dating." Derek's face dropped.

"You told him without me." He said growling now visibly upset with being left out of the whole relationship process of telling the parents.

"No he guessed and then made me promise to make up with Scott after he figured out he and I have been spending more time apart so I will be hanging with Scott a few hours Saturday and then sleeping in my car for the night cause there is no way in hell I will willingly sleep in his house with him being all bleh."

Derek's expression scrunched up in confusion which was more adorable than Stiles was ever going to admit. "I thought that since he was alright we would be spending this weekend I don't know, together? And Scott is supposed to be staying away from you."

Stiles looked down "I know, but my dad still wants us to uphold the law, no sexy times until I'm 18 and my dad's clearly still rooting for the Stott friendship to last forever. It's cool, it's only a lunch date so my dad can catch up then we'll drive off telling him I am staying at Scott's house for the night, Melissa will cover and I will sleep in my jeep somewhere far away, return in the morning and all will be good." Stiles said with a smile.

"I don't like the idea of you sleeping in a car all night by yourself. You'll stay with me." Derek said more of a statement then a question. "And how am I to mate you if we can't mate?" Derek growled obviously unsatisfied at all the complications happening in their plans.

Stiles looked down at his hands nervously "my birthday is a little less than a month away now. I think it would be good to enjoy some normal relationship stuff before the big final step and yeah I'm cool with staying with you, just remember no sexy stuff." Stiles said with a slight blush.

Derek's eyebrows rose "It's that soon, why didn't you tell me?" He growled.

"It's fine Derek, I wasn't planning anything big anymore now that I only have like one real person other than my dad to hang out with and that's you so I figured that would be a good time to start with all the hacky packy and what not. Not with my dad there but you know what I mean."

"I'd still like to know these things" he said with a final glare and then looked at Stiles "You didn't get much sleep?" he questioned.

"I look that bad? Great that's what showers are made for though." Stiles said getting up and stretching.

"Something's strange, different from the usual scent." Derek said giving curious whiffs of the air in the room.

Stiles sighed "Yeah well no doubt. Scott and I got in an argument about him helping me out over the phone and kind of soured my entire mood. If it wasn't for him I would probably have this place smelling like sunshine and happiness this morning."

Stiles said this beginning to walk over to his dresser, but then was pushed to his wall and Derek growled in his ear. "Stiles you okay?" his dad called out.

"Yeah dad, just tripped" Stiles stated back as he tried to make more room between his body and the wall he was currently being pushed into. "Derek what are you doing?" Stiles asked in a sharp whisper.

"No one should be ruining this for you" Derek almost commanded at Stiles and flipped him around to now be facing Derek and Derek pushed his lips against Stiles who was just trying to catch up with everything that seemed to be happening all at once.

Derek's tongue slipped out licking around Stiles lips as his teeth nipped up his bottom lip and sucked on it. Stiles moaned into it and Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles mouth probing it as he tasted Stiles. His tongue eventually started wrestling with Stiles as he pressed his body onto Stiles who now had one hand gripping his shirt and the other tugging Derek's hair as if trying to weld their faces together forever.

Derek was the one to sadly break this beautiful moment as he looked into Stiles eyes "We will be together, nothing's going to change this now, not Scott, not your dad since he's given his blessing, maybe not even you, remember that."

"What do you mean not me?" Stiles asked as he tried to get his breath back to normal.

Derek smirked looking at Stiles' now bruised and puffy lips, his face red and flustered, he liked this look on Stiles, he wanted to see more of it almost willing himself to take the boy now but he stopped himself. "Meaning if it wasn't for the law and you having school, I would probably have you naked screaming and moaning my name until you literally had no more voice to call out with. I don't think I can stop my wolf from claiming you when the time comes Stiles. It will happen and I hope you'll be prepared." Derek said giving Stiles one more bruising kiss before heading to the window "I'll stop by tonight to make plans for Saturday."

"Okay." stated Stiles with a pleasant grin on his face. One thing Stiles has found out this morning was if he was going to be waking up to something every morning, he was glad to be doing it with Derek's hot and very talented tongue.

After that Stiles almost didn't take a shower thinking of all the looks he'd get from the wolves as they smelled Derek all over him, but Stiles thought better, he was still sleepy and in need of one. He wouldn't scrub off a layer of skin but it would certainly take away a lot of Derek from his skin, so Derek would have to scent him up later that night which didn't sound too bad to Stiles after all.

Stiles got to school with actually a happiness he hadn't had for a while. Derek was right, Scott wasn't going to ruin this for him, his life wasn't over but only just beginning and Scott would have to deal with that whether it was from a far or at his right side like he had always hoped he'd be. Who knows maybe this lunch date might spark the old relationship back up and might mellow Scott out to at least talk with him for more than the occasional 'hey you' during class.

"Hello Emma." Said Stiles right when he went in and sat down next to her.

"Morning Stiles." She replied. It had turned out Emma was really just shy to people she first met so as of late he and her had actually started getting to know one another and Stiles had to say she was really nice and friendly and had a wicked eye for poker as they had started playing with each other on online games. Nothing but friendly competition she would say. She also had unique aspects on life. She was Christian but had her own side beliefs like gays could marry if they wanted or God allowed anyone who believed in him up to heaven. She didn't like to think of others who weren't as lucky to be more opened to different religions to be tossed away from an opportunity especially when they were already good people. Stiles liked her optimism. It reminded him of his mom and he opened up to her a little, never around Scott or any wolves so that they would hear, but in private or online.

Stiles didn't like the fake posing he had felt in the cafeteria with the lacrosse guys so he ended up sitting with Emma during some lunches just to know he had a friend if Derek suddenly died or decided not to go through with the mating plans.

He would tell her things like about his plans on being with Derek, an older guy from outside of school. About the dinner he'd planned and about how his friends had all ditched him in a way to protect him but only just hurt him more than they knew.

"So how was the dinner?" she whispered.

Stiles smiled sheepishly "Good, really good. Tell you about it over lunch." He said giving her a wink and she giggled and began talking to him about the homework due tomorrow. Stiles was glad he had met Emma and if one thing he was happy about this whole situation other than Derek and his make out sessions, was his new friend who tried to support Stiles when she didn't even know him.

Later at lunch Stiles and Emma sat at the far end of school where even the teachers weren't really present and exchanged food and smiles. "So dinner?" she urged on.

"Well Emma, I would not have thought of you as such a gossip." He said giving her a coy smile.

"Oh please Stiles don't deny you've been wishing to tell me since it ended." She said replying with a smug smirk.

Stiles pretended to gasp "Why I never." Which sent the two in giggles like gossiping girls, only Emma was a girl, so if anything it was Stiles who sounded a bit out of the ordinary.

He finished the spell of laughter and began telling her about everything even when his dad had guessed about the relationship between the two. He finished with the insecure feelings he had about Derek's and his future and Emma gave him a smile that could only be described as 'bull shit'.

"Oh please Stiles you talk about this guy like he's the only one that can hold the handle to your candle, not sure if that's the right saying but you get my point. You give the details of him to me straight and when you're even trying to make him sound like an ass you still smile and look completely smitten. Don't worry about the future you have with the guy, worry about the present because frankly your dad's okay with him, this guy is supporting you through all this bull shit with your friends who I think are undeserving of you and he's doing everything every girl wished her man to do, wait for you to be ready, take his time and truly care for you. Now stop being a pussy and just be happy you've got a man." She finished giving him a nudge.

That's when Stiles found that if Emma hadn't been perfectly correct with all of what she just said about Stiles, he would have probably already fallen head other heels for her but alas she was right and Stiles wouldn't admit it to Derek yet but he liked him, like really liked him and the fact of the matter was, was that he was completely sure about Derek and his relationship and maybe that's what was really freaking him out.

Emma and he joked a bit more before splitting up and going to their next classes. Yep today was a great day and it wouldn't had even come close without Derek, which only made him smile more. He was about to walk into his next class when suddenly a hand caught his arm.

Stiles looked and found Scott there "Hey mind letting me get to class." He simply said, no glare or anything. He didn't want to ruin anything at this moment.

"Just hold on, I've told the pack about Saturday and their cool with it but I still would like to know where you're staying." He stated.

"Like I told you before Scott don't worry about it, really. I'll be with a friend; they offered a place for the night so don't worry." Scott looked down at him and sniffed and then smiled.

"Emma's a nice girl, I wish you both happiness." He merely continued with.

Stiles looked at him like he was the dumbest person alive. "Emma is my friend. And is not the one who I will be staying with, I don't think her parents would appreciate some guy from school staying in their house either." Stiles solely pointed out.

Scott's faced dropped as he let out a low growl but compared to Derek's it was nothing but a whimper "Stiles why can't you just tell me?"

"Because Scott like I said, none of your business so please man, just back off." And with that Stiles wrenched his arm free and went into his class ignoring Scott who was obviously upset with the whole secret friendship thing. Tough titties for him because Stiles had gone through this for about 4 months now so Scott could just suck it.

That night Derek did a surprising thing that Stiles wasn't expecting, he rang the doorbell. His dad had actually answered it because he thought it wasn't anyone in particular, until his dad called his name and told him Derek was there.

Stiles came down with a smile as he offered food to Derek since it had only been an hour since the two men of the house had eaten. Derek replied with a maybe later and both went up to Stiles room with Stiles dad calling to the two to not close the door.

Stiles blushed and Derek smirked pulling Stiles into the room. "I thought you'd use the window."

"Well I figured now that I'm welcome here more I figured I'd at least let your dad know sometimes when I come here." He said sitting on Stiles bed and padding the mattress so Stiles would sit as well. "You smell like someone." Derek said now with a bit of a frustrated glare.

"Oh right sorry, I told you about Emma, the girl from school, super nice, we had lunch. Sorry." Stiles said with a slight grimace.

Derek sighed and took a hold of Stiles hand and squeezed it "but your day was okay right? I mean after I left was it better?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me, it made my day thank you!" Stiles exclaimed happily which made Derek instantly light up. Sure his mouth only had a small closed smile but Stiles could tell in Derek's eyes that he was happy which only made Stiles inner self squeal with glee.

"So I take it you won't mind seeing me in the morning from now on, I mean when we decide to move in with one another." Derek asked a little more serious now.

"Actually after today I actually became more excited about it. It helped clear up a lot of the doubts running through my mind." Stiles stated and when he looked up and saw Derek's expression darken his stomach dropped and his heart began to pound. "It's not- That didn't come out right." He said.

"It's fine" Derek said laying back on Stiles bed.

"No! We were all good mood and then I had to bring up the little insecurities that go running through my mind but honestly Derek I want this, I want you." Derek was still laying still on Stiles bed not even looking at Stiles, just his ceiling obviously thinking or ignoring Stiles which Stiles would not have. They were a team now and damn it he was not going to just get the silent treatment from Derek every time he stated something he was feeling that Derek evidently didn't like.

Stiles stepped off the bed and Derek still didn't look at him so he placed a knee on one side of Derek and hoisted the other one on his other side so he was straddling Derek now and he sat there looking at the alpha expectantly.

Derek at first didn't understand what Stiles was doing until he felt the weight and heat of the boy on his abdomen and his head whipped up to look at the boy giving him a smug smile, while pressing his hips against him and placing his hands on Derek's upper torso.

"You know what I want for my birthday?" Stiles said low so no one but Derek could hear, "To become your mate, and you to become mine." And with that Stiles ground his hips down on top of Derek's making the alpha arch his back and then grab Stiles and flipped him around so he was now on top looking directly into Stiles eyes.

His eyes were red and he began the scenting process moving his hands everywhere on Stiles and licking and nibbling on his neck. Derek's pelvis was now flushed against Stiles with only the harsh fabrics of their jeans and under where getting in the way of one another, was now rutting against Stiles. Derek then reached up with his mouth nibbling Stiles' ear and whispered "do that again and your birthday present is coming earlier than expected" he growled out.

It sent shivers down Stiles spine and he smiled "don't tempt me." He returned already hard and clearly not wanting Derek to stop, but suddenly his dad appeared at the door clearing his throat and in an awkward stance.

"I'm about to go to work and I would like to be sure my son's virtues will still be intact when I come home." Derek crawled off Stiles and nodded to the sheriff while Stiles grabbed his pillow and covered his face in utter embarrassment.

"No worries sir, I promise no funny business until Stiles is of age." Derek states clearly saying that there will be some at some point.

"Yeah well not tonight, school night Stiles I expect Derek to be gone by 9 tonight." The sheriff said finger pointed at Stiles but eyes looking at Derek as he shook his head.

"Actually I've got work in the morning so don't worry." Derek says.

"Really?" the Sheriff says looking at the boy.

"Yeah at the old construction factory. I was planning on getting some experience and possibly a discount on supplies, thinking about rebuilding the old house." He said with a smile towards the man.

"Wow good for you. If you need any help and I have time off, I'd be happy to help." The sheriff said with a nod.

"Thanks." Derek states and with that the sheriff wished the two a good night and headed out.

"You're really going to rebuild your house?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned to him and smiled "Yeah I was thinking it could be our house."

Stiles suddenly got a biggest grin and ran up to Derek and hugged him. "I would be honored to live there and if you need any help, just ask."

"Good, cause living in this small apartment you'll be seeing this weekend is definitely not what I will be wanting for our new home."

"Hey Derek about that." Stiles said with stepping away he grabbed Derek's hand and they both sat back on the bed.

"I'm gonna tell my dad. Not now but maybe in a few weeks maybe even before the whole mating thing. I want my dad to be supportive of me so…" Stiles says looking up at Derek a little worried about what he would say.

"I've been actually thinking of telling him myself. It's not going to be good and the pack and Argents won't be too happy about it but I think it's for the best." Derek said giving Stiles a reassuring hand squeeze.

Stiles then through his arms around Derek and squeezed tightly "You're the best future husband ever!"

"Next week we'll tell him. Gives your dad time to come around with everything before your birthday." And with that the two just lounged around talking about the weekend, how they were going to tell the sheriff without freaking him completely out. Derek left exactly at 9 and told Stiles to have a good next few days cause he wouldn't be with him until Saturday. "Oh and here." He stated walking to Stiles desk and wrote a few things down on a piece of paper and handing it to Stiles "My number, text me or call doesn't matter." He said giving Stiles a peck and then disappearing out the window.

Stiles smiled and took his phone out putting the number under the name Best Future Husband Ever!. He texted Derek _Night from Stiles_ and Derek replied with a quick Night.

Stiles finished his homework and went to bed excited for the weekend with Derek; now all he had to do was deal with Scott until then.


	9. Chapter 8

So the next day was Thursday and Stiles really did hope Scott wouldn't make this harder than what it needed to be. Stiles walked into the classroom and went to sit by Emma. "Morning Emma!" Stiles said giving her a smile.

She returned the smile and gave Stiles a pleasant "Good morning" as he sat down. The day passed uneventful and Stiles returned home without much care for the next day. Scott still hadn't said anything but stiles figured it was because he didn't want to start anything up like what happened over the phone. Friday happened and Stiles ended up sitting with some of the team members due to Emma needing to converse with a teacher on a test.

When Stiles looked over to see Scott's table Lydia looked upset. Pissed and cranky and a little put out. Stiles wished he could go and console her. Ask what was wrong and hug her until she smiled that open unmasking smile that made Stiles first fall in love with her way back in 3rd grade.

He refrained and when she glanced over at him she gave him a sad thin-lipped smile and she stood and walked away from the table glaring at what looked to be at Scott. Allison put her hand on his shoulder and then followed Lydia without a word. Stiles wished he could help, he wanted to put all the pieces together and fix every part of his pack that was broken and sour but to be able to he had to make it through this weekend.

It was after school when Scott finally approached Stiles for tomorrow for all the plans. "So what time are we meeting? You should probably pick me up." Stated Scott as he approached.

"12:30 but I thought we could go a little early and wait for my dad. Get a comfortable mood around us so when he shows up we don't look ready to kill each other." He replied.

"So pick me up at 12:10?"

"Sounds good"

"Alright." There was a pause between the boys and this awkward thing.

Scott looked like he was about to run away when Stiles decided to try and ask him "Hey you wouldn't mind me asking a question would you? If it's too personal don't answer I just wanted to know something."

Scott debated for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders "Go for it" he replied.

"Is Lydia okay? She looked upset at lunch."

Scott sighed "Yeah she's fine. Just upset that I get to have lunch with you and she can't. That's all."

"Oh well tell her I miss her and love her. If you could."

Scott shook his head that he would and looked at Stiles for a second in thought. "How have you been?" with a sadness Stiles recognized in his eyes from all the days they were forced apart.

"Better than a month ago, still sad, lonely, pissed off, but eventually I'll get over it, hopefully anyway." Stiles mentioned and looked down at his feet.

"You gotta know I did it for your own protection right?"

Stiles just shook his head "Yeah whatever man, I'll see ya tomorrow." And with that Stiles walked away from Scott.

Why was his life so complicated. Stiles could remember a time in his life where he vowed to never over complicate his life with relationships and school, but he guessed it just naturally happened when werewolves suddenly become real and your forced to grow up within two or three years of your life to adulthood.

He took a breath and walked in to see his dad sitting on the couch watching some show. "Hey dad."

"Hey son! You excited to go to the diner tomorrow? It's been a while since the three of us had been there."

"Yeah I told Scott 12:30 but we may go a little early and just hang out. Oh and hey I'm planning to spend the night at his place. Play video games, eat junk food the usual." Stiles scared himself at how casually he just lied to his dad. Since when did this become something that didn't even speed up his heart rate. Stiles was so sure of that, that he knew if a werewolf had been listening in even they couldn't tell that he was lying which only made Stiles feel a little hollow inside. He couldn't wait to tell his dad everything.

"Cool and Melissa is okay with it right?"

"Yeah you could even call her if you want but whatever."

"No its fine, I trust you, and Scott." The man said while turning back to the News.

"Well off to do my homework." Stiles said while slipping away. Stiles took out his books and started reading through his books and finishing up his assignments. He didn't want any distractions from Derek including a bunch of homework due the next Monday.

Stiles knew his dad knew that he was notorious for spending all of Sunday over at Scott's after sleep overs, sometimes even having dinner over there and then returning, so he had planned for that. He didn't want his father being suspicious of him and Scott for one different thing.

After all of that Stiles started picking out what he wanted to wear this weekend. Normally he would put on something casual but Stiles was spending the night at Derek's and didn't want to choose the wrong underwear and make Derek run away screaming out of fear and disgust. Not that any of his underwear would but Stiles couldn't help but act like a girl at this moment and look through every outfit he owned for the right one.

Stiles then packed his tooth brush, a comb and deodorant for the stay. He wasn't sure if Derek would allow him to use his shower but he was hoping and then he realized he could just call him. Stiles whipped out is phone and went down to Derek's name. He had already memorized the number to his memory but he was nervous. It was stupid of him to be acting like this but he was.

He took a deep breath and hit the call button. After two rings Derek picked up. "Stiles? Is everything okay?"

Stiles smiled at how cutely protective Derek was but shook it off and thought about his question. "Um actually I was wondering if I needed to bring anything for tomorrow other than clothes and the toiletries. Like can I shower? Is there a place to shower? Will there be soap for the possible shower?"

Derek smirked or at least in Stiles mind he pictured that clever smirk Derek got when he teased Stiles for rambling now. Derek had started doing that rather than ramming him into walls, which Stiles was, actually was starting to miss.

"Yes Stiles there is a shower and soap for thus shower. You may want a towel but I have blankets and pillows and food so don't worry about the rest."

Stiles nodded while noting the towel in the back of his mind. "What about entertainment? Movies, games, cards?"

"Well we could rent something if you want and I have cards. One deck though. If you want to bring anything else you can but I don't know if we will really need any more."

"Okay cool, um well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll pick you up like a block away from Scott's."

"Wait what? I thought I was driving."

"What if your dad comes by and doesn't see your jeep. Wouldn't that bring up questions. Trust me and call when you get to Scott's after lunch."

"Okay, hey how was your day?"

There was a slight pause and then Derek spoke in this content voice glad for the subject change Stiles thought. "Really good. Work is actually fun. I'm getting to know a lot about everything and the people are really friendly. I should have done this months ago but hey whatever. What about yours?"

"Mine went well, Scott and I had this awkward conversation but we both know the plan and I just hope my dad can keep quiet about you through the meal."

"Well alright, it's getting late and you have enough to worry about so…"

"Actually talking with you makes me less nervous if you really want to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah like I was all jittery yesterday and today knowing I wasn't going to see you till tomorrow and then I got all nervous about calling you but once I heard your voice, I don't know. It just soothed me."

"Stiles" Derek spoke softly "Call me whenever you need me or even if you just want to talk. Actually I've been missing you the past two days too. I should've called but I didn't want to seem clingy." Derek said with a chuckle.

Stiles was grinning as he laid down on his bed. "Well the same goes to you Derek. Call and text me whenever. I may not be able to return right back because of class or something but I will as soon as I can."

"I wish I was there." Derek said after the two had just listened to the steady breaths of each other. "I wish I was holding you and falling asleep with you right now."

"Yeah me too." Stiles said with surprised honesty. "I wish I had your strong arms and your warm body cradling me." And then Stiles blushed. Did he just seriously say that out loud to Derek.

From the other line Derek let out a low pleased growl. Amazingly Stiles wanted to push further with his words. Make Derek react more with every noise that came from him.

He got up and closed his door and flung off his T-shirt. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you." Stiles said this slowly letting each word sink into Derek causing the alpha to growl a little more forceful. "I wish you were scenting me. Pushing our bodies together until they melted that way and merged so I couldn't be separated from you."

"Stiles." Derek let out a gasp and a whimper.

"Are you touching yourself Derek?" Asked Stiles who was seriously getting hard right now.

"Maybe. It's kind of hard not to when your speaking to me like this. In that desperate tired voice you have."

"Derek tell me what you wish to do to me?" Stiles practically begged while he held his phone in place with his shoulder and undid his pants and grabbing his semi-hard on gently listening to Derek's deep breathes.

"Fuck Stiles I wish I could mount you. Rip off your clothes and touch every inch of your body. I wish I could suck and lick every part of you until you were writhing in pleasure beneath me and then I wish I could fuck you. Push into you over and over again until you were screaming my name."

"Fuck me Derek!" Stiles breathed into the phone a he pumped himself and closed his eyes picturing it like it was happening. "Give it to me. Everything. Touch me, lick me, claim me. Don't ever stop!"

"Fuck Stiles." They both were so amerced in each other that things started to fade away between them. "Don't stop talking Stiles" begged Derek.

"Work me open with your big cock Derek. Push into me and fill me to the brim with it. Pump me harder and harder with quick fast paces. I want to hear you grunt and our skin slapping together. I want our sweat blood and sperm to mix and flow as one until there's fucking nothing left of us."

"Stiles"

"Derek"

The two seemed strained with their thought and words. "I'm about to come" cried Stiles. He had never wanted an orgasm so much.

"Wait for me, just a little more." begged Derek.

"Hurry Derek, hurry! Fuck me, fuck me" Stiles pleaded.

"I'm coming Stiles" was all Derek said and was all Stiles needed to have spurts of semen shooting from his dick. The two paused to calm down from both their sudden orgasms. Amazingly it was Derek who spoke first, quietly almost afraid that he might say the wrong thing to Stiles "Stiles?"

Stiles still couldn't really speak so he gave Derek a pleasant "Mmhm."

Derek took a breath "I'm glad you said yes, to becoming my mate."

Stiles could tell Derek was nervous about this. He could tell that Derek thought he didn't deserve this, that things were just too easy and that Stiles would wise up suddenly and runaway. "Me too" he said with a smile. "And Derek."

"Yeah" now back to a soft and obviously more relaxed tone.

"I can't wait till I get to see you tomorrow. I missed you." He said quietly.

"Me too. Good night Stiles." He whispered into the phone.

"Good night." Stiles replied and after about two minutes of silently listening to one another breathe Stiles eyes lids fell and he was asleep.

"I love you" Derek whispered right before he cut off the line and ended the call on Stiles.

When Stiles woke up he was in a pleasantly silent house. He moved a little and then noticed to his own disgust, his stomach and chest was still covered with now dried semen that was crusting over. Scott was going to get a wakeup call today when he smelt Stiles, but Stiles really didn't care.

Stiles was still blissed out from the night before and he had to say, maybe he and Derek could keep doing this kind of stuff and when he got in his shower, Stiles began thinking of what exactly he'd do the next time they did this which made him have another hard on which he made quick work with.

Stiles didn't know how he was going to feel around Scott today so he ate a normal breakfast as he looked at the time. 9:30 in the morning, why did his body insist on waking him up at such an hour?

Stiles ended up cleaning the house a little due to the fact that his homework was done and he was to jittery to sit on the couch or play on his computer. After that Stiles went to his room and double checked everything he was bringing and suddenly he realized he still had an hour and there was nothing to do. He started laundry, his bed sheets needed the wash, he did the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and living room and even picked up his own room. Now he had an hour and not doing anything only made him more anxious.

Stiles wondered what Derek was doing. He picked up his phone and texted him. _**What should I do while I wait for Scott?**_

It took a few minutes for Derek to answer but he simply said **Relax and think about tonight. I'll be seeing you soon.**

With that Stiles took a breath and smiled. Derek really seemed to know how to calm him down which was weird cause you would think Derek to be the one who made Stiles heart speed up but honestly, Stiles never felt more calmer and in control with himself then when he was with Derek.

He began thinking maybe its cause of the alpha powers Derek has. Because Stiles had already accepted being mates maybe they were already affecting him. The only other explanation Stiles had was that it was just Derek himself that was calming and Stiles didn't know how to feel about that.

Stiles got so enraptured in his thoughts that suddenly his phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down to see Scott had texted him. **On your way?**

Stiles blinked and looked at the clock that said 12:05. Stiles quickly texted back _**Yeah**_ and ran out the door with his bag. The drive luckily only took 5 minutes to reach Scott's. He was waiting on his porch and then walked over to Stile's jeep.

He opened and then popped in and looked at Stiles and covered his noise. "What did you do bath in your own sperm?"

Stiles glared at the boy "I got a little carried away last night and fell asleep before I could clean up. Sorry." And then Stiles started driving to the diner. It was small and more towards the out skirts of the town. Stiles dad used to take the boys their when Scott's parents were having issues.

"So how have you been?" Stiles decided to start with because obviously Scott wasn't going to and he couldn't sit here in silence.

"Pretty good. I managed to raise my grades so they're above Cs and Deaton has been working me hard and teaching me and Isaac a lot." Stiles noticed how Scott had faltered around the whole Deaton thing but he wasn't going to pry and ruin this moment to at least be on friendlier terms with Scott. If he could get on Scott's good side again then when it comes out that Stiles is Derek's mate he may be a little more accepting.

Stiles wasn't an idiot and he knew when things are going to blow out of proportion and Scott finding out he and Derek are a thing is definitely one of those times. The first explosion though would be with his dad. Stiles just hope he didn't cause the Sherriff a heart attack or something.

"So what about you? Anything new I should know about?"

This entire conversation felt forced and awkward. Stiles new if this continued his dad would find out right when he saw the two boys. He had to think of something to make Scott snap back to being his buddy. He knew reverting back to those days would only hurt himself, but Stiles had to.

Suddenly he slammed on his breaks and the car jolted to a halt with Scott cursing up a storm. "What the fuck Stiles?"

Stiles just started laughing. "Break check!" he cried through his chuckles.

Scott looked at Stiles like he had lost his mind. "What are you doing?"

"Dude lighten up. Enough with this awkwardness. If we can't even act remotely well towards each other how are we going to fool my dad?" Stiles smiled again and hit Scott's shoulder "So buck up Scotty and laugh with me, or else I'll be doing break checks all the way to the diner."

With that Scott began to crack a smile. Of course this is how Stiles would treat him today. Scott began feeling a little more relaxed. He hadn't even realized he was so tense until Stiles started laughing and talking like everything around them was just another day and the fact that they hadn't had a normal conversation in months went right out the window as if it had never happened.

"So Emma and I were talking yesterday and she and I had a debate on who would defeat the other one and she chose spider man to defeating the flash and I was like what are you talking about."

"Dude that is so true. The flash could totally take down Spidy."

"I know right!" Stiles said laughing. They walk in and sit at a booth while the waitress walked over to them "What can I get you boys to drink today?" while she handed them a menu.

"I'll have your Moca-coffee milkshake." Said Scott.

"And can I get the strawberry twisted Smoothie." Said Stiles.

The waitress nodded and went to get their drinks.

"Man it's been to long since I've been here." said Scott looking around and feeling nostalgic.

"I know! The last time I was here was the day your dad left."

The table went a little quiet. "Me too." Said Scott and then Stiles sighed "Sorry. I didn't mean to kill the mood."

"It's cool dude."

"Yeah so anything new relationship wise I should know? Allison and you still tight or is her dad giving you trouble?"

"Actually Allison and I are still just friends. Maybe more sometime soon but honestly right now she's just being my friend. Helping me try and get over how you and I haven't been talking." He said a little quiet.

"I'm sorry dude but you know I'm still totally rooting for the Scallison relationship to beat the odds and live happily ever after!"

Scott smiled "Thanks for your support." And then he paused "What about your love life? Emma or someone else?"

"Well I found out I'm gay" Stiles simply put.

Scott's eyes widened and he looked like he didn't know what to say so Stiles started for him. "Actually I'm only gay for this one particular dude. Not going to name names but yeah. So far he's shown some interest and we may or may not be thinking of taking our relationship to the next level."

"Really? That's cool dude. Is he the one you're going to see tonight?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you but he hasn't been out to any one and he doesn't want people to know just yet."

Scott shook his head in understanding and looked at Stiles "What about your dad? He know about this."

"Yeah we had this discussion last weekend but then you were brought up and that's how we ended up here."

"Interesting. Oh and sorry for being such a jerk. I guess I figured if I was a jerk to you, you wouldn't want to be my friend anyway and it wouldn't hurt so much."

"So did it?"

"No" Scott said and looked down at his hands.

"Well at least I wasn't the only one suffering. I am actually quite pleased that you were having Stiles withdraws just as I was having Scotty withdraws." Stiles said giving Scott a smile.

"You know Scott, would it be so horrible to possibly have lunch with each other once a week. No wolf stuff just lunch. I just miss you, you know."

"I'll see. I have to talk to the pack. I can't give you a guarantee but maybe, who knows."

Stiles nodded and their drinks arrived and soon they were talking about the good old times and laughing like nothing had changed and that's when the Sherriff showed up.

"Hey guys order without me?" he asked as he slid in the booth next to Stiles.

"Nope just drinks and we were talking about the good old days." Stiles said giving his dad a smile.

"Yeah those days were fun, both of you running around this place. I swear they would've called the police on me if I wasn't already one."

They all laughed and began talking about how Stiles' dad's job was and what in school the two boys had been up to. The basics of basics in small talk and conversation openers but soon after they ordered and got their food the Sherriff started investigating.

"So Stiles said you've been making more friends Scott."

Scott looked up from his burger with sauce on his face and looks at Stiles questioningly and then said "No one particularly new." After swallowing.

"Right because Derek Hale isn't a new friend. How long have you been hanging out with him?"

Scott then gave Stiles the death glare while Stiles tried his best to avoid the look by shoving his fries in his mouth. Scott sighed "Derek isn't a bad guy."

"Oh I know. I see him around sometimes. He's even got a job. The boy has definitely turned his life around. I just want to make sure that just because he's your new friend does not mean you should leave Stiles out in the cold."

Stiles hit his head on the table. What was his dad trying to do to him. Ruin the moment of having Scott back even if it was only for an hour or so. "I didn't say Scott was leaving me out in the cold, I said he was spending more time with Derek dad, completely different."

"Well even so, I would hate to see the both of you ruin a friendship over some boy the both of you met two years ago."

"Me too" Scott suddenly said. The two Stilinskis' looked over at the boy and Scott smiled at Stiles "I would hate to lose our friendship over him, or anything else." Stiles smiled and nodded and the men continued to finish their meal fully satisfied.

The sheriff asked a few more question for Scott and how he felt about Derek as a person and about Scott's love life and how his mom was doing which were all standard and never went into too deep. Finally the Sherriff paid for the meal of both boys even though Scott had offered and then told them to be careful tonight and he drove off to the station.

Stiles and Scott drove back to Scott's house and the two got out. They stood there for a moment and Stiles flipped out his phone and texted Best Future Husband _**Here at Scott's. See ya soon!**_

"So are you going to go?" asked Scott.

"Yeah he's going to pick me up a couple blocks from here and then we're going to his place."

"Really? Why doesn't he just pick you up here?"

Stiles thought for only a moment which Scott didn't seem to catch as he smiled and said "You know him. He's not ready for anyone at school to know so that's why. I can't drive there because my dad might drive by on rounds and see my car's gone."

"Right okay" Scott said shaking his head. "Hey Stiles just make sure if you do, do something, wear protection and stuff." said Scott with a blush.

"Wow dude, totally not happening tonight. Don't worry we aren't ready for that step yet trust me."

Scott smiles and claps his hand on Stiles shoulder. "Cool, well have a great time and I'll let you know on Monday about the lunch thing. I have a feeling if I say that I can see you then the whole pack might pounce on the opportunity to join to but we'll have to see."

Stiles smiled and nodded and began walking down the sidewalk, "I'll see ya around." And Stiles waved back to Scott who waved at Stiles with a smile. The lunch had gone better than Stiles could have hoped for and when he rounded the next corner there was the black Camaro sitting and waiting in some driveway like it belonged there and Derek rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" he asked giving Stiles a smug grin.

"Depends how much for one?"

"Come on in and see. I've got puppies."

"Man Derek, such a pedophile, tempting children with puppies." Stiles said while leaning in on the window frame.

"It's something I do." Derek said still smiling.

"I guess I'll just have to come in and see them for myself won't I." Stiles said and rounded his way to the other side of the car and plopped in and buckled up. He looked around quietly confused.

"What?" asked Derek.

"I don't see any puppies." said Stiles innocently.

"That's because we haven't made any yet." And Derek locked the doors and drove out of the driveway and headed down the road in the opposite direction of Scott's house.


	10. Chapter 9

Stiles didn't know what to expect to find when he arrived to Derek's supposed apartment. He thought it was going to be a shacked up establishment with questionable living arrangements. It ended up being a decent place in an urban area with one room a small kitchen attachment and sleeping area without a door in the archway along with a small bathroom with a shower.

Derek hadn't lied about it being small, but compared to a burnt out house or an abandoned subway train it was the most normal Stiles had seen Derek. Almost domestic and when Derek hung up his jacket in the closet it actually made Stiles realize for the first time that Derek is just like any normal guy. Sure he might be a werewolf but behind all the death and teeth and claws was just a guy trying to make his way through life.

Even Scott was just a normal guy behind the wolf stuff and it made Stiles smile. Maybe if they could protect Beacon Hills long enough, maybe it could turn into a place of peace like during the times the Hale House was still intact with happy family members. Who knows? Maybe Stiles and Derek could provide that security with their own family one day.

"So this is it. Living room, bedroom, bathroom, and the kitchen. I know its small but it is just me normally." Derek said as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room clearly not sure what else to do with Stiles in the situation.

Stiles just shook his head and smiled, "It's not that small. It sort of fits you, except not a lot of stuff." Stiles began looking around and now he was noticing a severe lack of normal house hold items.

"Yeah, I normally don't stay in one place to long so I don't really have anything real homey to add to it. Sorry."

"It's cool. If you need anything I'm sure my dad and I could lend something. If you need it."

"Thanks but I think this is fine until I finish the house. So what would you like to do? I know the TV is small but it works and has both a DVD player and a VCR. I could run out to the store to pick up something to watch. No cable sorry."

"Derek calm down. No need to try and go over board for me. What's for dinner?"

"I figured Spaghetti. Easy and tastes good no matter what."

"Sounds delicious. Any lettuce for a salad?"

"No. I could go pick some up if you want."

"No its fine, just used to eating one because of my dad but I can live for a night." Stiles said smiling at Derek.

He clearly felt out of place and certainly felt nervous. Stiles just didn't get why. "Is something wrong? You're acting like a nervous teenager sneaking around a person's parents to go out and have a party or something. Yeah I know we are sneaking but Scott and I have done this enough to be able to fool my dad plus his mom is helping so really, no need to be so jittery."

Derek sighed and sat down. "Sorry but I don't really know how to entertain a normal teen. Normally Erica, Boyd and Isaac go and do their own things. No real friendly bonding so I have no idea what to do in this situation." He said while rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well how about we start with a tension breaker?"

Derek looked up at Stiles a little confused "Like what?"

Stiles smiled and walked up to Derek spreading his legs around Derek's while kneeling on the cushions of the couch while placing his hands around Derek's neck. Stiles then shrugged "I don't know maybe a make out session for starters and then we can move on to more normal activities, unless you want this to be, you know, a normal activity for us to do." Said Stiles giving Derek a sly smirk while moving towards Derek's lips and pushing his against Derek's.

Derek gently pressed back and the smirked "I know of a few activities to add to that list in the more appropriate Adult entertainment category."

"Why Mr. Hale, do you have no shame?" Stiles said looking offended as he could while being in Derek's lap flushed already with heat from his obvious growing hard on. "I don't know what kind of young man you think I am but I tell you I am a gentleman." Now with an obvious grin on his face.

"Really, well forgive my insensitive comments on subjects you bring up first."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure." Said Derek as the two moved closer and pushed against each other while deepening their next kiss and ignoring the past conversations while enveloping into one another's heat and desire.

After about 15 minutes of groping and intense making out the two broke apart breathing heavily. "So about those other activities?" asked Stiles.

Derek laughed as he leaned back on the couch "Maybe we should play a game of cards."

Stiles put on a pouty face but gave in and removed himself from Derek's lap.

"I brought over Uno!" said Stiles excitedly.

"Uno? Really?"

"Hey no judging! Uno is awesome and entertaining and easy for anyone to play no matter the age."

"If that's what you want."

"Hell yeah it is!" said Stiles smiling at his boyfriend. Then he paused "Derek, are you my boyfriend or would the word fiancé be more appropriate?"

"What?"

"Well I told my dad we were dating but we don't really have a title for it so I was just wondering."

"Oh, um, I think boyfriend works for now. Save fiancé for when I actually ask you, to you know. Marry me." Derek said with a blush.

"Wait your planning on asking me to marry you?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Well you know, when we are a little older, for not only a front for others but just because that's what my parents always believed in. It's one thing to be mates, it's another thing to be husband and wife or in our case husband and husband." He answered.

Stiles smiled and looked down at his colorful cards "Okay I just got one more thing to ask."

"Go for it."

"Just to be sure, you're not color blind because that would make this game incredibly difficult."

Derek growled while Stiles began laughing. "Dog jokes? Still?"

"Come on Derek you have to laugh. Admit it, it was funny!"

Derek just shook his head and smiled. "Are you going to deal or what?"

"Oh getting cocky I see. Well just so you know, you're going against the master." Stiles said this as he tried to shuffle the giant deck of cards but because there was so many they ended up flinging everywhere and raining over the two boys.

"My bad." Stiles said but Derek sat there looking down. "Derek?"

Suddenly a snort erupted from Derek as Stiles looked down and found Derek looking about ready to explode with laughter. "You don't laugh at my dog jokes, but when I fling cards everywhere you laugh? You're so weird."

Suddenly Derek shows he's holding a card in his hand and he tosses it down on top of the main pile of cards. Stiles saw the card said wild and looked back at Derek's now cocky smile as his eyes flashed red and then tackled Stiles. The two began rolling around on the floor each one trying to get the upper hand. Derek was obviously going easy and playing fair but Stiles didn't care as he rolled the two over with him on top as he grabbed Derek's wrists and pinned them beside Derek's face.

"Got you."

Derek looked up with a smile and said "Yeah you did."

Stiles soon felt heated as the blood rushed to his face and he blushed, like a school girl which Stiles pointed out he was not. Stiles' grip loosened and he ended up leaning forward till he was lying chest to chest with Derek and his arms roped around Derek's shoulders as he hugged him with his head in the crook of Derek's neck.

There was no sexual intent, no angry pinning, just a hug and Derek placed one hand in Stiles hair petting the short brunette locks and the other gently stroked down Stiles spine as the two breathed in unison. After a few minutes Stiles slipped his arms back around so he could lean on them as he looked into Derek's eyes with a smile "what are you thinking about?"

"How comfortable this is. Which is surprising because I would have thought having you lay your weight on me would make breathing harder but no, it's actually really nice." Derek admitted with a genuine smile.

"I'm not that fat." Stiles said giving Derek a pouty fake glare.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles stuck his tongue out and then rolled off him as he started picking up the cards. "Prepare yourself, I was planning on going easy on you but now, it's on."

They finish picking them up and Derek takes a half and shuffles them while Stiles does the other and then they put the two together and Stiles deals them out and suddenly the game is on. Sometimes Stiles gets the upper hand and other times its Derek until finally it's been an hour and it looks like Derek's about to win when Stiles starts whipping out all these cards making Derek not only having to pick 10 new cards but Stiles ends up with an uno that when he plays it's a wild.

"How did you do that? When did you plan this?"

"Oh please Derek. Shall we make dinner now?" he asks while getting up and walking to the kitchen as Derek looks at Stiles like he just found the perfect strategy to kill all enemies.

"How often do you play this?"

"Scott and I played it all the time but he stopped because he hated how I could always beat him. We can play something else next. Gold fish, Crazy 8s, poker." Stiles said with a wink that made Derek suddenly fear for all his very few possessions.

"Maybe." He said cautiously as Stiles just smiled back and jabbed the meat from the fridge and Derek got out the pot and pan from a different cupboard.

The two started the water and frying the meat and things seemed so natural for the two as they made the food. Stiles turned to Derek and asked "So what did you do after the whole burnt down house if you don't mind me asking?" he said flicking his eyes over to Derek's face to watch his expression.

Derek shrugged "obviously I was pretty upset but I didn't want to be separated with Laura so we moved to a different town, met up with a pack up north that had been friends with our family. I finished high school to my own disliking but I'm glad she made me. I then started college actually."

"Really what for?"

"Honestly I have no idea. It was more of a find yourself type of thing but I was never interested too much in getting a degree. Laura thought it would be good for me."

"Well now you're into construction right, maybe you could go back and be an architect or something."

"I don't know, maybe. I feel like I would be more useful on the production line though. Actually going out and doing things. This job I just got, I don't know what it is but I just feel like I'm actually doing something that I like." He said with a shrug.

"Well then do that. If it makes you happy, I'll support it. I guess I'll just have to make the big bucks."

Derek raised an eyebrow "Why what do you plan on being?"

"Well I was going to go in mythology and get a degree in that but I think a chemist sounds like a really cool field too. Who knows maybe I'll become a chemist with a minor in mythology."

"Wait doesn't you and Scott complain about Chemistry all the time?"

"Well yeah it's a lot to learn and it's hard but I kind of like a challenge you know. Plus get the right job and you could be getting tons of money and the subject itself is just fascinating. Get the right teacher and it's the best subject in the world." Stiles said giving Derek a bright smile.

"Wow I didn't know you were so passionate about learning, you always seem so bored."

"Well that's normally because Mr. Harris can be extremely boring at times but he's teaching high school chem so of course it's going to be boring. But when I research stuff online, especially about the advances they've made in the field recently it has made me super excited about the subject."

"Cool, but I promise you won't be the sole provider, I've got some money saved up and a private accountant to deal with said money so don't get too worried about finding a job with loads of cash. Just make sure it's something you want to do." Derek stated as he tossed in onions and spices into the meat before pouring in the sauce.

"Really? Like how much? Should I be signing a mating prenup?"

Derek smiled and shook his head "Don't worry it's just a couple trust funds from my parents and the life insurance from the fire plus the insurance on the house."

"How much does that come out too?"

Derek just smiled and nodded to the water "Its boiling, put the noodles in." as he stirred the sauce.

Stiles eyed Derek as he put the noodles in. He then shrugged and figured he would eventually find out about the money funds since he would probably end up doing the taxes and bills eventually so he just moved on. "So in college get a lot of dates?"

Derek's eyes widen and whipped over towards Stiles like he had two heads and said "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I was just wondering. I wanted to know if this gay relationship thing was recent or maybe in college you had a little something, something on the side during your "studying"." He said using finger quotes around studying.

"Not really. I mean Laura would try and set me up with some people but I wasn't really interested in anyone. I never really cared about sex or gender, but I did think about family, a lot actually."

"Oh so you want kids?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Well you said in the beginning that I wouldn't be able to have kids but honestly I don't think I mind too much about it. Sure I would've loved being a father but part of me is relieved. So I'll just live with being an uncle."

"An uncle?"

"Oh yeah Scotty and I both decided as kids that we were brothers so when we have kids we'd share our kids depending on who got them first. Obviously Scott's going to get kids first, unless you want to adopt. The process is a long time and expensive but I suppose worth it. Or we could artificially inseminate someone. But I suppose we have our entire lives to think about it so who knows. Right now I kind of just want to focus on our relationship." Stiles says while stirring the noodles.

"I think I'd just be good with a big pack. Maybe a couple dogs." Derek said smiling small happy smile.

Stiles grinned "Aw, you're thinking of our future. That's so cute!"

Derek glared and then nudged him, "Noodles done because the sauce is."

Stiles grabbed the fork and picked one out and started nibbling on it shaking his head yes as Derek placed the strainer in the sink. Derek then grabbed some bowls and silver wear out and Stiles dished the bowls out giving Derek an extra scoop of noodles while grabbing the spoon Derek had been using to stir the sauce and dished his own sauce out. "I have no idea how saucy you like it so."

Derek smiled and grabbed the spoon and put three spoon fulls into his bowl and taking a fork. "That's how much" he said before grabbing a piece of toast he had apparently made for them and walking over to the table to sit.

Stiles grabbed the other toast and walked over to him and sat across "Well now I know."

Derek laughed as he stirred the concoction together and using his fork he placed the noodles on the bread and used it to eat with.

Stiles then decided to match Derek's actions while placing the noodles on the bread he leaned in to bite and the noodles slipped off and landed right back into the bowl.

"Smooth."

"Shut up" Stiles said giving a pouty face and then determinedly tried again this time with more success.

"Congratulations you can eat like an adult."

"Shut up Derek or else I'll tackle you again."

"Please I let you win."

"Alright after dinner, you and me some one on one action."

"Sure I could go for some one on one action" he said while raising his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Oh my goodness you're a closet pervert! I cannot believe I ended up with a closet pervert! Dude this is" Stiles paused for dramatic affect "Awesome!"

Derek just chuckled "What would you expect, I'm a guy."

"I don't know, I just thought you weren't into sex, like an asexual thing. It's been completely surprising from the phone sex to just how well you kiss."

"Yeah well you could use some work."

"Shut up it's my first real time doing anything." Stiles said his ears reddening.

"Well I guess I'll just have to train you, long and hard" he replied giving Stiles a wink.

"And you stated perverse innuendos! This is amazing!"

Derek just laughed back at him and continued eating. During dinner the two just talked about random things from Stiles asking about Derek's favorite hobbies and movie genres to Derek asking about Stiles interests and music styles. In the end the two had found that they had quite a few things in common.

"No way you like Alex Clare and Macklemore too!" exclaimed Stiles.

"I had no idea you were into Mark Twain books. What do you find more entertaining, Prince and the Pauper or The Mysterious Stranger?" asked Derek.

After Derek put away the food and Stiles did the dishes while Derek dried, the two went back to the couch and sat down and continued talking. It was something Stiles had never thought possible. To be sitting with someone and talking about anything from everyday stuff to politics to religion. Derek had a wide and varied verse in what he believed in that gave Stiles new perspectives on things.

It was tough being always surrounded by the same crowd and knowing so much and not being able to talk about much of anything because people were either jerks about their beliefs or ignorant to the things around them but Derek expressed his views and though some clashed with Stiles, it was a whole new place for Stiles.

The most Scott and him talked about was the latest video game and even Emma was slow to some of Stiles references but Derek seemed to understand everything, keep up and if he didn't know something he'd be sure to ask and vice versa for Stiles.

It wasn't until Stiles yawned that Derek paused to look at the time. "Wow it is time for bed."

"Really?" Stiles asked and looked at his phone that stated 1:26 am. "Wow we talked for that long?"

"I guess." Derek said standing up and stretching. He began to walk to his bedroom and paused "You coming or should I take the couch?"

"Oh um sure" said Stiles as he stood and grabbed his bag and went to follow Derek to the bedroom.

It consisted of a queen sized bed, a small dresser and a closet for obvious clothes. Stiles got out his tooth brush and paste and went into the bathroom and shut the door. He did his nightly routine but he started getting nervous. He knew Derek wouldn't do anything but it was different and he couldn't help but look back on the phone sex they had. What if's popped in his head and as he finished his teeth he opened the door to have Derek standing there.

"Done?" he asked politely and Stiles just nodded and moved out of the way.

Derek shut the door and Stiles looked to the bed unsure which side he should get in on. Everything seemed questionable and his heart started pounding.

"Stiles you okay?" asked Derek as he opened the door with a tooth brush hanging in his mouth.

"Um, which side?" he asked.

"Normally I take the window but whatever." He said back as he continued brushing his teeth.

Stiles nodded and got on the left side away from the window and slipped his legs under the covers and waited. His nervousness was getting the better of him and he hoped it didn't scare Derek away.

Derek entered the room without a shirt in loose pj pants hanging on his hips and he smiled at Stiles and walked over to him. He sat on the edge and gently kissed Stiles.

It had been so simple of a kiss but it did nothing for Stiles beating heart. Derek broke and whispered "calm down or neither of us is getting any sleep."

"Ha, who needs sleep? It's overrated anyway."

Derek crawled over Stiles and slipped under the blankets and then pulled Stiles into him so Stiles back was to Derek's chest and Derek's arms were around Stiles. Derek gently placed a kiss on the back of Stiles head and breathed in through his nose against the short hairs. "Sleep." Derek simply put and after a few minutes Stiles focused on Derek's breathing and the steady heart beats in the man's chest and began to match his with his own. He felt the warmth radiating between the two and soon without even noticing his eyes were closing and he drifted off.


	11. Chapter 10

Stiles awoke to the sound of the shower being turned on through the thin walls. He yawned as he sat up and looked around the room. Derek's bedroom looked small, not very well organized but it gave Stiles a small idea about how the man had been living the last few months of his life.

Stiles slipped out from under the sheets and walked to the small closet and opened the door. Other than a few shirts and another jacket there wasn't anything else. Derek clearly had learned how to live without material possessions throughout the years after the Hale fire. Stiles wondered how it must have been like to just up and leave like that. No house, no family other than his sister, and just basically nothing.

He thought about how cluttered his room had become over the years. Useless toys and trinkets that really meant nothing but he kept them none the less. Had Derek once done that? It made Stiles wished he had. He hoped that once before Derek had been a normal boy, with a normal room, and that at one point in his life he hadn't constantly been afraid of losing his things all the time. It made Stiles hope that one day he could possibly become like that again with Stiles.

He looked at the small bookshelf and looked at the very small choice in books Derek had made to pick up and keep over the years. A few mythology books Stiles made a note to look up because hey he enjoyed himself a good myth now and again. There were also some herb books, a cooking book which surprised Stiles and then a small flat book without any labels on it.

He slipped it out and opened it to find poems. Each poem had been handwritten and placed in neat skilled cursive and Stiles began to wonder who had written this. He didn't think Derek could have such smooth writing but who knows. He read the first one which had a sadness as it talked about a void that just never seemed to be filled. He began to feel like he was prying and was about to set it down when a paper fell through the cracks. He picked it up and saw that it was a picture.

There was a girl that Stiles clearly remembered finding dead and buried once outside the Hale house. This time her eyes were closed and she was laying in the sunlight on green grass with a small piece of hair gently placed carelessly on her face. She looked peaceful and almost like she was asleep. Stiles wasn't sure but he felt like Laura would have been someone he had wished to meet. Strong, resilient, possibly the alpha that Derek wished he could've became but Stiles supposed he would never know.

He set the picture in the book carefully knowing this was probably the only picture Derek had of any of his family left and closed the book and set it back. "Have fun looking?" said a deep voice from behind him.

Stiles heart leapt. He still felt bad for looking without permission as he turned to Derek with sad guilty eyes and replied "Sorry, I didn't know it was something you personally wrote or kept or I don't really know. I didn't mean to pry."

Derek shrugged "it's fine. It was my sister's. It was the only place she would let her feelings be shone. She used to let me read it when I had nightmares of the fire or something. It was one of the only things that comforted me. I had it when she died. The picture I had taken 3months before when we seemed to finally be getting somewhat past everything. It's something I make sure to never lose."

"You know, it's a lovely picture. You should blow it up, get it framed and hang it in the new house once you get it built." mentioned Stiles trying to show Derek his support without pitying him. That's not what Derek needed and he tried to show him that.

Derek smiled "Maybe." There was a small silence and then Stiles looked at Derek, really this time and his heart sped up a bit. Derek was in nothing but a towel around his waist and wet hair dripping droplets down his body. One in particular traveled down his shoulder, onto his collarbone, past around his peck, his abs and onto the old towel.

Stiles blushed as he was hit with arousal and his dick twitched. Derek smirked and chuckled under his breath. "There's another towel in there and the shower is all yours." Derek said as he walked over to his jeans slipping them on under the towel making sure Stiles didn't see anything in two detail.

"Cool thanks, then I'll be going." He said and walked over to the door until Derek grabbed his arm, still without a shirt and took his face in his hands and kissed him.

"Thank you" he whispered as he broke apart. He walked over to his closet to grab a shirt and Stiles closed the bathroom door his heart only beating faster as his dick grew harder.

His thoughts were slowly registering as he thought about Derek without anything under his pants. Did Derek have a tendency to walk around commando or was this just because Stiles was here. He started the shower that still had plenty of hot water and stepped in. He made sure to wash thoroughly with Derek's shampoo and then remembered how Derek enjoyed Stiles smelling like him. He looked at the bottle and made a note to start buying it.

After a quick 7 minutes and a quick dry and changing Stiles left the bathroom feeling rejuvenated. "So what's the plans for the day?"

"How about a picnic in the park? There's one that's near and even if your dad sees us you can say you left Scott's early for a lunch date with me." Derek said as Stiles walked into the kitchen and noticed Derek cooking eggs.

"Sounds awesome!" Stiles said hugging Derek from behind. He felt very well rested and was beginning to really love the idea of waking up after a night of sleeping with Derek. If he felt this good without even sex involved he began wondering what it would be like with it.

"What about your wolfy pals?"

Derek shrugged. "I was actually thinking about telling them. Maybe after we tell your father but it was still something that's been on my mind. They deserve to know instead of me suddenly popping up with you as my mate. Until then their out having fun with Scott or something, they won't bother us."

"Okay just as long as no matter what we're still doing this thing. Plus I would really like to know I have everyone's blessings too." Smiled Stiles as he turned to grab some plates from the cupboard he found yesterday.

"Good I'm glad we agree." Derek said and then there was a pause. Stiles didn't really notice it until Derek started with "You know, we used to argue about everything."

"What?"

"Yeah when we first met even till before all of this we argued about everything. We couldn't even have a proper conversation and I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Um, don't freak out I just want to know, are you only agreeing with me because you'll think I won't continue being your mate if you don't or do you actually want to do these things?"

Stiles looked at the man a bit confused and then he smiled "Derek I want to be here. I want to spend time with you and I want our friends, your pack to accept me entirely. I wouldn't be that selfish to just use you like that. In the beginning I may have felt a bit like it but honestly Derek, I'm here because you're here with me. And if they don't accept it well too bad cause I want this." Stiles replied grabbing Derek's hand in his.

Derek smiled at the gesture and nodded his understanding and went back to finishing breakfast.

"So about my dad?" started Stiles slowly as they sat down to eat.

"We need to make sure he's in a safe environment, preferably without his gun. We should also have you break it to him first and if he doesn't believe you have me show him. He'll be very upset Stiles, I have no doubt. He's definitely going to yell, probably want to tell someone or ask someone about this, we'll tell him to go to Argent." Said Derek like he had already planned the exact way things would go.

"I don't know. My dad has a tendency to do things a bit backwards. He'll want to know more by someone who he's known longer. I'll point him towards Melissa McCall before the Argent. He's just going to lock and load if Chris gets involved. Melissa will be able to explain things better. Maybe we should warn Melissa beforehand. Make her join us while we tell him."

"Warn her, yes, join your dad is going to want to move, do something. He should go to her. I'll make sure Scott's gone so it keeps everything secret until we're ready to tell the pack. Alright?"

"Alright, now all we have to figure out is the day."

"Tomorrow."

"Wow that soon huh?"

"I don't want your dad having a shorter time to deal with this before your birthday. The sooner the better I'll feel. He deserves to know. I won't tell Melissa until Scott is long gone and I'll make things clear. Your dad gets home at 3 tomorrow right?"

"Yeah he works the early shift."

"Good then we'll tell him then."

Stiles sighed and began rubbing the back of his head trying to lessen the fear of what tomorrow could bring. His dad's going to be furious, scared, confused maybe even withdrawn. It's that that scares him the most. He remembers how Melissa dealt with the knowledge but then again Stiles couldn't help but think his dad's the sheriff. He would probably try throwing Derek in jail or something which was not a thing Stiles wanted at all.

Derek stood and without Stiles even realizing it began to rub his shoulders and neck trying to fight out all the kinks. "Relax, tomorrow is tomorrow. Right now is our date in the park so," Derek paused with the massage and leaned down to Stiles' ear and whispered "let's just enjoy ourselves right now."

Stiles tension seemed to dissolve right underneath Derek's hands as Stiles placed a hand on Derek's drawing it in and moving it to his lips. "Thank you, for being so understanding. I've been so afraid with telling my dad, but I think I hated myself more by just lying to him for so long."

"I know, I'm sorry you had to do that at all. It couldn't have been easy, but now he'll know and I just hope he doesn't become some psycho hunter bound on killing our pack to ensure your safety."

Stiles laughed a little then paused, "You know I can actually see him doing that."

"I was a bit afraid you'd say that."

The two burst out laughing. They did the dishes, made a lunch and used Stiles backpack since they didn't have a basket to hold their food while they walked down the street side by side talking about the beautiful day. Stiles blushed when Derek linked their fingers together making their way to their destination.

The park itself was small with a small toy set in the middle of a field of grass littered with the occasional tree. Derek placed a small blanket down under one of the trees, but it was still in the sunlight and the two sat.

They ate talking and looking at the little kids running around. "Are you sad that you'll never get kids?" asked Stiles.

"I'm actually a bit relieved. I'm always afraid I'm going to mess them up more than I've already messed myself up so much in my life. Are you?"

"Well yeah. To be honest I was looking forward to it the most in my future. Having a little me run around. The thought scared everyone around me but being able to look out and teach and raise a child is the most beautiful thing one can do. And I think your wrong Derek. You would make a fantastic father. Sure you've made mistakes. You'll make them again and again, but you're human. I think no one would be able to teach our child about not following one's own mistakes more than you can, or even be able to accept that they've made mistakes and be able to help them through it is something I can see you being able to do without any problems." Stiles stated with a smile as he watched these two boys run after each other in a game of tag.

"I'm not saying it's impossible, for us to have kids" said Derek after a short pause.

This caught Stiles' attention "What? Oh my god can I get pregnant. Is that a thing, werewolves getting humans pregnant? Let me tell you Derek the last thing I want to be is cut open for some caesarian section and have some child come flinging out with puppy ears and a tail. There are some things in this world I can take and I don't think that's one of them."

"Stiles what are you talking about? We're both male. It's impossible to get one of us pregnant." Stiles let out a relaxed breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "I meant adoption or maybe a baby momma scenario or something. What you're talking about is, well I don't even know because it's impossible." He said looking at Stiles.

He was blushing, Stiles was, which made Derek smile and want to laugh "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I see" laughed Derek a bit more unguarded.

"Shut up okay, the internet is a dark place!"

"What exactly have you been looking up?"

"Werewolf rituals, pack dynamics, werewolf legends. Just the basic. It's not my fault that people have some pretty intense porns that pop up too."

Derek raised his eyebrows now "Porns?"

"Yeah, um about that, is there anything I should know about, werewolf sex?" he asked quietly still knowing children were around.

"Like what?" Derek said with a cruel smirk.

"Never mind." blushed out Stiles as he goes back to chugging his drink.

"Stiles come on, the least we can do is laugh at whatever fake werewolf goop people make up online." Derek says with almost a laugh.

"Okay, right I don't even know what I was thinking, its completely porn based fantasy." Stiles said laughing now.

"Okay so what is it?" pushed Derek starting to laugh with the boy who was now laughing almost hysterically.

"I was going… To ask you… If you had a knot?" Stiles could barely get out between breathes.

Derek smile started to fade "What?"

"Yeah apparently that's a thing, for people, knots right? Like what the hell are people thinking." He continued to laugh but wasn't the hysterical as before, especially when he noticed Derek wasn't laughing anymore. "Derek?"

Derek looked a bit uncomfortable. "Stiles I should probably tell you this."

Stiles eyes widen "Wait you do?" he asked a little louder then he probably should have.

"Yes." Derek bit out trying not to look in Stiles eyes. "It's only for born werewolves who are alphas. I didn't think I would ever be one." Derek said pointing his gaze at an ant crawling around on the blanket.

"So were you just not going to tell me? Wait until the actual thing and then be like surprise Stiles and knot me?"

"Of course not, I just didn't know how to start this conversation with you. If you want to cancel we can." Derek said as he stood up. They had finished lunch and apparently also the date as they started picking things up and walking back. This time Stiles was following Derek from behind, their happy afternoon ruined.

Stiles mind whirled with thoughts. He had avoided any knotting videos because he believed them to be false and just wrong, but he had the chance with an actual werewolf that could. His mind whirled and he began to worry. Would he be able to take it? It's meant to be for girls.

Then Stiles looked up at Derek whose back was tensed and he looked just as angry and distant as the first time Scott and he had met him in the woods that fateful day. He didn't want Derek to close himself off again. Not after everything they've done together and definitely not because some freaky sex act that he couldn't control.

They made it back inside and Derek just stood there not knowing what to do, still tense and obviously upset.

Stiles walked up behind him and rung his hands around Derek's waist, "does it happen all the time?"

"Just during the full moon. I mean I can control it at any other time."

"How," Stiles paused trying to find the right words "How big is it?"

Derek grabbed Stiles hand "you wouldn't be able to fit your hand over it all the way. It's not much bigger though." He answered trying to be as honest as possible.

Stiles gulped at the idea and drew his hand back and looked at it. His hands weren't small. They weren't as big as Derek's but they were decently normal guy hand size which only sent a shiver down his spine.

"How much control will you have when we do this?"

"Stiles if I felt like I could hurt you even an ounce I would run and chain myself up in the Argents' basement to make sure you were safe. I won't completely be in control, but enough to know when _ow_ means to stop." Derek placed a hand on Stiles cheek brushing against it gently "I only want to do what you're comfortable with. I was even thinking of just chaining myself away from you during full moons if you wanted it. Just because were mates Stiles doesn't mean we have to knot."

Stiles nodded his head and looked up to Derek "Well I still want this Derek," he said while grabbing Derek's other hand with his. "I just don't know if I can handle it, so until I know I can at least handle your normal" Stiles waved towards Derek's dick "we'll just wait and see on the rest okay?"

Derek smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"So is that it? Anything else werewolf freakiness you want to disclose, please do it know or forever hold yourself in contempt for trips out to the doggy house when were together." Stiles stated.

Derek laughed "You and your dog jokes."

"You know you love them."

"Yeah just like I love you." Derek said and then stopped and looked at Stiles with wide fearful eyes.

Stiles only replied with stunned silence. What does he do? Reply back with an I love you too line, smile, kiss him, yell at him, runaway? He doesn't know if Derek even realized he said something because he's just as freaked as Stiles.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Me either. You just admitted you love my dog jokes. This is a day to remember." said Stiles as he started laughing nervously. This is how he would normally act right. It didn't feel right but he has a tendency for speaking stupidly at wrong moments because it was his only fall back. Make a quick joke and most things could be cleared up. Stiles didn't think this was one of them but apparently his head to mouth filter has been completely turned off.

"Stiles…"

"It's fine Derek, it was an accident, no need to worry."

"Stiles…"

"I understand completely, we've been spending a ton of time and I have no doubt that sometimes the mind plays tricks or some words just slip. Mine do it all the time."

"Stiles!" Derek yelled and placed a hand over the boy's lips.

Stiles stared into Derek's eyes unsure of how to even look at the man. "It wasn't a trick or a play of words. I love you" Derek said this time with more belief in his eyes which scared Stiles. "Don't worry. I'm not asking for a giant love confession back. Just tell me you care whether I live or die and we'll see if we can turn that into something more later, okay?"

Derek removed his hand from Stiles who turned around immediately and walked out the front door. Derek stood there mouth opened heart pounding as he thought he heard Stiles heart putting more distance between him and Derek.

Derek couldn't handle this. He had ruined everything, all because of three stupid words that meant nothing but what people make them out to be. They had ruined his life before with Kate and now they seemed to doom to repeat history with Stiles. Derek didn't know if his heart could stand another hole, especially since Derek now realized how much of a hole Stiles was creating with each step he took to get away from Derek.

Derek began thinking, its better this way, Stiles needs someone better. Less troubled, less wolfy, more kind and interesting and someone who has a greater sense of right and wrong then what seems to be in Derek's brain.

Derek fell against the wall. He didn't even know if he was breathing anymore. Stiles heart beat had disappeared in the distance and Derek began to hurt, everywhere. He looked at the couch they had sat and talked on all night long before. The kitchen where they made dinner and breakfast, the bed, where Derek had held Stiles so close, too afraid to let him go while he slept for fear he would disappear by the time morning came around.

Suddenly the door burst opened again and there was Stiles with a small bunch of wild flowers from the park they had just been at and he was gasping for air. "I love you!" he cried holding out the flowers with his face beat red. Derek didn't know if he was embarrassed or just winded from running to fast but either way it made Derek smile. The entire way Stiles presented himself made Derek laugh out loud. Stiles was just too much and Derek could plainly see he had fallen for him too hard to ever get back up if the boy ever decided to really leave.

Derek walked forward, pushing Stiles hand with the flowers away and pulling Stiles in for a hug as he buried his face in Stiles neck. "Say it again" he whispered. He almost thought maybe he said it in his head but then Stiles gently wrapped his arms around Derek.

"I love you."

"Thank god." Whispered Derek as the two continued to embrace in the middle of the apartment holding each other close and feeling the warmth they brought to each other with their love.


	12. Chapter 11

Stiles and Derek ended up on Derek's bed, Stiles currently without a shirt or pants and Derek without a shirt. Derek hovered over Stiles kissing him gently down his chest. Feathering kisses as he moved along whispering words of love and promises that he vowed to keep to Stiles which only made Stiles blush and shiver under Derek's touch.

Stiles face was flustered and his lips swollen from the early make out session as he watched Derek caress his sides as he moved from place to place on Stiles upper body. It was almost like he was marking each and every centimeter of Stiles skin which only made the boy whither in desire underneath the man.

"Derek please." Stiles whispered to afraid to go any louder in case it might be a dream that he didn't want to wake himself up from.

Derek moved up and nuzzled Stiles neck. "Say it again?" he asked.

"I love you." Derek breathed in Stiles as he circled his arms around him and clung to the boy like a child to his mother. Stiles just cradled his head against his chest as he placed gentle kisses in Derek's hair.

Stiles began to giggle. "What?" asked Derek as he turned his head to kiss Stiles chest where his heart was located just below the skin.

"You hair is going into my nose and tickling it." laughed Stiles a bit harder.

Derek laughed in return and fell over so they both were laying on their sides still holding each other. After a few minutes Stiles got a little antsy. "So is this what we're going to be doing for the rest of the day?"

"Maybe, why have any better ideas, or maybe you just don't like cuddling?" inquired Derek repositioning himself to get better access of Stiles neck with his mouth.

Stiles grinned at that "Who would have ever thought Derek Hale liked to cuddle?" he laughed a little. After a short pause "It's not that I don't like this I just wanted to know if I should be planning on taking care of this" he moved a bit closer so his obvious hard on grazed Derek's thigh "or will you be continuing cause its getting a little uncomfortable."

Derek made a low growl that wasn't angry but more of want as he latched his mouth against Stiles neck, slid his hands down to take a full grasp of Stiles ass as he grinded his hips into Stiles. "You want me to take care of it." He said against Stiles red skin of his neck.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble" gasped out Stiles as he breathed hard trying to control his hips that kept twitching under Derek's grasp to find more friction.

Derek smiled as his teeth, Stiles might put pointier than normal, grazed his clavicle making Stiles draw in a breath.

"Derek this isn't helping me lose this…"

"Erection?" voiced in Derek as he grinded his hips again hands still firmly planted on Stiles ass as they squeezed and massaged against the fabric cladded skin. "God I want you so badly Stiles."

"So take me." Said Stiles as he tried to thrust against Derek, but his hold was to strong.

"Don't tempt me. You're under age."

"And I suppose sleeping in a bed with your hands wrapped around my ass as you make out with my neck is completely legal." laughed Stiles.

Derek just growled and thrust again but this time another came after and then suddenly Stiles was on top of Derek grinding down on him while Derek thrusted upwards towards him.

"Fuck" was all Stiles could come up to say as he slid his dick along Derek's abdomen while his butt connected with a very hard thing in Derek's unzipped jeans.

"You want it so bad don't you?" Derek growled with desire as he helped Stiles grind harder against him by holding his hips.

"Please." begged Stiles.

Derek just smirked "Not until your birthday but," he continued to thrust harder and faster grabbing Stiles dick and moving his hand along with each thrust. "I guess I could help you finish." And with a few more swift movements Stiles came in Derek rough large hand while his other was slipping between the boys butt cheeks making him shiver with ecstasy.

Stiles felt like passing out but there was still a matter of Derek's very obvious erection pressing against Stiles ass. Stiles moved to head towards it but Derek grabbed him and held him tight. "Not yet. Don't worry about me and just lay here with me."

"But that's not fair."

"Yeah just like life."

Stiles glared while Derek just smirked and nuzzled his face in the crook of Stiles neck. Without much to Stiles surprise they laid there on the bed for two more hours continuing to talk and think about different scenarios between each other like the future house they'll live in, possibly adoption, how Stiles dad would feel and fit into everything. It was nice having no real expectation to do anything. Finally they both got up and while Stiles took a shower Derek washed his hands and made some early dinner for the two.

An hour later Derek drove Stiles to where he first picked him up and gave him a kiss goodbye. "Will Scott be home?"

"I think he was out with Isaac."

Stiles nodded with a bit of relief that came over him knowing he didn't have to confront Scott about the sudden Derek sent on him. Stiles wasn't going to deny that. He was probably covered head to toe with Derek and the thought made Stiles turned on but the idea of Scott smelling that on him kind of turned him off. "Call me about tomorrow." Stiles said as he began walking away.

"I will" Derek said as he pulled out of the driveway and made his way to who knows where.

Stiles smiled and continued towards his jeep. He threw his bag in the back and was about to hop in to drive home when suddenly the sheriff's car pulled up. "Heading home?"

Stiles freaked out and flailed his arms around as he turned to face his father who looked a bit amused at his sudden heart attack.

"Yeah you?"

"No I've got another hour. See ya at home?"

"Yeah totally." Said Stiles a little less freaked.

"Good oh and how was it? You and Scott have fun?"

"Yeah. Scott and I had a great old time." Stiles replied jumping into his jeep.

"Alright I'll see ya." Said his dad as he drove away and Stiles began driving towards his home. Damn was he lucky!

After he got home Stiles started making dinner so by the time his dad was home, an hour later, the two could eat and talk.

"So dad after work tomorrow Derek and I want to talk to you about something."

"Stiles the law is the law. No intercourse till your 18."

"What? No! That is not what I was going for. We just had to discuss something with you and I wanted you to prepare yourself. What we say could scare you, or freak you out. Most likely anger you in a way you haven't been in years and I just want you to know that I'm safe and happy and hope you'll just keep an open mind to it."

"What is it?"

"Sorry dad but I promised Derek I wouldn't say until he was here. Oh and be sure you lock up your gun. I don't want you accidently shooting Derek."

"Stiles this is kind of scaring me."

"Well it shouldn't. I just want you to know that it's not as dangerous as it seems and if you have questions Ms. McCall could probably give you answers. Or Dr. Deaton."

"Okay what could it be if both Deaton and Melissa could know and not me. What aren't you telling me?"

"Relax dad, just wait till tomorrow! I promise we will explain everything till then, just don't go asking them questions until Derek and I talk with you please."

Stiles' dad sighed and shrugged. "Fine but I'm not promising you how I'll react just yet."

"Yeah I know just know I love you dad no matter what!" After that Stiles gave the sheriff a quick hug before jumping up to put the extra food away and started with the dishes. He then said good night and went to bed.

That night Stiles had a dream. He was walking in the woods looking for something, or in his apparent mind someone. "Talia come here its dinner time!"

A little 6 year old popped out of the bushes from behind Stiles and yelled "BOO!"

Stiles heart leaped a little until he turned around and saw the most adorable dark haired girl with pig tails, smiling with a pink dress on. "Hey sweet heart. Daddy's home let's go inside and get you cleaned because Grandpa's stopping by soon too."

The little girl's smile widened "Yay, Grandpa's coming!" she said as she jumped into Stiles arms as he carried her inside. She was heavy but not too much.

Stiles had her change into a blue skirt that looked almost tutu-ish and a white top with a dark vest over it after telling her to shower and then he fixed her hair into a braid. She ran downstairs to show off her look to daddy only to find Grandpa there as well. She ran up and hugged him as she started talking to him nonstop about her new school and play friends.

Stiles just smiled and sat next to Derek after getting a drink for himself since Derek and his dad had already gotten one and listened in to his daughters words, laughing at how innocently wonderful they were while leaning against Derek.

The next time Stiles awoke he felt extremely calm. He prayed everything would end up okay today and hoped that one day Derek and Stiles could have a child like Talia. That was an interesting name too. He thought to himself. It was beautiful and it fit her so well. He smiled and he'd ask Derek about it later after everything was dealt with, with his father.

Stiles got up and prepared for school. He ran down the stairs and noticed his father had left already for the early shift. He ate some breakfast, texted Derek that his dad would be ready for their discussion at 3 and then ran out to his car.

When Stiles got to school he felt all fluttery and excited about tonight. It would be the first night that he wouldn't have to lie to his dad about stuff. The first night in over a year that he would be able to lay everything out on the table so his dad could finally understand every case he couldn't solve because of some supernatural factor.

He took a breath outside his locker and opened it to grab his first period book but when he shut it Scott stood on the other side looking at him with a confused, upset look on his face. "Jesus Scott! Mind making some noise there. Gonna give a guy a heart attack. Maybe you've been spending too much time with Derek."

Scott began to growl in his throat only allowing the two to hear it. "Why do you smell like Derek." Scott commanded.

"Um I don't know."

Which Stiles knew Scott could tell he was lying as Scott punch the locker door next to his. "Don't fucking lie to me Stiles."

"Fine if you must know I saw him after I came home yesterday and picked up my car from your house. It was a harmless accident where Derek and I met in the body soap section and he gave me his advice on what soap to use. Sorry if that is confusing your senses. It was harmless and he even pushed me while he walked away."

Scott eyed him "This doesn't smell like just some bump. His scent is all over you."

"Well I don't know how that's possible so bring it up with him. I just saw him yesterday, haven't seen him at all during the rest of the time so whatever man. I'm going to class now and shouldn't we be back to silence or are you actually going to be civil and talk to me more than just out of necessity?"

Scott looked a few more moments at Stiles before turning and walking away. Stiles made a face and then turned to head off to his next class. Five minutes later Scott and Isaac walked in, both of them looking at Stiles like he was an answer to a question they just couldn't understand.

He did his best to ignore them which he found difficult because today Mr. Harris decided to have the most boring lecture on significant figures one could have and Stiles already knew everything to know on them so he tried to focus on a doodle he had going on his paper.

As soon as class had ended Stiles walked down the hall and texted Derek telling him that Scott had ended up being able to scent Derek all over Stiles and he gave him the so called excuse that may or may not have worked.

Derek just told him not to worry about it, he would explain to Scott later and told Stiles to do well in his classes and stay calm about his dad, which was easier said than done.

Still Stiles went on like normal and tried to look as innocent as possible when the other werewolves appeared and flared their noses towards him. Obviously the news had spread to each one of them that he smelt just like Derek. He only hoped the questionable angry looks would only last for less than two more weeks. His birthday would be here and he would be able to be with Derek for well forever.

It kind of shocked Stiles how easily he had moved on to Derek and how willing he was to be with him for the rest of his life. Tell him that two years ago and he would have laughed in your face or punched your face for such an offense.

Who knows, maybe being alone from everyone had drove him to this. Maybe his mind and body were so tired and depressed that they would latch on to the first person willing to give them a chance. But then he thought if that was the case Emma would have been on his first priority by now so that wasn't right. Maybe… Maybe he would just not worry about this. Derek was his and vice versa so why question a good thing.

Finally school was complete and Stiles drove home. Stiles and Derek decided to wait on telling the sheriff that Stiles and Derek were going to be mates for life but everything else was up in the air to talk about, including Derek's past which Stiles made his appreciation known by making out with Derek for an hour yesterday afternoon.

Stiles parked in his normal spot noticing that Derek and the Sheriff's cars were already there. He went inside and found the men sitting on the couch eating a sandwich watching some game. "Seriously its only 15 minutes after 3."

"Technically its 17 minutes. After the first two we found we were hungry and made some food." Derek said finishing his last bite of his sandwich.

"So what was the all-important discussion you two had planned? I tried asking Derek but he said to wait for you."

"Well first dad where's your gun?"

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

"So I can hide it."

"Stiles I am a trained police man. Unless someone hurt you in some way I'm not going to use it."

"Well better safe than sorry, right?" shrugged Stiles with an innocent smile.

The sheriff shook his head and put his gun in the safety box and gave the key to Stiles "Don't loose this!" he said firmly as he sat back down. "Now will you guys just tell me what's wrong."

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "Dad I'm not going to lie to you. I am absolutely serious okay? Even if it doesn't sound like it." The sheriff looked blankly annoyed with his son as Stiles took one last deep breath. "Derek is a werewolf."

His dad stared at Stiles like he was the biggest idiot in the world and Stiles sighed "Derek that's your cue."

With that Stiles' dad looked over to Derek who was now transforming into his half human/werewolf body with pointy teeth and claws and fur growing in on his face. Stiles looked back to his dad who now looked well constipated. Stiles didn't know if it was anger or disappointment or even disbelief. "Don't worry dad Derek doesn't hurt humans like in the movies, unless it's in self-defense." Stiles pointed out.

"Why is his eyes glowing red?" his dad finally spoke up without taking his eyes off Derek.

"I'm the alpha. Red eyes signal that. Other eye color signals lower classes of wolf but you don't have to worry about that just yet." Derek finished as he turned his face back to normal and Stiles dad finally blinked and turned his head towards Stiles.

"So your boyfriends a werewolf. Anything else I should know?"

"Well dad this was just the beginning. We have a ton more to tell you."

"Please don't wait on my account. I want to know how you even got involved in all of this." His dad said waving his hand towards Derek.

"Okay but it's a long story." Stiles dad just motioned Stiles to continue. The boy did as he was told allowing Derek to come in on some parts, explaining his own reasoning as to why he did the things he did and how the pack was acting right now.

After about a good 3 to 4 hours of talking, and the sheriff asking many questions during the story it finally reached the point where Scott had kicked him out and Derek was trying to make it so Stiles could return.

"Why would you want to Stiles, it's dangerous."

"Dad all my friends, my family dad, is in the pack. If I can't be with them I'll always have this hole in my heart that won't fill."

"So Derek's just going to befriend you and you'll be accepted again?"

"It's more complicated than that. We thought about telling you that plan after you've settled with all the other information."

"Well you might as well continue because damn it Stiles I don't think you could say anything that would make me freak out any more than I already am on the inside and I really don't want to deal with these conversations more than once."

Stiles looked over at Derek and he shrugged and looked back at the sheriff. Stiles glared at the traitor and then sighed again. "Dad Derek and I are going to be officially mates in a few weeks."

"Official what?"

"Mates, it's a bond between a wolf and his partner or lover or husband/wife depending on how you feel towards explaining it and it is stronger than blood. It will make the wolf inside of us wish nothing but the safety and care towards our mate and make our mate more trusted and incorporated into the pack without much harm to come across them. Mainly because mates stay behind and don't get involved with fights even though Allison is an exception." Derek said giving a pointed look to Stiles before he could say anything.

"So you expect more life and death situations for my son."

"At the moment I don't believe there to be any danger at all except for the internal danger in the pack. I'm afraid since Stiles has left everyone has been a bit more on edge." He said lowly at the end, almost not wishing to say it out loud.

"Wow wait what? What's going on?" Stiles said curious and worried now.

"With you gone there have been a lot of arguments. Everyone wants you to return but the pack is being split down the middle as to if we should or not."

"And you feel?" asked Stiles dad.

"I want Stiles to return, but I've been staying out of it until I can finish making Stiles my mate. Once that happens, there won't be any more arguments."

"This all just seems a bit crazy."

"I know dad and I'm sorry that I've waited till now to tell you."

"Why didn't you? If you say you were trying to protect me Stiles I will hit you. I am not only your father but the sheriff of this town. Protecting people is my job, not yours."

"That may be true but it is my job to protect you. Trust me when I say dad that you were always a factor I had when dealing with everything. I did everything to protect you because I can't lose you like mom. I just, I can't dad and even though I'll be with Derek and be in his pack I was actually hoping maybe one day you would consider joining the pack, you know like a side helper like Chris Argent is or Dr. Deaton."

Stiles by now is shaking. He is so worried about his father's reaction. He had expected anger, rage, maybe even broken furniture or possibly trying to punch Derek but his dad was handling everything like Stiles had come home to tell his dad he was pregnant. He'd be upset and disappointed but he would try to be as understanding as possible which only makes his dad the best dad in the world.

His dad let out a sigh. "So this is why you were looking down so much those last few months. I thought I heard you crying but I thought either I was crazy or maybe you were still broken up about that girl, what's her name, the one with the red hair."

"Lydia and yes she is part of the reason. Not the whole broken hearted thing, I got over that like a year ago. Now it's more of not being able to even say hi to her because Scott is being completely unfair."

"Stiles you know he's just trying to protect you" Derek tried to say but Stiles just glared at him.

"That wasn't protection, that was avoiding the problem by completely ignoring it. And by it I mean me. It hurt so badly, I even went back to having panic attacks." Stiles said quietly.

His dad eyes widened "What? But you haven't had one of those since middle school."

"Yeah well that's how I felt being shoved away like nothing when I was supposed to be their family."

Derek set his hand on Stiles trying to make the hurt disappear and Stiles just smiled at him for the support.

His dad looked at the two and sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about this. Don't expect me to give you my blessing or whatever anytime soon and you bet your ass I'll be coming after you Derek if Stiles is showing signs of anything more harry than his usual self."

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinski, Stiles doesn't wish to be turned and I would never turn anyone who is unwilling."

The sheriff turned to Stiles "Well then just make sure you stay unwilling got that mister."

Stiles nodded. "Derek you should leave now. Stiles and I need to have a more private conversation and as much as you may think you deserve to be here."

Derek held up his hand "It's a conversation between father and son. I understand. If you wish to talk to me you have my number and you know where I work. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go telling random people about this. Ms. McCall and Deaton know about it and I've discussed your sudden rise to knowledge about all of this if you want a different opinion. I wouldn't talk to the Argents just yet though."

The sheriff just nodded and Stiles walked Derek to the door and said good night giving Derek a quick peck on the cheek before closing the door behind the wolf. The sheriff just looked at Stiles shook his head and said "we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 12

Stiles and his father stood maybe a little more than a meter apart but Stiles had never felt further from the sheriff than right now. "Hehe, so that just happened." Said Stiles trying so hard to wipe that look of pure unadulterated rage his father had on off.

"How could you keep all of that a secret from me?" the sheriff angrily said. Stiles was impressed that it wasn't a yell because his dad looked about ready to smash open the gun case just to shoot him.

"How many times do I have to say dad that everything's okay. Werewolves aren't that dangerous. The situations were just a little crappy."

"A little crappy," his dad faked laughed a ha the stabbed into Stiles' ears, "Well that's the biggest understatement I've ever heard! You should have told me about this as soon as Scott found out. Wait no you should have told me Scott was out in those woods that night you two snuck out. Damn it Stiles, how the two of you could be so stupid is beyond me! I'd expect that of Scott but you?"

"Well it's too late now dad. Sorry to tell you but there's no such thing as time travel. Scott would have already tried it if he could. He's had it hard for a few years now and I was just trying to help him through it. You know what that has gotten me, nothing! I've lost everything so now I'm getting it back, whatever it takes."

"Is that what this relationship with Derek is about? To spend a lifetime with someone you barely know just for a couple friends?"

"Of course not, I love him."

"Stiles you've hardly been dating him for a month now, do you really think you can honestly spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes."

"Please, don't kid yourself. Why are you trying to ruin your life like this. Scott obviously is looking out for you and doesn't want whatever happened to Derek's family to happen to you. Maybe you should listen to him."

"Dad would you?" His dad scoffed at that and Stiles glared "No honestly think about it. Think about mom. If she had turned into a werewolf and you met her and then someone tried to tear you away because the life was a little dangerous, tell me honestly that you wouldn't try and fight that."

His father was silent after that. "Dad please, my friends, my love, my life is already with these guys and I can't throw that away without trying everything."

His father let out a gruff groan as he sat down running his hands over his face trying to release the ever present stress. "Stiles go to bed. I have to think about this. I'll talk to you tomorrow when we both get home. Alright?"

"Okay dad." Stiles said quietly. "Good night"

"Good night son." The sheriff sighed out.

The next day Stiles came down stairs to have breakfast only to find his dad preparing for work. "Morning" Stiles said awkwardly. He really didn't know what else to say so he grabbed his favorite cereal and poured himself some.

"Morning" the sheriff replied as he flung his jacket on. "I'll be home later this afternoon. Then we'll talk." He stated as he walked out the front door and shut it.

"Woohoo. I can't wait" said Stiles sarcastically under his breath.

"Can't wait for what?"

Stiles turned to see Derek standing at the back door. "Hey."

"Morning. So how bad is everything?"

"Amazingly, not as bad as I was going for. He yelled and used his angry voice towards me but I think he'll get over it. I think he'll be going to see Ms. McCall and Deaton today."

"Unless he decided to go find Chris and becomes gun happy?"

"My dad wouldn't do that."

"You never know, I've seen people do some crazy things in order to protect their family. Who knows maybe it's for the best."

"Shut up" Stiles practically yelled standing as he tried to push Derek failing. "Don't you ever say something like that again. My dad would never do that and it most certainly would not be for the best!" Stiles looked directly into Derek's eyes "I thought this was for the best. You and me. I thought it would not only help the pack but the two of us. Derek I…"

Derek made hushing noises as he engulfed Stiles in a hug and gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't mean it. I love you and this is for the best. I promise you. Things are just getting a little more difficult to hide from the pack. Last night Scott held an emergency meeting about why you smelt like me and the others were beginning to question if I was trying to turn you or not. It just got a little heated. I guess I just thought it would be easier if this didn't happen, but let me tell you something Stiles." Derek said as he looked into Stiles' eyes as he held the boy by his hips "Sometimes the harder way is for the best and my mind just skipped that thought for a moment but its back and I want, no I need to do this. I need to be with you okay?"

Stiles nodded his head and leaned his head against Derek's shoulder and took in a deep breath. "So have they figured things out?"

"No but I believe they are getting close. Lydia might even already know but because she's in support with getting you back she's keeping it quiet. You're going to have to be on your guard. They'll be watching you and dictating everything you and I do."

"Wait so we can't see each other? Do I have to go and scrub down my body in the shower?" asked Stiles about to move but Derek just shook his head.

"Just go on like things are normal. If they find out they find out. It's not going to stop the outcome. I was even going to tell them all our plans so it doesn't look like I've betrayed everyone by making this my own personal decision."

"But it wasn't just yours" started Stiles.

"Yeah but it's going to look that way to everyone. An alpha's choice affects each and every wolf in the pack. Without explaining the plan before hand it looks like I am just out for my own gain. Stiles I may be gaining you but so is the entire pack. They should know in advance."

"Well we've got like a week before my birthday right? We'll tell them this Friday. I just want to focus on my dad at the moment if that's okay?"

"Of course it is. First your dad and then we'll tell the pack and then we'll mate and be together."

Stiles smiled at Derek as he split away to go to school but then stopped. "My dad thinks are relationship is to new, that we are too young and we'll be regretting this. Could that ever happen? I mean between mates? Or is it a sure thing that every morning I wake up wanting to pounce on you?"

Derek laughed a little. "I don't know about pounce. Think of it as you would a normal relationship. There will be a honey moon phase where we'll want everything to do with each other and then that more or less forms into a stable long lasting companion ship. Every once in a while we'll have a fight but eventually we'll get over it."

"But like how? Will we talk or will you just go all alpha?"

"Why would you think I would do that to you?" asked Derek getting a perturbed look on his face.

Stiles sighed "Look I've seen a really good relationship die before its prime leaving a boy to fend for himself with a dad too drunk to listen and a horrible marriage end leaving a boy scarred and alone. I just don't want us to end up like either of those so if this is going to work we have to talk."

"And we will. We are, right now. Remember we are partners and soon pack mates, if we can't last then neither can the pack. If I felt like this relationship would harm the pack or you, do you think I would do it?"

Stiles looked down "I suppose not. I just wish this wasn't so complicated. I wish my dad would be happy for me and my best bud would be standing by my side rather than walking away every time I even look his way."

"I know and one day it will be like that again. Scott really cares for you and once he sees how happy you are he'll welcome you with open arms."

"Okay well I better get to school."

"Okay, Stiles I love you."

"I love you too." smiled back Stiles.

"Oh and Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"I've already tried the big alpha thing with you way back in the beginning and look how that turned out, you were stabbed by an arrow. I think talking is actually getting us places rather than one of us lying face first in the dirt right?"

Stiles laughed at that "Yeah but the day is still young and my dad may not be but he certainly knows how to use a gun."

Derek laughed while Stiles walked out the door leaving the man in the house which Stiles paused for a moment to think that was a little weird but then he shrugged and guessed Derek would probably be scenting his room again.

Stiles managed to get to school in one piece as he parked his baby a bit farther from the school entrance and went in. To his surprise there wasn't a wall of werewolves sitting outside waiting for him to fall into some weird trap.

He went to first period where once again Isaac and Scott pointedly ignored him as he sat next to Emma and had a decent conversation with her before Harris came in and ruined everything with a pop quiz.

After that Stiles went around to his classes that day and still no confrontation. It wasn't until it was after lacrosse and he was walking back to his jeep feeling pretty calm that suddenly the wolves started circling. Erica and Isaac appeared from behind his baby as Boyd came from his left and Jackson from his right and when Stiles turned around Scott was standing there with red eyes burning in his irises.

"What's up guys? Since when do you guys want to even look my way let alone approach me?"

"Shut up Stiles, we can smell Derek all over you." Said Jackson still being his asshole self.

"What have you and Derek been talking about?" asked Scott firmly.

"Nothing much." Stiles said as he fidgeted.

The wolves growled lowly as they started closing a bit in on Stiles. Suddenly the dream where Stiles was slashed open by the pack popped into his head as his heart rate quickened. That made the pack suddenly stop as most looked a bit, wait was that, sadness, no more like stricken.

"Stiles you know we wouldn't hurt you." said Isaac sounding a bit torn.

"Well of course I know that." Said Stiles feeling a little confused to the sudden mood change.

"Well then why do you smell of fear? And not nervous I'm-going-to-ask-someone-out fear but the holy-shit-I'm-going-to-die fear." asked Boyd.

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking about other things"

"Like what? Is it Derek? Is he threatening you?" asked a suddenly angered Scott.

"What? No, Derek has been super nice to me which was more surprising because I wouldn't have expected him to be the one out of all of you to be kind but he's been helping me."

"Helping? With what?" asked Erica intrigued.

"Why should I tell you guys? You'll probably make him stop but I don't care what you guys say Derek and I are not going to stop. He's helping me with some of my issues that I'm having and I'd appreciate you all sticking your over-sensitive noses out of it." Said Stiles feeling pretty impressed with himself and how he was telling the wolves off.

"Stiles if you were having issues that needed assistance why didn't you or Derek come to me?" asked Scott who was obviously confused.

"Because you couldn't help, well actually, you wouldn't help. I tried talking with all of you a million times and only got the cold shoulder. Derek was the only one willing to take 5 minutes to see if I needed anything since you all abandoned me. You don't have to worry everything's pretty much fixed so just go back to whatever you were doing before smelling Derek and I and we can all just move on with our lives."

Now most of the wolves looked like kicked puppies after Stiles had just chewed them out but Stiles didn't care, okay he cared a tiny bit, but other than that Stiles was going to go home and talk to his dad who was probably going to go all psycho on him when he got home so he could worry about the pups later.

"Fine, we will once you just tell me what exactly Derek is helping with. I just need to know to make sure you aren't putting yourself in a dangerous situation." Scott inquired.

"I already told you, not telling, and just so you don't worry, I was in a far more dangerous point in my life before Derek came around to hear me out, so leave us alone." Stiles finished with as he pushed his way through the wolves and to his jeep. The teens backed away from his jeep as Stiles quickly drove away, only slightly happy that he was heading home.

Stiles got home with a slightly pleasant surprise. Dr. Deaton and Melissa's cars were in the driveway which meant Stiles dad was at least trying to talk about this with adults who know the general sense of what's going on.

Stiles grabbed his bag and went up to the house slowly. When he got close he started to hear voices but he couldn't exactly make out the words. His only thought was the voices didn't sound upset too badly so that was a relief as Stiles finally opened the door and made his presence known. "I'm home!"

"Stiles in the living room." called his dad.

Melissa had immediately stood up and gave Stiles a giant hug "We've missed you so much!"

Stiles desperately hugged the woman back finding it soothing as even though Melissa was not his mother, she was still the closest thing he had. "Me too."

After the hug Melissa sat back down as Stiles looked at the adults who were obviously still discussing everything. "It's been to long Stiles" said Deaton with a smile.

"Yeah it has." said Stiles shaking the man's hand as he sat across from him.

"We've been discussing what it would mean for you if you and Derek went through with this." His father said, still upset but feeling a little more informed.

"How much do you know about all of this Stiles?" asked Deaton.

"Honestly, Derek and I have only talked a little. I've been trying to do my own research but nothing's really popping up unless you count the loads of por-, never mind." answered Stiles going slightly pink after almost saying porn in front of the three. He really needed to have more interaction with others before he lost all sense of appropriate conversation with adults.

"Of course you wouldn't have all the information before diving in. How could I expect anything different." said his father in a huff.

"Derek's been too busy to go into full detail. Right now all I know is I'm the alpha's mate, I don't have full power over the pack but enough to warrant others from doing things that I don't find to be beneficial to the pack."

"Oh Stiles your position is so much more. Alpha mates normally become the natural care givers to the pack. They provide them with safety, food, and well think of yourself as everyone's mother. Always knowing best and the only person who can really deny you are the alphas." said Deaton.

"Yeah which are Derek and Scott." said Stiles with a grimace.

"And Peter and Boyd." pointed out Melissa.

"Wait what?" asked Stiles.

"Well during the alpha fight, Boyd and Peter also killed an alpha ranking themselves up." answered Melissa.

"And no one told me?" asked Stiles a bit worried. He could deal with Boyd being an alpha, heck he was an all-around nice guy, but Peter. He was already an alpha once and that didn't turn out so well.

"Don't worry Stiles they are all under control. Right now they are second rank to Scott and Derek." said Melissa.

"Okay so Scott and Derek are the same rank?" asked Stiles a bit more confused.

Deaton sighed "leave the boy out for a few months and he forgets everything."

"Hey it's not my fault." challenged Stiles.

"I know, I should've fought more, and then maybe we wouldn't have to be sneaking around as much as we've been doing. Alright I'll explain. Right now Derek should have the most rank out of everyone. He isn't taking that power for himself and Scott may end up on top if Derek's not careful. I have no problem with Scott becoming the head, but Derek I believe was always a better alpha. Not because of him being a born werewolf, but because he just seemed like he would be able to become a great leader like his mother. He's just had bad situations and now that there isn't a threat and Scott seems to be doing just as well as any alpha could normally lead a pack, I fear he might be stepping down, but if he does that he will become second in the pack and will have to follow Scott and I don't think Derek is very good at following."

"Okay so we don't want an inexperienced kid like Scott to lead a bunch of other inexperienced wolves so we give it to the next best option which is Derek. I'm talking about werewolves, how has this become my life?"

"Sorry dad but you'll get used to it." Stiles said giving a semi-supportive smile. His father frowned and turned back to Deaton as the man continued.

"Not only is Scott inexperienced but also he thinks too much with his heart."

"And that's a bad thing? Last I knew he was trying to protect Stiles from all of this and that doesn't sound like a bad thing to me." said the Sherriff.

"It wouldn't to you Sherriff because you're his father and as much as Stiles safety is of importance to not only me but everyone in the pack it was one of the most idiotic ideas the group has had yet."

"Why?" the Sherriff asked.

"A pack is only as strong and stable as not only their alpha but each individual that is within it. Stiles was one of the most important people in this pack that held everyone together and was able to not only strategize but able to successfully teach the wolves how to control themselves throughout the full moon. He's even helped Derek with his control and ability to function as an alpha which I believe is directly why he first approached Stiles to become mates. He felt the pack was weakening and felt his own control start to slip away again. I honestly believe if Stiles doesn't rejoin the pack soon, you might see a bunch of young out of control werewolves around with no stability and a bunch of trigger happy hunters to take each one out."

"Hold on I thought the hunters were good?" asked Sherriff.

"They are until their code is broken. Once that happens and the innocent lives of the town are in jeopardy, all walls come down and anything is possible."

"Okay so I'm not only pack mom, but the glue that's keeping everyone together and Scott still doesn't want me back?"

"I don't think Scott's in the right mind to bring you back. His only focus is on your safety, but honestly I think you would be safer in the pack then out at the moment. Derek is thinking about everyone's benefits here which is showing his true alpha side, but I'm afraid if he doesn't stand up to Scott soon, the entire pack might collapse."

"We were planning on telling them Friday. Probably after school so we have the weekend to hash it out and then Derek and I can complete the mates thing."

"That may not be soon enough. The full moons approaching and within a day the pack will be just as on edge as a newly turned werewolf, you might want to tell them tonight."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Stiles got up and opened it revealing Derek. "Thought you might need some support or is it too soon?" asked the alpha.

Stiles smiled and pulled him in kissing his on the cheek and then walking him in the room. "We were discussing telling the pack and Deaton says we shouldn't wait. Tonight would actually be for the best. He also says that you should become the head alpha against Scott and I'm like why haven't you already done it. Sure Scott's a good alpha and friend but come on Derek, quit being hard on yourself for past mistakes and be the alpha this pack needs." Said Stiles as he pushed Derek down by his dad and grabbed a chair from the kitchen.

Derek looked at the man and nodded "Sherriff."

The Sherriff nodded back but turned back to Deaton obviously looking for something else to keep his eyes from glaring daggers at the man. "I don't know. Maybe I was thinking Scott would be better. It takes a real leader to know when what he's doing isn't helping the pack."

"Exactly, you allowed Scott to take control during the alphas' attack because what you were doing wasn't helping, but now that it's over your wolf sees Scott starting to do more harm than good for the pack and lead to confronting Stiles. Just because the timing was off with you becoming the head alpha doesn't mean you aren't meant to be it in the long run. The only reason Scott did so well was because he was trying to protect the pack and had you and Stiles to fall back on. Now that he and you aren't on the same page with how the pack should be run, things are falling apart and the only one who is seeing clearly now is you. And part of that reason is because of Stiles isn't it?"

Derek nodded looking over at the boy who smiled at him and he smiled back. "alright, tonight we will tell them, but most of them won't take it well."

"I think you mean only Scott won't take it well."

"What do you mean?" asked Melissa.

"Well the only one who wants Stiles away right now is Scott and that's only being driven on protecting him." said Derek.

"Even Jackson wants me there?" asked Stiles.

"Oh yeah, the other day he and Isaac were in my office saying how much better it was when you were still around." mentioned Deaton.

Stiles felt a warm bubble inside begin to grow at the idea of the pack still wanting him back. "Scott hasn't been the same without you either Stiles. He misses you and every day I see him, he looks a little more down." said Melissa.

"That's probably also because of the loss of faith the pack is having following him. In the beginning none of them questioned it because of the injury you had had. Now the more they smell Derek on you the more they believe Derek may be trying to get you back and the more they support him. They won't say it out loud but it's pretty evident in their body language." finished Deaton.

"Alright so tonight." said Stiles making it more final.

"Tonight." smiled back Derek.

"I'll be joining you." said the Sherriff. "I've been left in the dark long enough and I want to be there if things get to out of hand. I may just be a man but I sure as hell won't be left in the dark again." said the man with a pointed stare at Stiles.

"Sounds good to me," said Stiles and with that the small group started making plans for the different scenarios that could go and how each could play out.


	14. Chapter 13

"So the meetings at 7?" stated Melissa.

"Yes, Derek will send out a text to everyone telling the meeting zone for an emergency pack meeting. He'll mention that Stiles needs help with something important like the conversation Stiles told us they had with him today." explained Deaton.

"I'm sending it now." stated Derek. "I'm telling them to meet up at the old factory for the details at 7."

"Alright that gives us 2hours to finish preparing. Let's go Melissa." finished Deaton.

The two adults shut the door and Derek, Stiles and the Sherriff were left standing in the living room awkwardly. "So I'll make dinner." said Stiles after a few tense minutes.

"Do you need help?" asked Derek about to follow him.

"No, you should talk with my dad." said Stiles leaving the two together. He called out after "Don't kill each other."

The Sherriff cleared his throat "Why don't you sit down." The Sherriff motioned for the couch behind Derek.

Derek nodded as he sat and the Sherriff grabbed the seat from the kitchen and positioned it in front of Derek. "Now that I've had different perspectives on this entire case I just want to ask a few follow up questions."

"Follow up questions? Sir are you interrogating me?" asked Derek a little suspicious.

"Yes." The Sherriff answered honestly. "Now the first thing I want to ask you is when did your feelings for my son change?"

"Change?"

"Yes, Stiles said the two of you used to hate each other. Now you've got this budding romance that going just appeared. When did that feeling change?"

"Well honestly, I'm not sure myself. I probably stopped disliking him after he saved my life from drowning."

"Drowning? You can't swim?"

"No it was the kanima attack. I got paralyzed and fell into the pool. Stiles jumped in and treaded water while holding me for two hours. He could have dropped me and left but he stayed and saved me. After that we talked occasionally, but nothing real in-depth until Scott turned into an alpha. During that time he really helped us out. Helped find Erica and Boyd and rescue them, planned a couple of battles. Even helped save some of the pack lives. I don't know, I guess somewhere in those few months I started seeing Stiles as not only a friend and an ally but a pack mate, and the more into a literal sense. I didn't plan for that and I most definitely didn't plan for my wolf to cling to him so much. When Stiles got stabbed, my wolf just took over. I couldn't even think straight. I'm sorry that your son was endangered but as long as he is in my pack he will stay far from the battle field whenever something happens I promise you that sir." Derek finished looking the Sherriff square in the eyes.

The Sherriff sighed "I know none of that was technically your fault. Deaton told me Stiles had run out to the battle in order to save you." His dad let out a frustrated groan. "Sometimes that boy just doesn't understand when to step down and think about his own safety."

"I know what you mean" chuckled Derek and the Sherriff looked at the man and laughed as well.

"Well I suppose Deaton sounds right about all of this and I did notice Stiles was looking a bit down during those last few months until you came around. We Stilinski's have never been very good at loosing people we care about so remember if I lose my son, nothing's going to stop me from stopping the thing that does it."

"Understood, I feel the same way." The Sherriff shook Derek's hand and moved the chair and sat beside Derek on the couch.

"I hear the Dodgers are playing today."

"Yeah, the Mets."

"Well this is going to get interesting."

"Yes indeed."

After a half an hour of Stiles hearing loud yelling from the living room and hearing the baseball scores being called left and right, Stiles assumed that Derek and his dad were now on at least okay terms, but that still didn't mean Stiles was off the hook. He sighed as he finished the spaghetti noodles and sauce and cutting up the salad and setting the table so he wouldn't interfere with the mood in between the two men.

Just when Stiles was about to call the two in for dinner his dad walked in with his phone "Thank you and I'll be down there soon." He said.

Stiles looked from his dad to the set table and sighed "would you like me to pack you some?"

His father smiled guiltily "If you wouldn't mind. We just got this breakthrough in this case we've been working on but don't worry I'll be there tonight. Nothing going to keep me from it." His dad said putting his hand on Stiles shoulder and moving to help get a Tupperware container.

"So you're okay with Derek?" asked Stiles quietly, trying not to test his father.

"Stiles I have always been okay with Derek except for the one time I thought he was a murderer but then again you were the one to tell me that so." He dad said as he passed the dish to Stiles to dish out.

"Look I know you're still upset and I know it's going to take a lot for me to make this up to you but I really do love him and I hope one day you can trust me again." said Stiles sadly.

"Son I know you love him and yes I am upset that you didn't feel as though you could trust me with everything in your life, but Stiles I still trust you. Now I have to go to work but I'll see you soon." His father said grabbing the food and patting Stiles on the shoulder and leaving.

Stiles stood there and poked at the red sauce as he thought about what his dad said. "You know he's totally right. I should have told him."

"You wanted him to be protected. We all make mistakes Stiles. Just be glad you fixed it and we'll be able to move on, and at least now we know what not to do in certain situations." Derek admitted as he moved behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you want some dinner now?" asked Stiles.

"Sounds delicious." Replied Derek as he got some plates out and Stiles grabbed the silverware.

They dished themselves out, Stiles forcing Derek to add some lettuce to his plate after he covered it with noodles and sauce. They sat at the table and started eating. "You know this is the second time we've eaten spaghetti together" stated Derek slurping up some more noodles.

"Hey it is." said Stiles with a grin. "We should probably open up our food horizons huh?" chuckled Stiles.

"I don't mind. It kind of reminds me of you." replied Derek with a smirk.

"How does spaghetti remind you of me?" asked Stiles looking at his plate.

"Well obviously the noodles stand for your gangly floppy limbs."

"Hey jerk! Thanks a lot." Stiles said stabbing at his slippery noodles.

Derek laughed "They also show how difficult you can be. I remember it took me forever to figure out how to eat spaghetti. Actually my dad ended up showing me. He just said 'kid like this' and rolled his fork and picked it up. Derek said demonstrating as he put it in his mouth. "Not to mention" he began after swallowing "everyone loves spaghetti and everyone in the pack loves you so there's that. The sauce is red like passion which you have a ton of. But most of all," Derek said with a pause as he looked Stiles in the eye "it's the most entertaining food I have ever had and you are the most entertaining person in the world so that's how it reminds me of you."

"I know what you said is supposed to be sweet but really, you used the adjective entertaining?"

"Yeah I know but I couldn't think of something in short notice other than funnest and that's not even a word." Derek said while a blush crept on his cheeks.

"Wow looks like I caught myself a keeper." Stiles said with a laugh as he winked at Derek.

"Oh you are so going to regret that" Derek said standing about ready to grab Stiles.

"Derek what are you doing?" asked Stiles setting his fork down and easing his chair back.

"I'm going to punish you for making fun of me" said Derek as he moved forward and Stiles made a break around Derek. He may be human but he at least knew how Derek moved so he ran to the other side of the couch as Derek stood across from him. "Do you honestly think I can't catch you? You might as well give up."

"Well that wouldn't make me difficult like spaghetti now would it." Said Stiles as he made a quick dash for the closet door and opened it and closed it behind him holding the door closed as hard as he could.

"Oh Stiles. Come out come out wherever you are." called Derek as he knocked on the door.

Suddenly the door was yanked open as Derek grabbed Stiles as the boy kicked and cried out "Put me down!" Derek just carried Stiles to the couch and tossed him there. Derek leaned down in front of the boy "Now what was the comment on being difficult?"

Stiles stuck out his tongue and soon Derek was on him with an open mouth kiss tangling his tongue with Stiles for a battle the two were still fighting. Derek's legs caged Stiles down on the sofa as he ground his hips down. Stiles parted to breath and Derek laughed "Have you learned your lesson on not making fun of my love speeches?"

"I've learned that I'll be the one to write both our wedding vows" said Stiles with a smile.

Derek growled and ground his hips again and began to suck Stiles neck _hard_.

"Derek watch out you're going to leave a mark" whined Stiles as he felt the lips suck harder.

Finally Derek broke after a few more seconds and licked the bruised skin "There, now you're punished." He said as he got up and walked back to the kitchen.

"Wait what?" asked Stiles getting up and following with a slight hard on. "Derek what the hell I thought we weren't doing the whole hickey on a seeable part of me" complained Stiles looking at the man who just marked up his neck as he slurped up some more noodles.

"I was only doing that because I didn't want the pack to see. Now that we're telling them tonight it doesn't matter." said Derek finally chomping down on his greens.

"What about my dad?"

"What about him?" asked Derek with an eyebrow raised.

"Well he can see this and I don't think now is the time to be flaunting our intimacy in his face when he just forgave us, kind of."

"Stiles relax, it'll last a couple of days and I'm pretty sure your dad already knows we've at least been past first base already so really relax."

"Says the one who doesn't have to live with the man." Stiles sighs and then sat down to finish his own dinner. "So think our plan is going to be alright?"

"I hope so. I know most the pack will be happy but the main one I'm worried about is Scott and not just about you coming back to the pack. I'm worried about how he'll think of our relationship." Derek said taking a drink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Scott have a very strong bond and me suddenly having this big relationship with you I wouldn't doubt he might make it seem I'm taking advantage of you like your dad felt."

"Don't worry about Scott. I can handle him. Just worry about taking a stand. I don't care what anyone says, you're the alpha and you need to show that tonight."

Derek smiled and soon their meal was over.

The two spent the rest of the evening watching crappy TV and flipping through channels till finally it was 20 minutes to 7. "Looks like this is where we split up." Said Derek looking at the text Deaton just sent him.

"Be careful Derek. Don't hurt Scott to bad either."

"Don't worry I'll just reestablish who's the real leader, so I'll see you in about a half hour?"

"You can count on me!" smiled Stiles as Derek left. In his head he only prayed the plan would all go according to plan.

Derek met Deaton at the spot and started to prepare everything. After most of it was done Derek said "You should go pick him up now. His dad is working and won't be able to go back to pick him up."

"Alright but try not to start fighting until I get back here. I'd hate for this to become a giant war between the pack." Deaton said as he walked out the door to go pick up Derek's mate.

Derek stood there nervous. All the doubts inside him were popping up questioning his every move but he knew if he wanted Stiles and the pack this seemed the best and safest option for them to take.

Soon after those 5 minutes of fear and doubt, it all was pushed aside for Scott, Allison and Isaac appeared followed by Peter, Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Lydia.

"Glad you all could make it." Derek said knowing it would take Deaton about another 5 minutes to return with Stiles. He would have to stall till then.

"What's this big emergency and what does it have to do with Stiles?" asked Scott obviously pissed that his plan to leave his best friend alone has failed to protect him.

"Stiles was being attacked from enemies from every direction. Things were destroying him from the inside out and it almost killed him." said Derek.

"What do you mean almost? What's happened and why wasn't I informed?" cried out Scott in rage while the others looked scared and confused for their friend.

"On the contrary Scott, you were informed, but since you were the source you were blinded by the pain he was experiencing. You were blocked by your own pain and therefore you blocked out the rest of the pack's pain to try and shield yourself but that is not what an alpha does Scott. If you want to be the leader you must take everything. The pain, hardship, love and loss from each one of your family members and try to help them through it the best you can. It's hard and I understand why you would try and protect yourself. I did it when I first turned alpha but things have to change in order to fix what's been broken and hurt and one of those things is your selfishness Scott."

"What the Hell are you talking about? How did I almost kill Stiles?"

"Because you left him alone!" roared out Derek. "You left him alone and he couldn't take it. If I hadn't stepped in he, I don't even want to think of the outcome. You have to think of others in your line of actions Scott, not just what you think might happen. You left Stiles alone to protect him, only there was one person he couldn't be protected from."

"And who's that? You? Damn it Derek things would have been fine if you had stayed away-" started Scott.

"NO! Not me, himself. He was killing himself from the inside from the amount of sadness in his heart and I understand perfectly how that feels. I myself have contemplated suicide to get away from all of it but instead I made a family, and I won't see that family destroyed because of a selfish closed minded boy who only thinks about his own life. Well Scott, news flash, it's not just your life that matters, you are not the center of the universe and Stiles needs to rejoin the pack whether you like it or not."

"NO! I don't know what you have planned Derek but I refuse!"

"This is not just your decision Scott." Derek said simply moving his eyes from Scott's and looking to the others. "This is a packs decision, including Stiles own opinions. You do not get to dictate others' lives like a tyrant Scott for your selfish causes."

"I think the pack will agree whole heartedly with me." said Scott cocky in his own words as he looked over to Allison and then Isaac who were now looking away or down to their feet. Scott turned around to find mostly everyone doing the same except for Peter, who was smirking, and Lydia who had her arms crossed in determination.

"You guys cannot be serious! What about Stiles' safety? He got stabbed! He almost died because of this life we live!"

"Stiles got stabbed because he was being an idiot. I agree with Derek and so does Jackson who only followed you because he was afraid to step up to his so called alphas but now that Derek's speaking up." Lydia said as she grabbed Jackson's hand and his eyes rose to Scott's.

"Stiles should come back. The pack isn't the same and as Derek said the bond between us all are weakening." said Jackson sternly.

"It's about time you made your move Derek. I was about to think you'd just run away again." said Peter still with that smug smile on his face.

"And the rest of you?" Scott asked to the people looking away.

"Scott I'm sorry but you've changed without Stiles here." said Allison. "You've been so lonely and repressed. You won't talk to me at all and sometimes you won't even look at me." She said turning quiet. "I've missed you and if that means bringing back Stiles to fix it then I say yes."

"She's right Scott, listen to Derek for once in your life and stop trying to fix things that weren't broken before." said Boyd.

"Of course you know my vote is the same as Boyd's. Plus I miss Stiles sense of comedy, everyone else here is boring and over dramatic." said Erica with a pouty face.

Scott turns to see Isaac who finally looks at Scott in the eyes "I'm sorry Scott, but I am not some replacement for Stiles, I could never be which is how you've been treating me and I know you don't mean it but Stiles put up with a lot of your crap in your friendship and I just can't Scott. Just accept it, we need him back, you need him back."

Scott turned to Derek "You did this, you changed everyone's minds so they would all turn on me." called out an angry Scott.

"No Scott. I would never go behind a fellow pack mates back again. I've learned from my mistakes, you have to learn from yours now. I didn't even mention bringing back Stiles to anyone till tonight. They all came up with those answers themselves. And even if I could, do you really believe I could even change Allison's mind against you? Me, think about it."

Scott turned to the others who gave him sad pitiful looks. He looked back at Derek still upset and after a quick paused he asked "How?"

"What?"

"How do you plan to bring back Stiles and not get him hurt. HOW?" he growled out angrily.

"By becoming mates." said a voice from across the room.

Scott looked over to see Stiles walking up and stepping beside Derek. "Scott you need to breathe and think about what Derek and the others are talking about."

"Me. What about you? You think starting an unbreakable bond with Derek Hale is going to make your life better?" asked Scott with a laugh.

"Yes. I do." Stiles stated. Not loudly or quietly just resigned like it was something he answered every day without any doubts or questions, like this was a fact that he knew without any confusion.

"You can't be serious."

Stiles sighed and walked up to Scott to look him straight in the eye "remember the day I left your place so you and I wouldn't have to spend the night together and I said I was going over to a guy's house who I really liked. Yeah that was Derek." Stiles smiled at his friend "Scott I know you mean well and all but it's time to move on, I love Derek and this pack and I don't plan to be kicked to the side because I'm human. No matter what you or anyone says, I'm a part of this pack and nothing's going to keep me from it."

"What about your father? What if I tell him?"

"His father would then say 'you've been friends for a long time Scott, do you really think a life or death situation with werewolves are really going to break that bond'" said a new voice as Deaton, Melissa and The sheriff who had spoke just then walked up to the group."

"Sheriff." Said a nervous Allison "What are you doing here?"

"Relax I know everything. Stiles and Derek sat me down a couple days ago and told me and then Deaton and your mom filled in the rest about how I should be feeling about everything when I was incredibly overwhelmed and yes I do feel a little shaky over everything, I know you and Stiles shouldn't let this come in between you both."

"Mom you knew about this?" asked Scott feeling another stab of betrayal.

"Scott things have gone bad for you since Stiles left. You've done a complete 180 on being open and honest on your feelings and I'm tired of it. Your grades are dropping again and you only push others away. You need Stiles sweetie. I'm just trying to give you the right push."

"So you all host an intervention?"

"Scott enough." said Derek firmly. "This isn't an attck against you or what you believe in. This is us trying to keep our family from falling apart."

"Yeah right! I bet your just jealous because I've been the better alpha than you all along." cried Scott desperately.

"No Scott, I am your alpha and I demand you take a step down and think about what you say before you say something you're going to regret." Derek advised.

"Wait what? When did you become _my_ alpha? Who lead this pack against the alpha pack? Who has been keeping everyone protected?"

"You helped with the attack of the alphas Scott. Along with the rest of the pack, including Stiles. You did what you were supposed to do but now you're making things worse. You don't know how to be a leader outside of war and I didn't know how to be a leader during war. It's a tradeoff Scott and I didn't step up to the challenge when it was my turn because I was afraid of messing things up again for the pack. Making others leave" Derek said turning his gaze to Erica and Boyd who look down with shame, "but now I know what to do, how to help and part of that I came to realize with Stiles so, will you step down?"

Scott glared at the man "Like hell."

"Then you have accepted my challenge then to fight over who will win and become the top alpha. We fight until the other submits do you accept?"

"Looks like I don't have a choice."

"There's where your leadership becomes ineffective Scott" said Derek "you always have a choice, you just have to ask, are you willing to do whatever it takes for that choice?"

Scott only answers Derek with a glare as he says "are we going to do this already or are you just going to ask me stupid questions all night?"

"As you wish." returned Derek as he now looked on to the one person who is keeping him from his mate, "Let's begin."


End file.
